Between Clan Lines
by Maraluch
Summary: Ventrue or Nosferatu-- What will Adrian decide? Or will a pack of assassins make the decision for her? Daedalus, Julian, and OC centric.
1. Chapter 1

**By: Maraluch**

**A Disclaimer So I Don't Get Sued:** I do not own any of the White Wolf, Vampire: The Masquerade characters.

**I do own the following characters though:** Adrian Lindsay, Nicholas Alvarez, Viv, Joshua, Verameth, Lisbeth, Theo Dupuis, Marika, Evan, Pea Soup(the cat), Anniel, Nikkos, Kreese, Iona, Lorenz, and Rosa. Please don't borrow without permission. I love these characters. They're my babies. Please do not copy/add this story to your website/etc without my prior permission- asking is nice! You never know, I just might say yes!

This is a full length novel (100,00 words+) which was painstakingly typed out from a mile-high stack of handwritten notebooks. This is the final revised version. I've taken the past year to tweak a number of things which annoyed the crap out of me. I hope you enjoy the changes, if you read it the first time it was posted here on FF.

* * *

Chapter One

'_Permission'_

The Prince of San Francisco leaned back into his chair and cocked his head. His voice was even and betrayed none of the turmoil he felt for the man in front of him. "Well, where does this woman live?"

His own voice soft under the Prince's eye, Daedalus answered, "On the Westside." The Nosferatu's mind stumbled and he blurted, "Julian, I want to be the one to introduce her to Kindred. Your Embrace would give her the things all Nosferatu long for: the ability to walk among mortals and in sunlight. But I want her to know the Nosferatu Clan best. She is too beautiful to hide in darkness."

Once again reminded of his friend's endless admiration for beauty, Julian's retort was amused. "Old man, I'm already convinced you're enthralled with her. If she accepts then I will offer my own blood to her. I understand your reasons for coming to me. But you surely must understand if I am reluctant to let you show yourself to her."

"This isn't like Elaine. She isn't like Elaine. She's..." he sighed. "She's an artist of a different sort. And her mind is open. She's hungry for knowledge the way we thirst for blood. She'd make a good Childe to you."

Julian blinked at this admission. "And yet you want her for yourself." The statement was blunt. Not hurtful, but just to make them both aware of the possibility of future disagreement.

"Yes."

Julian reached forward and pushed a button on the desk. "Have Jeffrey bring the car to the front." Receiving the Gangrel guard's affirmative reply, he returned his gaze to the Nosferatu Primogen before standing. "You know that I wish for your happiness more than anything. I hope that this is the one."

"Yes, I know. The constant parade of women in your bed has finally turned me into a jealous monster."

Stopping halfway to the door of his study, Julian Luna turned with a start. Failing to keep his composure, the laughter burst from him. "Daedalus."

"Yes, my Prince." Daedalus' dark green eyes glittered.

"Get in the car." The Ventrue was still attempting to control his mirth as they climbed into the darkly tinted car.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I lied. I told folks I was going to have this up by Christmas night but a fire got lit under my butt and I managed to get this chapter done extra fast tonight. I want more time to bake cookies tomorrow.

Enjoy! (Cause I know I will. Ginger cookies.. yumm....!)

~Maraluch

* * *

_Chapter Two_

'_Don't Run Away'_

The car came to a stop three blocks from Adrian Lindsay's home. The neighborhood, while not the worst was still in Brujah territory. And looked it. Deftly leaping onto a stucco ledge joining two apartment buildings, both men maneuvered in the cramped space to peer through a dirty window to see the woman living inside.

She was cute; Julian had to admit to himself. Early twenties in appearance. The human had her long legs curled under her as she held a book open to one page with one hand and wrote on a notepad with the other. A few tangled strands of shoulder length auburn hair fell forward and tickled her nose. Angrily shoving them behind an ear with the hand holding the book open, she rolled her eyes in frustration when it snapped shut.

"What does she do?" Julian reclined against the stucco wall behind him while viewing the subject of his friend's interest.

"Adrian is a historical researcher for the Civil War period. A writer for several small special interest newspapers. The most curious aspect to her is that I have also found leanings in her education on the occult, mythology, and any historical figures of controversy within those domains."

"Daedalus, _I'm_ a controversial figure. What's the common thread here?" Folding his arms, Julian watched as she chewed on her lower lip and tapped her pen on the notepad, apparently deep in thought.

"I honestly can't say. Some of those books may be for personal reading and curiosity. Very few tie into her research. Or at least I can't see the connection." He studied her and continued after a moment. "She has no friends that I've ever seen. A loner. Possessed by her thirst for knowledge and her research. Not very social at all. But a thinker. No family either; an orphan. This of course makes her perfect for Embracing."

Silence fell between them as they watched Adrian pace now from one end of her tiny apartment to the other. She scrubbed her face with her hands in an attempt to keep herself alert.

After a few passes through her living room, she took a deep breath and strode toward the only wall free of furniture. Tilting her body forward with arms stretched above her, she fell into a handstand and with minimum wobble managed to gently place her heels against the wall for balance.

Both Kindred's eyebrows rose in curiosity. Julian murmured lowly, "I can see why she'd be fun to have around."

Making a noise of disapproval the taller man chided, "Don't be crude," then explained, "Yoga is only the second step to reaching self awareness. She saw the need to center herself and that was step one. Step two is the combination of physical moves to allow the body to relax. She's ready for step three now."

"Which is?"

"That's up to her. Some humans and Kindred go about it self destructively, testing Fate and Death. Others go to the opposite extreme and become cloistered nuns and monks. Others find teaching opens the doors of their mind. I was hoping to make her Embrace the catalyst that would take her beyond that next uncertain step. She has reached a dangerous plateau and needs guidance."

"As long as she wants it, I'll allow it." The well-dressed Ventrue lightly landed in the scraggly grass and walked back to the awaiting car.

Hearing the Prince's retreat, Daedalus considered his options. Wooing with letters worked once before, with Elaine. But no. This woman would get impatient with such a reserved gesture. Direct confrontations with humans had always made him wary. And weary. The look of fear in their eyes brought more sadness than he could bear at times.

If his assumptions about Adrian were wrong then he'd make her forget and never return. But if they were right...The old nervousness came back and at the same time he focused all his senses on her. This was no time to be timid. Pulling his energy into his own core, he burst into vapor and moved in to the cracks and seams of the window's edge.

Slowly, so the moist chill would alert her but not alarm her, Daedalus became solid once more in the darker corner of the living room. Her eyes were on him before he was halfway solid and she abruptly fell forward to her knees out of the handstand. Pulling her knees to her chest and backing against the leg of the couch, she stared mutely for a moment.

Daedalus felt his ancient heart thump once, twice, before stopping again when she said, "Who are you?" Her voice was soft but commanding and he resisted the urge to move closer.

"I'm not going to harm you." Hearing her heart slow once again to an almost normal rate gave him hope. "My name is Daedalus. I..." Damn. What was next? Come away with me and live in my hole in the ground under Julian Luna's house?

Intelligence and curiosity won over fear and she slowly got to her feet. Adrian carefully judged his reaction with her every step closer to him. Three feet away she stopped and spoke with wonder in her voice. "Nosferatu..." More taken aback with her daring than her words, he blinked several times before saying, "Yes. That is my Clan. But not my species."

Confusion became apparent by the tilt of her head and frown on her lips.

"Two centuries ago, an author penned the word "vampire" and since then, this is what humans have called us. In every country and century there have been various names for us, depending on the local folk lore." He hoped that by speaking to her conversationally her inner fears would be soothed.

This appeared to work because her curiosity was piqued and she asked, "So what is your species?"

"We've always called ourselves Kindred. Because we were all once human and are therefore kin to one another. Very much like cousins." He couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. Were they blue or green? _Is she bewitching me?_

"What do you want? Why are you here, Daedalus?"

When she said his name a thrill went through him and straight to his heart. Er...groin. Great shot, Cupid, he thought to himself. Out loud though, his lustful thoughts were hidden for now. "I've watched you for some time. Your life interests me."

Adrian's lips twisted into a half smile. "Why? Are the sewers a bit lonely?"

Stunned, Daedalus considered his reply. Witty, she was. This was unexpected. _Let's just hope her humor is mature enough to handle the truth._ Searching his mind for a reasonably neutral answer he said, "Yes, actually. And your research. What you do. This intrigues me. Why you do it. And why you're alone." _Uh oh_, the man in the black overcoat thought. That last bit made her upset. But she brushed it off after a moment's hesitation and turned her back to him. Seated on the couch, she motioned an invitation for him to do the same.

The hours passed. And with this passage of time both Adrian and Daedalus' knowledge of each other grew. The human woman's yawns finally overwhelmed her although she denied the need for sleep.

"I think it's past your bedtime," the pale faced man stated. But she just pursed her lips in a pout and shook her head, sighing.

"If I leave it will make it easier for you to stop resisting the need for your pillow."

Glaring wickedly Adrian asked, "If you leave how do you know I'll sleep?"

The return look he gave her made Adrian wonder if this were as close to a blush as she'd ever see on such pale skin.

"You will eventually. And besides, there is someone who has worried about our meeting for quite a few hours. He needs to know that it went well." Prepared to say a few more words before taking his leave, he was caught like a deer in headlights when she touched his hand in a friendly gesture. Her warmth melted into his cold and he fought the urge to look at her wrist or neck. She squeezed his hand tightly before letting go and walking to the window, pulling it upward. The night air was getting cooler with the coming winter.

She didn't flinch at the draft through her thin clothes. "Are you going to leave as fashionably as you entered," she asked with a small grin.

Daedalus stepped through the window and ducked his bald head. For no reason he could fathom, his parting words as he met her eyes again were, "Don't run away."

And quick was her response, "People only run if they're scared." Seeing him blink apparently startled, she continued, "and I'm not scared."

"I'm glad," came the soft words of the Nosferatu as he left.

* * *

Final Note:

And before you scream "SUE-VILLE!" at me, wait until the next few chapters are done and withhold judgment.

This OC isn't a Sue. I swear. With blood covered cherries on top. Really.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for your patience, Readers. I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read Between Clan Lines so far as well as reviewed: The Deb of Night, Watercat51, and LIL'DOE Aka whosthatgirl. Your comments and gentle nudges are very much appreciated. Enjoy the long chapter.

_Italicized_ words are thoughts.

And just one more note: Daedalus really loves Julian. But there is of course some give and take when your best friend is an anal retentive uptight Ventrue. Certain things you have to learn to overlook and not take offence to. Julian wants to make sure he does right by Daedalus this time around. By the BOOK gosh darn it!

* * *

Chapter Three

'Selfish Desires'

Julian was sitting within Daedalus' underground haven when he returned, regally sprawled in an uneven lumpy recliner sipping a glass of wine. Eagerly, Julian's eyebrows raised in their mute question as Daedalus strode toward the chair at his side. Seating himself he answered candidly, "She's perfect. And she welcomed my presence."

Both were stunned to silence and their own thoughts. Finally the Nosferatu Primogen reached for the bottle of wine and greedily gulped the last of it.

The Prince watched his closest friend in the world close his eyes in contentment. Saw the throat muscles flutter under the onslaught of the wine they contained. Licking his lips more for effect than the burgundy left on them, the Nosferatu said, "She's wonderful."

Setting his own glass down with a click, Julian said with mild disapproval, "You're with her for over four hours and that's all you have to say?"

"I'm not giving you details."

Julian's mouth dropped open before snapping shut again in consternation. "You are going to see her tomorrow, yes?" his mild but clipped British accent surfacing with this rebuke.

"Yes."

"Do you want me there?"

"No."

Silence. Then a heavy sigh and the Ventrue extricated himself from the chair. "Why don't you invite her tomorrow? She would enjoy the gardens here would she not? Let her walk around and become accustomed to new surroundings. Surely she will not appreciate being uprooted so abruptly if she accepts my Embrace. I would like the opportunity to be properly introduced to her, as well."

Accepting the tenacity of the Ventrue soul before him who stood firmly on propriety in these matters Daedalus replied, "Yes. If she'd like to. I will certainly ask anyway." Daedalus stood as well and kissed the Prince's outstretched hand. "Goodnight, my Prince." _Go in peace, my pious Prince._ _You'll get your chance soon enough. _

"Goodnight, Daedalus. And I'm anxious to meet Adrian."

_Of course you are._ "I think you will enjoy her."

* * *

Promptly one hour after sunset the following night, Daedalus tapped on Adrian's window.

"I was just making my supper. I don't suppose you'd like to share it..."

A shake of his head and a negative answer was received while her guest made himself comfortable on the couch once again.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Well, I'm starving. I know you'll forgive me if I stuff my face in front of you." She continued to talk as she heaped little piles of steaming food on a plate and grabbed a bottled water from the refrigerator. Sitting now at a tiny folding card table with one chair she said, "It did take me a long time to fall asleep last night. My head was so ...full... of everything we talked about. When I woke up the only thing that kept me from believing it was just a dream was how exhausted I was." She picked at her food now. All the while studying him.

Daedalus leaned forward putting his forearms on his knees and clasped his white-fingered hands into a fist, carefully looking her over. "I promise not to keep you up quite so late this time. You do look tired."

And she was rumpled in appearance. Her eyes were bright with excitement but her movements also spoke of nervousness. The sallow skin beneath her eyes betrayed her sleep patterns of the previous evening. Still she swallowed every forkful of food without tasting it. Studying him.

"Do you remember what I told you last night about our Clan and Domain leaders?"

Hastily gulping she replied, "Yeah. About each Clan having a Primogen and then the Prince who's the main leader for each city."

"San Francisco's Prince would like to meet you."

Her wide eyes were on him. "What? Why? Why would your Prince want to meet me?"

"His house and the grounds surrounding it are quite beautiful. He has asked me to invite you to enjoy the gardens and speak with him."

Adrian blinked once and stilled.

Clearing his throat and continuing, "Julian is my closest friend. I've known him since he was first Embraced and a Fledgling. He really is just curious about you because of my own interest in you."

An almost inaudible, "oh," fell from her lips. Secretly, Daedalus was not looking forward to this imminent meeting of theirs. Women always went gaga over Julian and practically fell at his feet like cats in heat. Wanting to keep her all to himself he said aloud, "We don't have to go tonight, it's simply a standing invitation."

"Oh good. I was worried that you'd drag me by my toenails to meet this guy. I really just wanted to talk to you some more." Cheery once again, she began pulling books off of her bookshelf for discussion while she ate.

By midnight they had touched on everything from politics (Kindred and human) to paint. Lying beside her on the carpeted floor, head propped in his hand he murmured, "I should take you to my haven someday soon. You'd find so many things of interest that you'd want to study. My book collection would make the Pope weep. My paintings too, I think. Well, the worst of them anyway."

That earned him some toothy giggles from Adrian. "Why, in horror or admiration?"

"Horror, I think." He laid his hand on a book of hers about the Tarot. "My Clansmen are the keepers of Kindred secrets and our past. As Fledglings, Nosferatu are all taught basic alchemy and magic. What I mean is that the Vatican would roast marshmallows over their bonfire of my occult texts and paintings."

This earned him more laughter. Lying back with a sigh she turned her face to him. "Yes, I thought you painted. You still have some on your hands." Eyes wide and guiltily looking them over, Daedalus attempted to rub smudges of blue off his thumbs and wrist. "I'd like to see your paintings sometime," she said softly. And then yawned, vainly trying to clench her jaws shut.

"And that is cue to go. It's already past midnight." The tall Nosferatu stood and held a hand out to help her up as well. She took it and led him to the window.

The days and nights passed in a blur for both Daedalus and Adrian. Not a night passed that the Nosferatu Primogen didn't spend an hour or so at the run down apartment in the west side. Not a night passed that Julian didn't wonder and worry what the future would bring for the two.

Adrian still refused the open invitation handed her to visit Julian at the Wolf House. And Daedalus moped about in a daze until even Lillie said something.

"What is he waiting for? He's like a lovesick dog. You know he's going to snap at someone soon. You should go over and see this girl yourself." The normally serene face of the Toreador Primogen hinted now at annoyance.

The Prince, lying naked at her side in his bed returned smoothly, "Eventually she'll want to see his home and friends. And as long as he is responsible for her safety I'll allow them to continue as they are."

But what they didn't know then was that the Nosferatu Primogen had been sneaking her into his haven for a matter of days now. Five to be exact. There were a handful of different routes one could take to reach Daedalus' haven. Two led from different locations within the Prince's large mansion. One directly to his front steps from the Gatehouse. Three originated in the sewers. One of these he blasted into the concrete himself to finish. Then promptly blocked up and covered over with garbage for such a reason as his friend's nocturnal visits.

Adrian considered these trips "adventures" and more than once had to be herded forward instead of going off in other directions. Her curiosity ignited in Daedalus a tenderness that he hadn't felt in centuries. Tenderness and fear. She asked only twice about "the others" and then no more. It's not as if his answers were lacking the substance she craved. But that she found such happiness at his side that she didn't care very much about anyone else. The fear stemmed from the confrontation he felt in his bones was approaching closer with every night.

When he left his haven or she was inside with him, he made sure all his entrances were locked up tight. The city was quiet for the most part and besides, if all hell did break loose his Clansmen would sneak in to tell him. Or Julian would simply tear the door down. He jealously savored every moment alone with her.

Until the evening came that Camilla knocked on his door. Camilla, the lizard eyed Nosferatu mate of the now-dead Goth. A widow. A very lonely widow who enjoyed her Primogen's company and conversation in her darkest times.

The soft feminine knocking on the metal slab made Daedalus sigh and squeeze his eyes shut. He knew who it was. And no amount of bluffing would work to keep her out of his haven. She was too slick to be fooled and would smell the human within.

Adrian hadn't heard the knock but turned her head at the sound of his sigh. She lifted her hand away from the canvas he was teaching her at and he explained, "It's Camilla."

"Is that bad?"

Sighing once again he said cautiously, "It's not bad…it's just that now everyone will want to see you. And I get the feeling you aren't interested in being gawked at yet. It had to happen some time though."

Wrenching open the metal makeshift door with one hand, the Nosferatu Primogen ushered in his Clanmate. Camilla, dressed in the typical black garb of her Clan, stepped inside and made her own introductions to the human. "Hello, child. I'm Camilla." And then waited for her Primogen to do the same.

She had known, Daedalus fumed. _She knew that I had a guest._ Irritated but hiding it admirably he offered, "Camilla, this is Adrian Lindsay. My new pupil." There. Let them all chew on that when they demanded to know of her value before her Embrace.

But Camilla smiled warmly at Adrian and nodded her head respectfully toward her. Then turned abruptly to her Primogen and admonishing, "Why do you keep this child from us? We would not harm her…or do you hide her from Julian," she added in a conspiratorial smirk.

Her Elder squirmed. Her laughter sounded like little hiccups to the human's ears. Adrian mentally compared them both. Camilla was clearly female in the shape of her face and smaller proportions. They both shared the same elongated ears, bald heads, and stark skin tone. But Camilla's fangs were more prominent than her Primogen's, as were her fingernails.

She had no idea what the joke was or why this woman was laughing and it made her bold. "Should Daedalus hide me from Julian?" Both Nosferatu turned their attention to Adrian.

Camilla answered, "Our Prince's appetite for the opposite sex has landed him in the Kindred history books. I think my Primogen sought to protect your virtue, while letting you accustom yourself to Kindred surroundings." Which both women knew was girl talk for: Daedalus-wants-to-keep-you-for-himself.

Amusement and flattery turned into anxiety as Camilla continued, "He doesn't know yet. But he will soon enough. You should be the one to go to him."

"He already knows, Camilla. He already approved of it." He sat on a wooden crate and lit a cigarette, playing with the lighter in his hands, its shiny silver surface reflecting a distorted blurry image of his own face back at him.

Camilla took a chair as well. "I don't think he knows of her presence here."

Both looked at each other. Hard. Daring the other to speak.

Adrian, sensing the tension, silently backed away into the wine storeroom. The two Nosferatu were still staring each other down furiously as she poured ruby liquid into two glasses and shoved the drinks at them. The diversion worked because Daedalus glanced away from the female Nosferatu and gritted out, "Do what you wish," combined with a dismissive motion with of his hand.

Grinning mischievously, Camilla confirmed his worst fears. "We've all seen you leading her in the tunnels. My visit has no malicious intent. Merely to warn you that it's only a matter of days before Julian finds your little secret pet. Everyone else has been grumbling about your recent lack of focus and become suspicious. Perhaps she is now ready to face the wolves? Or do you think you can keep her cloistered here forever at your side?"

But it was Adrian who answered. "Why should I have to face anyone?" There was anger and resentment in her voice and it was all aimed at the female Nosferatu.

Stunned momentarily, Camilla turned on Daedalus in shock. "You haven't…" Her thin voice trailed off into silence. Confused but scrambling for composure Camilla drank her wine and tried to meet his eyes. But he couldn't. And didn't even try. She could imagine the discussion that would be going on after she left. And she'd give anything to hear the exchange. But when the last of the wine was down her throat, Camilla was on her feet and pronouncing her farewells. Adrian didn't even get a chance to return a courtesy goodbye before the lizard eyed Nosferatu slammed the metal door shut.

The human woman sank into the chair Camilla had occupied and grabbed the untouched glass of wine in Daedalus' hand. He sat like a statue about to fall over in a faint. Gently placing the crystal on a side table, she demanded, "What the hell was that all about?" Not loudly. But enough to break him out of his reverie. She had learned from the beginning just how acute his hearing was. Stomach rumblings that were not noticeable to her own ears would have him pushing her into the kitchen to get food for herself.

He blinked. "There are things that you need to be made aware of. And Camilla is correct. I've been selfishly putting my own desires over what needs to be done. The other Nosferatu have been letting me have my way only because the city has been so peaceful lately and our Prince has not had need of his Enforcer."

"What have you hidden from me," she whispered. Kindred senses told him of her anxiety and sadness. Her heart thumped erratically.

Measuring his words carefully, he explained. "The other Clans differ in so many ways from us, Adrian. One of the most unfortunate ways, beside our inability to walk among you, is the fact that if we wish to Embrace someone we must do it very shortly after the initial face-to-face encounter. The heart speaks truth only when confronted with a mystery and an immediate demand for response. The other clans can act human and...get to know their potential Childe. We can only hope to learn about them by watching them."

The stricken look on her face made him continue in a slower fashion and more detailed. "Adrian, I do believe you are a perfect candidate to Embrace into my Clan. And I wanted you to know us first. And best. So that you could know in your soul what I say is true. But I never planned on asking your permission to Embrace you. I can't. And I never will. I would not kiss you with the very thing I hate most about my own existence. I have asked Julian if he would consider Embracing you as his Childe. He accepted."

The woman sat in rapt silence, her eyes looking through him. Past him and at her own heartache.

The silence grew unbearable to the point where Daedalus felt like shaking her. Now would definitely be a good time to let Julian's sensual charm work its magic.

But as she sat stone faced in front of the Prince, Daedalus wondered if he had made her temporarily lose her mind. Julian's piercing eyes were aimed into Adrian's own. She looked away with disgust. The Prince's head shook negatively to Daedalus' mental query.

_Good, I haven't pushed her over the edge_, he thought. _But why won't she talk? She acts like Julian's a leper._ And Julian was just as befuddled.

Finally seeing that no progress would be made before sunrise, the Prince asked a servant to prepare a room for their guest. This request made her stir and she said pleadingly, "Take me home, Daedalus."

Taking her hands in his he softly returned, "I can't. Once a proposal for Embrace has been made you become our responsibility. Your safety is our highest concern right now. Someone who opposes Julian's right to rule would forcibly Embrace you. And undoubtedly into a Clan that is the opposite of your nature. They've done it before and they will do it again. If only to hurt him and me. I cannot allow that happen."

She mutely allowed a Ventrue servant to lead her away. Sensing the Ancient's desire to follow, Julian said, "Daedalus, I think she has been through a great deal tonight. I suggest giving her time to absorb it all on her own."

Facing his Prince, he agreed then groaned, "Julian, what am I going to do? I don't know if she's upset with me for not telling her in the very beginning or…what? I can't figure this out. What should I do? You're the one with all the experience in this department. I'm just a raving, blundering, idiot." The black swathed man put his head in his hands.

"Stop. And stop beating yourself up. Just do what's best for her. Don't worry about the rest. We'll keep her safe in the meantime." Julian was trying to get his friend's mind on the right track but he could tell there would be no sleep for Daedalus when the sun rose.

Before he lay down for slumber, the Ventrue Prince ordered Adrian's apartment to be emptied and all her belongings given to her when she woke and was ready to put them in order.


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to all the great reviews and conversation from those of you tuning into this story!

* * *

Chapter Four

'_Cruelty'_

Adrian Lindsay lay in bed far into the late afternoon the next day, trying to make sense of her life and what had happened the past few weeks. In the end though all she felt was utter confusion. And a definite disdain for this "Prince" Daedalus introduced her to. He oozed so much charm that Adrian wanted to spit at him. Not like Daedalus at all. The Nosferatu was practically a shy little boy offering her a piece of candy, but afraid she wouldn't like it. Which in itself was a form of charm. But not the kind Julian had.

And why wouldn't Daedalus Embrace her? He said he didn't want her to have the same things that made him hate his own existence. But what did he have that she didn't want? That was the question.

A life in the sunlight was what he was trying to convince her she would be missing. _SPF 200 should work on that little issue_, she mused. And didn't the others from outside the Nosferatu clan have their own issues? From what Daedalus had described to her each clan suffered from some sort of emotional .... shortcoming. Granted, she only had her friend for a baseline so far in regards to the Nosferatu but from what she could see so far his clan was the most practical of the bunch.

Daedalus did eventually sleep. But he could feel even in his darkened underground home that the sun blazed brightly overhead as he lay his body down. His nights with Adrian ran like movie footage through his mind. Her daring questions. Her laughter. Her bold answers. Her soft perfect lips and greenish eyes. The lashes so long they curled upward like fans. The way she always scratched the back of her neck when deep in thought.

All these little cues and hints with her body of her interest in what he had to say. Tonight's events tore open a wound in his heart that led right back to the beginning for him. Right to the very moment he woke up dazed and disoriented. His body light and faint. But craving darkness and something all Warm creatures possessed in their veins.

He discovered his own monstrosity that first night. And vowed to never make another like himself. Watching her go insane from the change would kill what hold he still possessed on his own sanity. He barely made it through the physical distortion. Thoughts traveling back in time made him shudder painfully…..

Unlike the other two, Julian Luna had no such problems falling asleep. Although he did take a moment to inform the Gangrel Primogen and his Head of Security, Cash, of the situation. All he needed was the Brujah to get their greedy hands on Adrian and he'd have another Sasha to deal with.

As it was now, his great grand daughter was near destroying herself since her literal rape into the Brujah Clan. Sasha was supposed to be Gangrel. Cash's lover once before and now his sworn blood enemy. And the Brujah had used Sasha's connection to both Julian and Cash on more than one occasion to try and spark a Clan war. If the Brujah Embraced Adrian the consequences for every Brujah living in California was certainly disastrous to say the least. There was a reason that Daedalus was Julian's Enforcer. And he was sure there was a reason Daedalus chose to be on such friendly terms with him since his Embrace more than two centuries ago.

They were like minds when it came to revenge. Ventrue and Nosferatu politics did not always coincide in the Conclave. Despite this supposed opposition on the surface, there was some back-door, sly way the Nosferatu managed to get done what needed to be. Even if it meant lying to their Prince to accomplish it. They had their own rules when it came to morality. And they were not above cannibalizing Kindred who angered them simply to make a point in front of everyone else. _Yes, think of us as sewer rats and animals. But fear us. _Practical, trustworthy, and enduring; these 'sewer rats' had the mentality to survive a millennia.

Those were the very reasons Julian respected the Clan as a whole. And why, even when he was certain their Primogen was lying as a known enemy of Julian's came up missing or decapitated on his front lawn, he had no qualms with shaking his head and telling everyone what a sad mystery it was. But everyone knew. With this knowledge as a security blanket, Julian slept.

By nightfall every Kindred in the city knew of the human being protected at the Luna compound. Naturally, the Brujah Primogen, Cameron, took special interest.

Adrian had more supporters than she could imagine. News of this human woman's close relationship with the Nosferatu Primogen spread like wildfire among not only the Nosferatu but among the Toreador and Gangrel. The Gangrel's loyal nature was automatically attuned to this woman's plight. They could understand her dismay at learning the intricacies of Kindred politics meanwhile discovering she was not to be Embraced by her friend.

But the Gangrel were more sympathetic with Daedalus than anything. The Toreador on the other hand were fascinated by the passionate nature evident in their platonic relationship. To the Toreador, this was a real mystery their minds could not grasp. Sex and beauty were one in the same to this Clan.

To the Nosferatu, Adrian was a child to be protected at all cost. Their Clan did not find suitable candidates often. In the past century only seven Nosferatu had been created in San Francisco. Four of these had to be destroyed because of their suicidal nature and inability to cope with the physical changes. Depression and loneliness were the worst things that could happen to a Nosferatu neonate. It was unanimously agreed by all the resident Nosferatu that Adrian would be looked after in every way and would be fought for at the Conclave. Even if they had to go over their Primogen's head to do it.

The moon rose and the Wolf House came to life. Guards changed shifts and gave their report to the Prince's primary bodyguard, Cash. And Cash, impatient to see this "Adrian girl" who Julian would supposedly be Embracing, asked around to see what she had been up to during daylight hours. The word was the same with every one in the house: no one had seen her. She had not even left her room to find food. While they knew she had not escaped, Cash was worried she may be too scared to leave at all.

Reaching her bedroom door he knocked and then turned the door handle. It was locked. Knowing he'd be reprimanded for busting the door in, he spoke softly, "Adrian, open the door. I need to talk to you."

Talking her out would be better in the long run anyway. He didn't want to spook her. The door cracked open after he heard the lock being turned and the young Gangrel Primogen found himself looking at the saddest eyes he had ever seen.

She had showered and dressed and was apparently in the middle of unpacking. Clothes and books were in piles on the bed and floor. Adrian saw nothing to distrust in Cash's eyes and let him in.

He introduced himself more formally, telling her his rank and job under Julian's leadership. She said nothing to this but looked at him coldly.

Returning her stare and moving closer he said gently, "We're all worried about you." Adrian could see genuine empathy and concern in his eyes for her.

She decided to talk. "You should be worried. I don't want to be here."

He could smell the fear emanating from her. "Maybe not. But the fact is, you're safer here than you would be at your old place right now. The Brujah would love to have you just because Julian does. And they would kill you to spite him. It would start a war."

Adrian moved even closer to the Gangrel Primogen and angrily explained, "You don't get it do you? I don't want my old life back. And I know I can't go back. But I don't want to stay in this room or this house." Her voice rose and she made Cash back up out the door of the bedroom and into the hall. "I just want to be with Daedalus and left alone. I don't want Julian to Embrace me. And I don't give a damn what that arrogant prick of a Prince says or does about some stupid war!"

By the time Cash was backed up against the wall that opposed the bedroom door, she was yelling at such a pitch that surely every pair of sensitive Kindred ears inside and out the Wolf House heard.

Her fair cheeks were pink with rage as she slammed the door shut. He heard the lock click back into place and knew for certain that the only one that she would allow in that room would be Daedalus. He didn't need her to open the door. He could just go under it.

Julian was waiting patiently in his office for Cash's expected evening report. The Gangrel entered and cleared his throat. "I uh, guess you heard that she threw me out…." He started in on the very subject most likely to be on his Prince's mind. Considering the yelling could be heard even down here in the ground floor office of the east wing, it was a fair assumption to make.

"Yes. Thank you for trying, Cash. She does have quite a temper." Julian was rather amused at the nervous fidgeting of the Gangrel Primogen before him. Adrian's mouth was a powerful weapon he had never had the pleasure of witnessing until now. Too bad it was on an innocent do-gooder. He knew Cash was just worried about her and wanted to do right by her, no matter what Clan she'd eventually be given to.

"I think the Brujah will make an attempt on her, Julian," the younger man stated, confirming what Julian had already suspected. The entire city was aware of the danger this girl represented: war. And it was Julian's job to make sure it never happened.

"They may indeed. But I'm sure that since my loyal guards know of my interest in her, they'll guard her like they would me." Leave no doubt in this young pup's mind, the Prince thought, she's mine- and she had better make it through this alive.

Cash got the veiled warning and nodded.

* * *

At first Adrian would only allow Daedalus to come in. But as the days passed she gradually realized that no one would pester her if she left her door open or went for a walk. With the warm days ending and the nights becoming chillier, he managed to coax her out into the gardens. The roses and hibiscus were blooming their last and about to go dormant for the winter.

As they walked along, she fingered their petals and tried to breathe in their fragrance as if it were something she would be leaving behind. Shivering, she hugged her knit jacket tighter to herself. Daedalus stepped close to pull her into his wool overcoat. Snuggling against him and closing her eyes she breathed him in like one of the flowers dying around them. Turpentine and….what was that?

She sniffed harder and looked at him asking, "What is that? What have you been playing in?" She sniffed him again. Smelled like chemicals of some sort, and herbs. Magic? What has he been doing?

"Julian asked me to do a spell to make you more submissive." The Nosferatu's face was serious until he could see the petulant anger building in her eyes. Then he broke into a devilish grin.

She glared at him and grudgingly returned, "What are you talking about? I don't know how to be submissive." The playful mood was back in her face again.

"Exactly." Daedalus let her wander away from him. Her attraction to the flowers almost made him suggest she plan a garden the following year. But they were already headed into that awful subject. "I wish you were a little more submissive and would let him Embrace you. It would ease a building tension in the city between all the Clans. Or do you like all the attention?" Oh he knew that would spark her into a fight for sure. She hated to be accused of being spoiled or selfish.

But she only gritted her teeth and smiled sweetly at him saying, "What attention? You'd pay attention to me no matter what and that's all I really care about."

"I would pay attention to you no matter what but especially if you would end this silly little standoff and be Embraced already." Daedalus didn't want to play these childish games anymore. But he had to remind himself that this is exactly what she was.

"So you would like me more if I let that arrogant pig put his fangs in my neck?" Adrian stood with her hands on her hips facing him now. It was the same argument as yesterday when Julian spoke to her about the privileges she'd receive as a Prince's Childe. She had called Julian an arrogant pig then too. The Prince had not found it amusing and instead listened as she rattled off a dozen more expletives before running out of the room in tears. Blamed of course on, "Daedalus' cruelty."

What she hadn't seen though, were Daedalus' own blood tears threatening to spill over as she left. If denying her a reason to feel pain was cruel, then perhaps she was justified in her statement, the ancient Nosferatu mused. Being that he did not choose to be Embraced in the first place, he could not begin to understand her motives.

Time was running out for her and Daedalus didn't need Julian to warn him about it. Maybe a little outing would make her more amiable to it. A place filled with lots of Ventrue. Then again that place was more often than not filled with Brujah but the Gangrel would see she was taken care of properly and no harm would come to her. Trying to make amends he gently grasped her hand and brought those warm fingers to his lips. "No, I wouldn't like you more. But Julian would not have persisted this long if he didn't think you'd be a good Ventrue. Look, why don't you, me, and Julian go up to the Haven tonight? It's Lillie's nightclub. I think you would enjoy it a great deal. It's a beautiful establishment."

She couldn't figure out what tactic this was he used now, so she agreed.

Julian was less than thrilled with the idea and only relented because Adrian walked in the room at that moment fully dressed for the occasion. Knowing he was outnumbered and would get an earful from both of them if he said no, Julian put his on dinner jacket and led the way to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow. My chapters seem to be getting longer and longer... .... kinda weird.

So I thought about holding onto this chapter for a few more days but decided in the end that it would be cruel. The ever-so-eloquent-and-verbose reviewer 'Deb of Night' would turn into a frothing, manic mess awaiting an update. (kidding!!) But seriously, folks. We're getting into the real MEATY part of the story. Yum yum! If you like my recipe for Brujah Pot Pie gimme a shout by clicking that Review button at the bottom of the page. Thank you everyone who has reviewed and encouraged me.

PS. If Cameron seems off his rocker, blame me. I twisted him just a wee bit. No rhyme or reason. I just liked messing with him. He's such an awesome bad guy.

~Maraluch

* * *

Chapter Five

'_The Deception Begins'_

A compliment of eight Gangrel followed the trio. And they were intent on making sure no blood was spilled tonight.

As Daedalus invisibly made his way through a back entrance up to the second floor balcony to watch, Lillie was busy playing hostess downstairs. Yes, Adrian had only treated her with hostility before in their casual encounters. But Lillie Langtry was determined to show the Prince's Childe-to-be a good time. It couldn't hurt her Clan any. And it would only earn her more points with Julian. So she pasted on her most dazzling smile and led them to her lover's usual table.

Adrian was not misled by the Toreador's radiance. As Julian drank a glass of wine a waitress set in front of him Adrian remarked, "That is the prettiest viper I have ever seen."

The Prince choked and nearly spit the 30-year-old wine out. "What," he squeaked.

"Lillie. She is beautiful."

"You are determined to alienate everyone around you, aren't you, Adrian?" Julian looked around carefully. All his guards were in place and the Brujah were confined to one area of the large room.

With a tired sigh she said, "Why shouldn't I? It's not working on you though. Why?"

"Because I know that Daedalus is right. And I think you would be a nice addition to the Ventrue Clan."

"A piece of furniture is a nice addition. I am not," she growled coldly. His age was showing, the human decided.

Julian simply let the comment go, determined to make sure Daedalus got what he wanted. The two were compatible and she was willing to see the Nosferatu for more than what the others did. Verbally sparring with her may have been fun but ... tedious. He stood and held his hand out to her in a request to dance.

The Brujah watched from their tables as the Prince led her across the floor, his hand on the small of her back.

Adrian had encountered a few Brujah the past weeks at the Prince's home. Conclaves brought not only the Primogen of each Clan but also occasionally their lieutenants. And she did not like any of the Rabble she had seen so far. They had either winked at her or made lewd comments every time she saw them. The Gangrel told her stories about Cameron's predecessor, Eddy; and how Julian had killed him. Or rather, how Lillie did the deed.

Cameron wasn't as dim-witted as the Primogen before him but Julian was still looking for any reason at all to banish every Brujah from his Domain.

One of the worst run-ins she'd had with the Brujah had been only a few nights ago. An informal social gathering of members from every Clan in the city occurred in what Julian called the 'Wood Room.' Carved monsters and angels peeked their faces(and tails) out from every corner of the enclosed area. The room was a masterpiece commissioned by Archon decades ago. This particular room was often used for informal gatherings because of the warm ambience the wood lent. But also the soundproofing effect.

Quite a few heads had rolled onto the floor in that stately room.

Adrian, Daedalus, and Martine sat in companionable closeness on a couch while looking through books the human had brought for discussion. Martine was a contemporary of Lillie's and so this Toreador shared the same fondness for clothing styles Adrian's career studies specialized in, or at least their later versions. Daedalus was only too happy to share his own bizarre encounters with the entrapments of that time; snagged and tangled claws in corset lacings while attempting escape out bedroom windows, tripping over his prey's dress hem and in turn causing her to lunge in the opposite direction he desired.

The corseted era wasn't all bad, he confessed. A number of his prey fell into his arms in a faint due to the combination of the constriction of their undergarments and hyperventilating in fear of him. The two women glanced at each other knowingly. Only the human was brave enough to outright laugh at him.

Adrian chuckles tapered off and she eyed him adoringly. "I'd swoon for you," she said straight faced.

Speechless, Daedalus blinked and then shyly glanced away.

The Toreador pressed her lips together in amusement at the human's flirting but then frowned when a 'hmph' was heard from the direction of the Brujah Primogen and his second.

Following where Martine's attention was diverted, the Nosferatu Primogen was disturbed to see Cameron's eyes take on a near Frenzy sheen before turning away to speak directly to his second in command. Thankfully, Adrian did not witness this show of feral emotion. But Daedalus wasn't going to let it pass.

He swiftly stood and approached the man only to see Julian's form suddenly appear between them. A slight twist in the set of his jaw and a narrowing of his Prince's eyes said it all. _Leave him alone._ The Nosferatu's nostrils flared and he stood his ground.

As the two stared each other down the conversations in the room dulled until utter silence prevailed.

"So who did I wrong this time, Julian, that your pet wants to tear me apart?" Cameron's casual demeanor pushed Daedalus over the edge.

As he stepped forward so did Julian, only to lay his hand on the angry Nosferatu's chest. "You are a bit sensitive tonight, old man. Why don't you take Adrian and enjoy the evening alone with her?"

In what seemed an eternity to Kindred senses, Daedalus slowly calmed and finally backed away from his friend when he realized that the Prince was trying to help him save face.

As he later analyzed the incident, Daedalus wasn't sure how to define the emotion shown in Cameron's eyes. Or what it meant. All he knew was that the Beast in him screamed of danger and to protect his interests. Namely, Adrian.

* * *

Julian pulled her closer and held her gently, swaying with the music. He was a good dancer she had to admit. Too bad she wasn't trying to impress him as much. Stepping on his foot and banging her knee on his, she huffed in embarrassment and whispered, "You sure you're up to feeling the amount of bruises I'm capable of giving you tonight?"

A serenely amused smile graced his handsome mouth as he looked at her. "How do you think I learned?" An eye roll was her only answer.

As the two swayed to the gentle beat their positions reversed until Adrian had the Brujah in her line of sight. Every single one of them appeared to be quite absorbed with what their Prince was doing at the moment. Or was it her they were interested in? She had witnessed Daedalus' emotional meltdown a few nights earlier and when she asked him about it all he responded with was a warning to stay away from the Brujah if she could possibly help it.

"I think the wolves are licking their chops," she murmured. "Are they really as horrid as I think or am I just trying to 'alienate' them like you say I do everyone else?" The music around them stopped and the live entertainment began to set up.

The two came to a standstill and Julian lowered his face to hers. Enunciating slowly and clearly in her ear he said, "They're worse than you can imagine. They have no discipline and always overreach themselves. My head is what they're reaching for now."

"Well, if they have such lofty ambitions why should I deprive them of it? Or you?"

"What are you saying," he asked.

Fake innocence in abundance a sly smile twisted her lip as she intertwined her arm in his and led him to the bar. Leaning against it with her arm she said, "If overreaching themselves is what they do best, why not let them reach for something besides your head?"

Julian let her words sink in and searched her eyes. "Are you insane?"

"No. But you are if you don't see what an opportunity you have. I don't mind dying for a good cause." Adrian shrugged and sat on a bar stool, motioning for a bartender to bring her a drink. "Besides, it's only temporary, right? You can Embrace me after they kill me."

Julian sat pondering all this as the minutes passed. A few Kindred came by and paid their respects and then wandered off to enjoy the music of Lillie's Haven. Adrian nodded with downcast eyes as they greeted her as well.

The city had waited breathlessly to meet Julian's Childe-to-be in public and was mildly disappointed. _She's mousy_, they spoke among themselves._ Pretty, but doesn't have a tongue. She's not going to fit in well. Julian should let the Nosferatu have her._ The whispers circulated.

Finally speaking again Julian growled, "Daedalus would never forgive me for using you in such a manner. He wants you at his side. Not dead!"

Taking a deep breath she returned, "Too bad. All I need is for you to argue with me and then go upstairs to him. I'll do the rest. And-" he opened his mouth in surprise but she shushed him. "And don't mention any of this to him. You know what a hissy fit he'll throw. It's my idea. You had nothing to do with it. Your conscience is clear."

Julian Luna sat in shell shocked silence for a good minute while he considered what she was offering. And why. This was no lapse in judgment or grief over her lost human life before it was ended. This was clever manipulation. And his hands were now tied in the tightest of knots because of her stubborn will. If he said no she would find a way to go forward with it but in much worse conditions. At least here he could control the outcome to a certain extent and protect her.

He shook his head slowly then so nearby Kindred could hear said cruelly, "You can't go back, Adrian. It's not safe and our laws won't allow it. You belong with me now. Let me know when you're ready to grow up." Smoothly standing up and buttoning his dark dinner jacket, he left her and walked up the stairs.

Adrian smiled inwardly. God, that was too suave. He has too much practice lying. Appearing angry at Julian's retreat, Adrian consoled herself with her drink. Kindred who had overheard the Prince's one-sided argument with her whispered to each other: _Maybe Julian will kill her instead of Embrace her._

The Prince's first Childe of his brood of two was a cop by the name of Sonny Toussaint. And Sonny, police nose always on patrol, smelled something fishy about the way his Sire had openly argued with Adrian. Why would he walk away from her? Something had to be wrong for his Sire to let his anger show in public.

Sliding up next to the alcohol guzzling human, Sonny nudged her arm.

"Sonny!" she said with a fake smile and a little laugh. "Finally, somebody who doesn't want to bite me."

The Ventrue smiled and leaned close grinning, "You act like that's a bad thing. How do you know you wouldn't like it, hmm?"

"God, with as much as you all think about sex it's amazing you don't just run around naked. But that'd be a little conspicuous wouldn't it?" Adrian hadn't counted on her future brother's nosiness. She had to get rid of him! Alternating between complementary peanuts and her dutifully replenished drink Adrian tried in vain for a half an hour to get rid of Sonny.

She finally figured out that he was protecting her in the only way he could at the moment. Just being there. He was waiting her out until she got so drunk that she had to be taken home. _Damn him_! Adrian quit gulping so much liquor and politely sipped instead. She wondered if Julian had tipped him off somehow to look after her. Having a brother was going to be a pain in the ass. Having two was going to make her scream.

Telling Sonny this he laughed and just sat there. "You're all smothering me, Sonny. You, Julian, even Daedalus. I can't take this anymore."

"That's what you and Julian were fighting about," he asked.

"Yes!" She was genuinely irritated now.

"So, let me get this straight. You think we're all smothering you and you want me to leave you alone while those Brujah are sitting over there slobbering like a pack of rabid dogs waiting for the chance to hurt something of Julian's?" The Ventrue stuffed a handful of complimentary peanuts in his mouth and crunched noisily, waiting for an answer.

Cameron and his five attending Clanmates debated over what to do with Adrian. Tired of talking, Cameron walked over to the Ventrue and human, taking a seat on the other side of the human. "Evening out with your future sibling, Adrian?"

Sonny replied, "I don't think Julian would appreciate you being so close, Cameron."

But the Brujah leaned back with a relaxed smile on his face. "No problem. I just came over for a quick chat."

"Boys," Adrian sighed. "No fighting, please. As long as you both behave I don't mind if you stay."

Fixing a dominating stare on Cameron, Sonny let him know in no uncertain terms that there was no way in hell he was going to leave her alone with the Brujah.

Up above in the balcony, both Julian and Daedalus watched closely. The Nosferatu looked to Julian, silently pleading for help. Julian held his ground and told him there was nothing to fear. His love was protected.

Cameron smiled wider and aimed it at Adrian. "Tell me, Adrian. Are you still hanging out with that sewer rat?"

_Considering the fact I just met you,…no… _"What sewer rat would you be speaking of," she asked innocently. She would tear him to pieces. She would make sure she got first crack at cracking his skull open. She would-

"The one that sits in Julian's Conclave," he said harshly.

"And why exactly would you care who I associate with?"

Sonny cringed. His senses warned him of her rising anger. This was not going to be pretty and he wondered if Julian was watching from above. The view was blocked by the underside of the balcony and besides, he didn't want to make Cameron any crazier by seeing him look for the Prince.

Cameron explained condescendingly; "As it appears Julian has his eye on you, I thought I would take it upon myself to let you know that it would be unseemly for members of the aristocratic breed to associate with Kindred who live in the sewers. Politically it is looked down upon as well. What can that freak teach you anyway, how to paint by numbers in the mud?"

Adrian felt like ripping out his throat right then and there but she held herself in check. "So why don't you go dig yourself a hole so I don't have to associate with you, Cameron?" She could feel her blood pressure rise.

He inhaled her scent deeply, leaning forward and close to her face. "I have an even better idea. Why don't you and I go for a little spin? I'll set you straight about all those lies these Ventrue have been putting in your pretty ears about my Clan."

Adrian grabbed Cameron by his tie and jerked down so hard and fast that his chin hit the bar with a sick thud. The fabric tightened around his neck making his face turn bright red. He tried to pull himself back up but Adrian jerked again on his tie and choked him even harder.

Sonny shot up off his stool and hissed, "Adrian! Let him go. You can't do this, not in here!"

The other Brujah looked on with wide eyes. Julian restrained Daedalus before racing downstairs. He stood near his Gangrel. The other club patrons were oblivious to the assault underway.

Adrian ignored Sonny and wrapped her hand once around Cameron's tie for a more secure grip on him. "Listen you sick piece of shit. I don't give a damn about some little etiquette game you all play. I'm friends with whoever I want. And Sonny here, telling me I can't hurt you? Screw him. And screw Julian. His rules do not apply to me yet and I fully intend to take advantage of that if it means I get to knock your rude ass down a few pegs. Your Elysium rules mean shit to me. I wanted to enjoy a nice evening out and get a few drinks. But I can see that's not going to happen until you and your friends understand something. If you or any of your Brujah ever comes within a hundred feet of me, they should know that their balls are going to hit the ground a good ten seconds before the rest of them will."

She released Cameron's tie and let him go. As his eyes met hers she could see the pure animal rage contained in them. He was embarrassed and that very emotion would propel him to do what she wanted. Sonny and Adrian sat back down and watched Cameron straighten his tie and shirt. He walked back over to his table to fume. And she knew, to plan her painful execution.

Julian motioned for his eldest son to bring Adrian to him. Julian, Adrian, Sonny, and three Gangrel including Cash calmly walked up the stairs to Lillie's apartment. Daedalus came in off the balcony.

* * *

Review. Please?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

'_A Gift or a Curse?'_

As soon as the door was closed behind the crowd, Julian let lose, "I hope that you have a good excuse for what I just witnessed! What the bloody hell were you thinking?"

_Damn_, Adrian thought. _I hadn't thought this far_. "He was being an ass. And he called Daedalus a sewer rat. I was defending his honor."

The Nosferatu came to stand beside her and said, "I don't need anyone else to defend my honor. The Brujah will not forgive this insult like I would. Words fade. But you publicly humiliated Cameron. He will destroy you for that. What you did was not wise."

Julian was livid. "With your temper, maybe I should let the Brujah have you," he snarled. He paced and hissed, "Do you not realize that when they get a hold of you they will not Embrace you, Adrian? Now they'll want to kill you. They'll drain you dry and leave you for dead. Or they'll Embrace you, torture you, THEN kill you!" The Prince's eyes glowed an unearthly color in his rage.

The human visibly trembled and swallowed. Clenching her teeth, she attempted to hold back the tears which pooled within her eyes. Failing, she burst into loud sobs with her hands over her face. Daedalus wrapped his arms around her letting her cry against his chest.

Everyone else in the room relaxed. For a moment Cash thought Julian was going to strangle her. "Take her back to the estate," the Prince ordered. "And keep her out of trouble."

As they all turned to see her back to the Prince's home, Julian sat down from his tirade. She was a good actress. He'd have to beware of that in the future.

Before the Nosferatu Primogen could move toward the back door, she muffled against his now tear soaked shirt, "Arsenic."

"What?"

"Arsenic. That's what you smell like. I couldn't figure it out before. But then Cameron started going on and on about rats and it came to me. You were making rat poison?"

Impressed by her deductions he replied, "Yes, well, just because we live underground doesn't mean that we have to accommodate the pests that live there. They were eating my canvases. They deserved to die."

Back in his haven, Adrian sat morosely watching him draw her likeness on a sketch pad. He had often done so lately. And she was a willing model to amuse him. She had found sketches of herself sitting in her apartment, from when he was watching her. But these had been layered under canvases strewn about the room, so she doubted she was meant to find them or see them.

Julian didn't come down to yell at her any more and no other Nosferatu visited. If they had heard what she'd done, she imagined they would twist her arm to make nice with Cameron. Not that she would. Nicholas, Daedalus' second in command of the Clan, was warming to her gradually. He would have been just as harsh with her as Julian had been.

She frowned and considered her dilemma. "If you would Embrace me, the Brujah would leave me alone," she stated.

Daedalus raised his eyes and his hand was stilled from drawing for the moment, deep in thought. "From the beginning, you have looked at this as if it were a gift instead of what it truly is, Adrian. It is a curse to be as we are. And what Clan you are Embraced by cannot ever be undone. I can't do it. I'm too old. And I won't. I want more for you…..you deserve so much more than this."

"What do you know about I deserve," she yelled. "How can you be my friend and not realize this is what I want? Too old? What the hell does that mean? I thought you became stronger when you got older. Wouldn't that help me?"

He bowed his head but wouldn't respond. The Nosferatu began drawing once again, this time from memory. He couldn't bear to look at her. Couldn't begin to relate to her the tears he'd shed and hours of agony endured, to simply be known as _Nosferatu_. He pressed his lips together in a hard line and shook his head instead.

"Why are you doing this?"

His hand stilled once more against the paper, searching for an answer. "I don't want to see you in pain. Ever," he finally answered. It was a whisper.

But that whisper was a knife in her heart.

"You're hurting me now, by not trusting me to know what I want." Adrian twisted her body around until she sat sideways in the large recliner. Laying her cheek on her arm and the arm of the chair, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to cry again.

Two hours of crouching in the chair and staring at the walls and Adrian fell asleep. The Nosferatu carefully picked her up and carried her to his bed. He pulled a blanket over her. She stirred but her eyes didn't open. Daedalus made his rounds through the Prince's residence and surrounding grounds. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he went to see Julian.

The Prince was still irate about the incident at the Haven. He made it clear that Adrian would be moved within the hour to his own room. "I promised you I would Embrace her on your behalf. But if she refuses to let me, what can I do? She has shown an utter lack of respect for a Primogen and threatened to kill him. It wouldn't have, of course. But Cameron wouldn't be able to show his face in this state again if word got out that some human publicly killed him. The safest place for her at the moment is with me. But that doesn't mean that I won't kill her myself if she ever dares do anything like that again."

Waking Adrian up and relaying his message put her in a foul mood. She stomped upstairs and went to Julian's suite. Opening the door without knocking, she saw servants had already begun transferring her belongings and putting her clothes away.

She ignored them and climbed into the massive bed. Quarter of an hour later just as her eyes began to feel heavy again, all the hair stood up on the back of her neck. Skin crawling, she peeked over the covers. Julian stood with his arms crossed.

"That was quite a performance," he acknowledged with a frown.

Yawning wide enough to show him her tonsils she said, "You too. Glad you enjoyed it. Now let me get some beauty sleep before the Brujah make me into a corpse."

Chuckling, he removed his jacked and started to unbutton his starched white shirt.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"This is my bed, Adrian." Shucking his clothes down to his boxer shorts, he slid under the covers.

"Are you sure Lillie won't get jealous?" she joked.

"I don't have to do anything to make Lillie jealous. It's a Toreador trait that is quite natural to her."

"Hmm. So, you can kill Cameron, right?"

"Not right now. I have to wait until he comes for you."

"I know that! I just mean you do have ways you can kill each other?"

"Several. Don't worry about it. Now go to sleep."

Adrian yawned once more before turning on her side and forcing her eyelids to close. Julian did the same.

* * *

'_Tempers Flare'_

One week later news began to trickle in from various sources of the Brujah's scheme. A Nosferatu witnessed an Assamite propositioning Cameron to help, "take care of his problems." The Gangrel took note of an increase in the Brujah's store of ammunition and weapons. And the Toreador noticed strange activity in several companies of theirs that had ties to other Brujah owned businesses.

They were laundering money and beefing up on an offensive strategy. They would move soon and their Prince patiently waited.

The Prince and Adrian forged a tenuous friendship during this time. He wasn't quite the 'arrogant prick of a Prince,' she'd previously labeled him. He warmed to her as the days and nights passed.

The Nosferatu Primogen was only too pleased things were finally going right between Julian and the young human. She no longer whined to him about what an ass Julian was and seemed to have calmed down a bit. Daedalus knew that most women who met Julian Luna for the first time thought of him as either a piss ant or a saint.

The truth was somewhere in between the two extremes. Morally speaking, Julian was a saint. The philosophy behind his rule had been since the beginning, 'nothing unnecessary.' In other words, no unnecessary carnage and no unnecessary evidence. Down the path of the straight and narrow was he. But when it came to business and who warmed his heart, he was a true piss ant. Jealousy over lovers may have been a Toreador trait but the Ventrue Prince was dangerously jealous when it came to people in his life who truly mattered to him or his goals.

Lillie Langtry knew that he never thought twice about any of the other lovers she took to her bed. This caused a rage in her soul which spilled over onto innocent people at times. Because she knew in her heart, she meant nothing to him; purely expendable.

Not that she hadn't tried manipulating his emotions. It just didn't work. He was oblivious to her except when he wanted a passionate bed partner. And Lillie could never refuse.

Julian knew Lillie would feel put off by Adrian's presence in his rooms. It took two weeks for her anger to reach the boiling point. The confrontation happened, coincidentally, in his suite.

The Toreador Primogen learned that the two typically retired around five AM. At four thirty she made herself her most beautiful and slipped on a barely-there negligee and silk robe. Lying in wait for Julian, she was discovered by Adrian first.

Confused, the human said, "Julian didn't tell me I was switching room again."

Smoothing imaginary wrinkles from her pale gown she appeared unperturbed. "Maybe he didn't want to hurt your tender young feelings," she remarked. "It's not like you could satisfy him. Humans cannot satisfy Kindred lust. Poor little creatures just don't have the endurance we do."

The Prince had paused by the door of his room and listened to the two women.

"Well, I suppose cold hearts attract cold hearts," Adrian said sarcastically.

Lillie didn't answer but her eyelids narrowed to slits. Adrian stood her ground. Julian heard enough to know that Lillie would bully Adrian mercilessly unless he did something now. The Toreador had tried once to murder a lover from his past, out of this same insane jealousy.

But just as he pushed the doors open he heard Lillie say, "What? Why are you laughing?"

Adrian's smirk had turned into mute laughter. "You." A dangerous glint entered the Toreador's eyes. She did not enjoy being laughed at. "You're such an idiot. Did you really think Julian and I were lovers? He's never touched me, Lillie. I'm only here because the Brujah are after me. And he's the one who ordered me to stay here. So, if you two plan to have a little romp under the sheets, please find another room. I'll be gone soon enough. And there are plenty of rooms to choose from."

Julian entered nonchalantly and took off his jacket. "Lillie? How can I help you?"

Every evil thing she wanted to say was on the tip of her tongue. But she swallowed her anger down and smiled. "I just wanted to wish my Prince a good rest." She stepped to him and reached for his hand.

Carefully studying her eyes, he allowed her to kiss his hand before saying lowly, "Good rest to you as well." Julian nodded for her to leave and listened for the click of the doors closing before continuing to undress.

Adrian quickly pulled on a nightgown while Julian's back was turned. "Julian," she said. He turned to face her. "You've got woman problems," she said with a sad sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

'_Off To Camilla's'_

To all the Prince's advisors, it appeared as though the Assamites were the Brujah's weapon of choice.

Nicholas, Daedalus' right-hand man within the Clan wasn't so sure. "This is too obvious. Only months ago an Assamite was hired to murder Julian. Having failed, what makes you think they would agree to murder a human for some petty little injustice to a Brujah Primogen's ego?"

"We can only go on the evidence we have. And there's no telling what the Brujah have offered as a price."

Nicholas shook his head and sighed. "Do we have any proof? No. That's a stupid question. They never leave any proof. We have to do something!"

Steps on stone stairs. Light human feet. The two Nosferatu were silent as a dark clad Adrian entered Daedalus' haven. "Daedalus, Nicholas. What's up?" she said conversationally. Both men hesitated and she frowned, glancing from one to the other. "Was I interrupting something? I'll come back later." She turned to retrace her steps up the stairs but her friend's voice stopped her.

"Are you up for a walk over to Camilla's?"

"Um. Sure. Why?"

"I was going there shortly."

The human woman shrugged and nodded.

Nicholas, and indeed everyone, had noticed Adrian's new love for black attire of late. Today was no exception. Black from head to toe. Black jeans and shoes. Black V throated shirt. Maybe the fear of danger lurking in the dark made her see the wisdom of camouflage. Or she just liked the simplicity of the Nosferatu wardrobe.

If Julian had his way, she'd begin dressing in a more refined manner, partial to blues, grays, and blacks; as befitting the typical Ventrue. But Adrian hardly fit in with that ideal Ventrue image. As she'd once said, "Silk panties give me the willies. I'm a cotton girl, all the way." Daedalus choked back laughter as he witnessed the twisted look on Julian's face at that retort. The Prince was doing everything in his power to help her find friends and a _place_ within the Ventrue Clan. It wasn't going so well. After the fight over her wardrobe, he gave up. At least for the time being.

Already whispers circulated throughout the Nosferatu Clan about the close relationship between the human and their Primogen. At times, Nicholas felt tempted to ask the ancient whether or not the two would ever be more than they were presently. With her by his side, he's shown more humor than anyone had ever seen. He was downright mellow when in her company. Adrian and Daedalus were perfect companions. And would be perfect mates, except for the lack of intimacy. It was downright perplexing, Nicholas thought. More scandalous than anything. Everyone saw, but nobody said. Something had to give between them.

Daedalus was moving his lips but Nichols wasn't hearing him. The Primogen snapped his fingers. Nicholas blinked and rose out of his sidetracked thoughts. "What?"

"I want you to get our strongest to stand guard at Camilla's. And tell them I want these assassins alive. We need confessions to nail Cameron for this. Go." As Nicholas jumped up and through the sewer exit, Daedalus removed his smoking jacket and replaced it with his overcoat.

"You're going to take me to Camilla's until the Assamites come?" she asked.

"Yes. But I need to inform Julian first. We'll go up invisibly so if they're already here we won't give them a chance at you while you're not properly guarded."

"What? You can't protect me?" Her voice was mischievous but he also heard sadness in it.

"One Nosferatu, no matter how strong or skilled, cannot protect someone if there are three or four of the enemy with no forewarning. While I do have the forewarning, we also still don't have a clear enough picture of what is going on, or how they'll attack. Come."

Holding her close, they quietly moved up the stairs and into the house. Everything looked the same to her. Except the guards didn't give either one of them a second glance.

The Nosferatu felt her sides tremble from trying to control her silent giggles and he clamped a hand over her mouth. He knew what she was experiencing. The exhilaration of feeling like a thief and getting away with it. It was a fun game in his youth. He enjoyed it. Not the stealing part. He never did that. But the sneaking was a high that only lost its potency after so many centuries.

Nosferatu fledglings sometimes became so giddy with their newfound powers that they drove their Sire crazy the first few years. Particularly unruly fledglings ended up bruised and with broken bones from their Sire's attempt to make them view it not as a game, but as a tool. It was the most effective defensive tool their Clan had within their grasp. The Nosferatu were the strongest of all Kindred, but if ten other Kindred ganged up on one of them, the ability to not be seen or to transform into mist was truly a blessing. They could usually manage to wiggle out of the enemy's noose.

They were inside. Now they just had to find Julian. He was in his study and the invisible pair listened outside the door. He was with someone. Daedalus cocked his head and leaned closer. Female…it was Camilla! Daedalus opened the door and swiftly pulled Adrian inside.

Willing them both back into the visible range of eyesight, he launched himself at the Nosferatu female and slammed her against the wall behind the Prince's desk. Unsheathing his talons, he curled his left hand across the front of her throat. Not drawing blood. Simply holding her there with the promise to rip out her jugular if she struggled. Camilla hung like a limp doll from the man's grasp. A low growl rumbled in his throat as he glared at her. Her feet were several inches off the ground and she stared at her Primogen, frightened out of her mind.

Julian stood up and looked to Adrian, a question in his eyes. She shrugged and lifted her hands in the air and her sides to signal confusion. Taking a few steps toward the two Nosferatu, Julian asked, "What has she done?"

"I've sent several of my Clan to watch her haven and I planned to take Adrian there for safekeeping. I wanted to let you know of Adrian's whereabouts before I actually took her there. But now I find that the lady of the house is here with you. When she should have been in her haven, considering the lockdown of the tunnels I ordered. If this really _is _Camilla…" He sniffed her neck now. More to unnerve her than seeking clues as to her identity. She gulped. Daedalus was one of the oldest Nosferatu in the western US and one of the most feared. Compassion for the enemy was not a trait he possessed. She knew he would defy Julian if it meant being able to extinguish the enemy himself. He thoroughly enjoyed the crush of evil in his hands. A good man. But a really bad man to have as an enemy.

Julian understood the situation now and asked, "Does anyone else know you and Adrian are here?"

"Nicholas. No one else. I shielded us and snuck in. How many people know she's here?"

"I'm not sure. It depends on how she got here."

Camilla mouthed something. Daedalus leaned forward and watched her closely. "Back way? You came in the back way?" She nodded as much as she could considering the sharp claws digging in under her chin. Daedalus grabbed her hand and brought it up to eyelevel. He clasped it so her fingers were bent painfully back and exposed her wrist. She didn't move to stop him. Raking one fang across the smooth white skin of Camilla's wrist, he sipped the liquid which spilled from her veins. There was no darkness here. No malevolence or ill will. Only sad, kind, Camilla. With a pagan psychopath for a dead mate. But no… there was no malice here.

Assamites could change their form at will, but there was no hiding their evil intent within the blood. The blood always spoke truth. Camilla shuddered with the pleasure of giving her blood to another. All too soon, Daedalus licked the wound closed and slowly released her. She dropped to her feet with a soft thud and rubbed her neck. Her esophagus was only a little bruised.

Backing away from his Clanmate, Daedalus paced, deep in thought.

"Has it begun then?" Julian asked.

"It depends on why she's here, my Prince. Did you call for Camilla or did she come on her own?"

"I summoned her here." Julian knew by the way the old man was looking at him that he was suspicious of whether or not he was really himself. The Assamites had impersonated him before and almost gotten away with it. Coming face to face with his old mentor, Julian admitted reluctantly, "Well, you know that besides yourself, the best gossip around comes from Camilla." A tiny smirk of a grin from the Ventrue and then it was gone.

Daedalus glanced at Camilla ruefully.

"Seriously, we were discussing your stubbornness about Embracing Adrian. I wanted her thoughts." Looking deeply into the Primogen's eyes, he brought his own arm up, unbuttoned the cuff and exposed his wrist.

Daedalus bit deeply and drew vitae into his mouth. Lovely, hardcore Ventrue with an insatiable appetite for women. Yes, this was Julian. Even if his Sire had in the past complained that perhaps he'd fed one too many times from Toreador women.

Julian hissed in pleasure and then pulled his arm back. The Nosferatu's hand did not release him and so he stayed glued to his mouth. Irritation came through the link and Daedalus licked Julian's wrist with a flick of his tongue before letting go. "Greedy old man," he growled playfully. "Get your meal somewhere else. We have work to do."

"A Ventrue calling a Nosferatu greedy. Interesting," he retorted with a gentle snort. That wasn't even an hors-d'oeuvre. The Beast simmered deep in his belly. Hell, those few nips just made him hungry when he had not thought of hunting for days.

Rearranging his sleeve, Julian spoke to all three at once. "First things first. We need to figure out who, if anyone is in your haven." He pointed to Camilla. "Second, we need to get you safe." He pointed at Adrian.

"I suggest we send Camilla back out the way she came to take a message to one of the guards outside her haven. If they say it's clear then we take Adrian down and keep her surrounded," Daedalus said.

"That sounds good. But what then? We can't keep her guarded forever. Eventually they'll infiltrate." Julian sat on the edge of his glossy walnut desk. His arms were folded. He looked at the human as if to say, 'and this is all your fault.' She squirmed uncomfortably.

"Then they'll have the entire Nosferatu Clan on them," Daedalus said darkly. "Do you think the Assamites can possibly succeed with their target completely surrounded by Nosferatu?"

This was ego talking, Julian assured himself. Pure ego, and purely about Adrian. But he did have a point. "Ok. Camilla?"

Daedalus gave her explicit instructions and sent her out. Daedalus, Julian, and Adrian sat and waited patiently.

Camilla walked out the back door and slipped into the forest. The guards saw her and she nodded to them. She slid into a tight tunnel underground and ended up in the main tunnel heading east/west. As she got closer to her own haven, she gently coughed.

Where inky blackness once was there now stood one of her own Clanmates. She told him she needed him to confirm her haven was clear before sending Adrian down. Minutes later he returned and nodded.

Camilla didn't go back the way she came. Instead, she went to Daedalus' haven and used one of his tunnels that led into the north wing hall. She pushed the wood panel and it slid quietly to one side on silent rollers. Cloaking herself from all eyes she quickly went to the study and transforming into a fine mist, crept under the door.

Camilla gave them an affirmative answer and watched as Julian sprang into action. He armed himself with several knives and a phosphorous gun from a locked cabinet. He threw one to Daedalus and another to Camilla. The two Nosferatu cloaked the others and snuck them back through the wall panel and into Daedalus' haven. The foursome then went on to Camilla's own haven.

Nosferatu guards stopped them about every hundred feet or so. They arrived at the entrance and Julian entered first. The two guards seated inside rose at once and Julian dismissed them, shutting the door.

Camilla inhaled and gave a big sigh of relief, flopping down into a chair. Piles and piles of clothes lay about. Some in boxes. Some not. Camilla was the Clan seamstress and her work, which brought her much favor, was never-ending. The place was hardly fit for guests and she knew it. She kicked over piles with her feet and unearthed some chairs.

Adrian sat. Julian stayed standing, looking around. Daedalus made it clear he intended to stay. He took a seat and lit a cigarette. The click of the shutting lighter brought Julian's focus back to his Primogen. Lazy smoke drifted from the Nosferatu's lips.

A tap at the door behind him and the Prince cautiously opened it. "Your guards discovered you missing and won't take our explanation. They want to see you."

He nodded, aggravated, then turned to the ancient. "I need you upstairs then. The rest of your Clan is capable…"

Giving a squeeze to Adrian's warm hand, Daedalus reluctantly put out his cigarette. Damn. It would have been nice being cooped up with Adrian for a few days, regardless of the other nosy occupant. Daedalus' irritation was mild. He'd be glad if she even made it through this alive. The Assamites were a relentless bunch. Giving the two women a backward glance before exiting with Julian, Adrian caught his gaze and held it. She looked away with a small smile. He felt his stomach do a flip before he managed to tear himself away and walk forward.

The Gangrel guards were about ready to shoot anything that moved they were so jumpy. They all knew of the present threat but the wait had taken its toll on them psychologically.

The group made it about twenty yards toward an accessible entrance which led to the surface, when screams were heard.

* * *

I know.. I know.. I'm evil. I adore cliffhangers.

And you're in for a wait of at least a few days to see the next chapter. So rant and rave all you want in reviews. I will read them with a smile on my lips.

With all those Nosferatu in the tunnels, how did they get to their prey?


	8. Chapter 8

Many thanks to those of you following the story and reviewing! At least one question is answered during this chapter. There are so many others, though, which haven't been touched on yet. It's quite a complicated mess the Brujah have gotten themselves into. Poor Adrian.

Answers are coming shortly, no worries. The next chapter is REALLY long, so please forgive this short one. It serves its purpose.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

'_A Death'_

The screams echoed throughout the tunnels, bouncing off the cement walls of the sewers. Within seconds they were back where they'd started, only this time with five Gangrel trailing closely behind.

Daedalus shoved his Clanmates aside and squeezed into Camilla's haven. Camilla herself had been knocked unconscious and another female held her head in her lap trying to wake her up.

Adrian was nowhere to be seen. But a Nosferatu was dangling with his legs out of a hole in the ceiling. Pulling him out, he discovered it was Nicholas. "I'm too big to get up there," he yelled impatiently.

Unsheathing his claws, Daedalus jumped up and tore at the ceiling. Unlike most other Nosferatu havens, Camilla's had a metal roof because it was located directly under a gas station. Several layers of metal tunnels acting as a safeguard were constructed before the actual fuel tank was installed. Then the concrete was poured to protect the gas pumps and their tanks. Leakage and fumes were not something she'd ever had to worry about before now but she would after this.

Daedalus' long claws got snagged in a welded seam and he tore at it frantically. With any luck they hadn't gotten very far. Nicholas and the others joined in and in a matter of seconds the entire panel was down. Thick twists of metal lay scattered. There was only one tunnel that had been traveled by the Assamites from what he could tell. Daedalus clawed his way up into the hole and on his hands and knees, crawled forward.

He could hear a scraping up ahead and moved faster. Suddenly he felt a swift kick in the face. Growling and tipping his face to the side he lunged forward and grabbed. The Assamite had a knife and he felt it tear into his chest. Swiping madly and punching, the Nosferatu heard a loud crunch and thud.

Taking the Assamite by the feet he tried to pull him back through to where his Clanmates waited. But the enemy wasn't through and got his senses about him once more. This time he felt ankles grip and tighten around his neck, trying to snap it.

Daedalus struggled for a moment but managed to yank the assassin down beside him. The claws of the assassin were out now and he used them viciously. The knife wound in his chest was catching up with the Nosferatu finally. The smell of his own blood was overpowering and gave him enough strength to make one final strike. Daedalus reached for the man's chest and felt the typical defensive arm swing up at an angle. With his other hand, he tore into the Assamite's belly, sharp talons sinking deep. Pulling, he felt the blood spill over his hands and pool around him. The death screams of the would-be-assassin echoed in the tunnels.

When Daedalus was sure he was dead he shoved the body down as far as he could with his feet. Crawling forward he discovered Adrian, bound and gagged. She was still conscious and whimpered when he touched her. It was pitch black and the only thing she could see were his glowing eyes. Of course she was frightened.

Sitting beside her in the cramped space, he pulled her close and caught his breath. Taking inventory of his injuries wasn't encouraging. He should have fed from the Assamite. He was bleeding out everywhere. He untied her hands and she tore the cloth out of her mouth. Her hands were on his face and then around his neck, her breath hot in his ear, sniffing and holding back sobs.

She was safe now from the assassin. But the Beast wanted to come out and play. Her warmth. The stench of blood all around them. He couldn't do this. He couldn't feed from her. He had to get them out before he did something he regretted.

Thankfully, there was a scuffle and then more pairs of glowing eyes joined them. His Clan had dragged the Assamite's body out and were ready to take them now. Adrian went first and Julian caught her as she was lowered from the ceiling. Daedalus was on the verge of torpor and a Nosferatu jumped down and then grabbed his Primogen's arms as he was pushed out of the tunnel head first.

The ancient fought to remain awake and alert. He looked around himself. Adrian was in Julian's arms and looking down at him fearfully, his own blood drenching the front of her clothing.

Nicholas was beside him now, tearing his Primogen's bloody shirt off and reaching for medical supplies. Bandages, needle, thread, and a small bottle of enhanced morphine. Daedalus turned his head as he heard the cork coming out of the bottle of painkiller. "No," he murmured, "Just do it." So Nicholas began stitching the bloody wound in his chest. Eyelids fluttered and Daedalus gasped. Nicholas glanced up at Julian and shook his head.

Adrian wailed and shoved Julian away. She dropped down to Daedalus' side. Using his own extended claws, she ripped into her forearm and shoved it toward him. Crying tapered off into hurried breaths as the Nosferatu drank. Her whole body tingling, she laid her head on his shoulder. The pleasure roared through her as he continued to pull against her veins. She felt sharp fangs stab once, then twice, as he reopened the wounds.

Deliriously light headed, she couldn't open her eyes anymore. But she heard a panicked voice before she completely blacked out. It was Julian. He was trying to pull him off her saying, "Stop. You're going to kill her…."

And then there was blackness and no sound.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

'_The Resolution'_

Days later Adrian reopened her eyes. It was night and looking around her she could see that she was in Julian's bed. An IV was taped to the top of her left hand and clear liquid running into her vein. _How long have I been asleep?_

Suddenly a man stood at her bedside. Kind face. Very trim fingernails, she noticed. "Two days. Nearly three," he answered. Undoubtedly Ventrue, she mused. "Yes," he grimaced, "You do know a lot about us." He introduced himself. It seems that Kindred doctors were a commodity these days. The doctor removed the IV and as he left he said, "You'll need to rest the next day or so, but other than dehydration you're fine." He covered her back up and opened the door.

Julian and Daedalus came forward. For once, both of them were speechless. They both looked almost……embarrassed?

"What? No yelling," she asked. "And you're ok!" She gave the Nosferatu a wide grin and sat up.

He nodded and came to sit on the edge of the bed. "Don't ever do anything like that again. I could have killed you. I almost did," he said sadly.

"You're telling me not to care whether you live or die," she asked with a frown. "I can't do that. And I won't promise to never do that again." He looked away from her bashfully. He was embarrassed! But why? "I wish you had Embraced me then. That's the only thing I regret about doing it."

In a sweet gesture of thanks, Daedalus gently put his lips to her forehead. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his back. Ending the hug, he took both her hands in his own and glanced back at the Prince. "Julian and I both agree that it's far too dangerous for you to remain human any longer. The Assamite threat is over. But the Brujah will not back off so easily. They're determined to tear the city apart. The Prince's job is to keep the peace. But he can't do that until you are Embraced and have some chance of defending yourself."

Adrian looked from Daedalus to Julian and back again. The Ventrue took a seat on the bed on the opposite side. He looked out the corner of his eye at the Primogen and Daedalus stood at once, backing away from them. Julian could sense her fear and excruciating sadness.

"I don't want him to Embrace me," she pleaded.

"I'll always be here for you. Nothing will change between us," he answered.

She felt cool fingers on her neck and turned her head in surprise. Her pulse jumped against his skin. Julian's caresses were mesmerizing. Not sexually calculating, just soothing, taking the fear away…. "You have to be Embraced for your own protection," she heard him say. "Daedalus has given you his reasons why he doesn't feel he can Embrace you. He's trusting me to be a good Sire to you. I've earned his trust. Do I have yours," Julian asked in a whisper.

"I don't want you to do this," she breathed.

"Yes. But do you trust me?" A small nod of her head and Julian put his mouth on her neck. Breaking the soft, tender skin with bared fangs, her essence splashed onto his tongue. She was very weak. Her blood was thin and after only a minute she was completely drained.

Daedalus watched in silence, envious and brooding. He wanted so much to stop him and give her his own blood instead. He even took a step forward. But the Prince, now letting the Beast surface, growled menacingly for the intruder to back off. Heart crushed, Daedalus retreated.

Julian licked the wound closed and then his lips. He opened his own wrist with his fingernail and pressed it to her mouth. Adrian was so pale. Her veins nearly depleted of blood, her heart beat erratically. She would die soon.

"Drink," he told her. As the Ventrue's blood filled her throat, Adrian choked but swallowed. Regaining her senses, Adrian's eyes flew open and she scratched at the Prince's arm and then slapped at his face. The pull of his blood being an intoxicant, he only pressed his forearm more firmly to her. Just as she gave up her struggle, he jerked away from her. Blood dripped down her chin and onto her cheek, tracing a scarlet path where he'd retracted his wounded arm.

Observing the shaking young woman whose eyes now turned toward his, he healed the gash on his arm and then lay beside her; picking up the drops of his blood off her face with his fingertips and delicately placing them on his tongue. She was panting and breathless from the emotional shock.

Daedalus felt like an intruder now and left.

The Prince and his new Childe rested. Daylight only a half an hour away, he began telling her of events while she was recovering. At a Conclave only the previous night, Cameron emphatically denied having anything to do with Adrian's attempted murder.

A Nosferatu witness stepped forward and declared that he had personally seen him conspire with the Assamite. It was the only real proof but not enough to put him to death. And so now the Brujah roamed the city, gloating.

Dry sobs were her response to the news. Her body not changed yet, she had no tears to cry in her frustration, blood or salt. "It was all for nothing?"

Julian quickly kicked off his shoes and pulled the covers over himself. He pulled off his tie and dropped his jacket onto the floor. He cradled her now, with her head on his shoulder and his chin resting on the top of her head. Hugging Adrian against his body he murmured, "Shh…. It wasn't all for nothing. They've done something very stupid and I don't think it's over with yet. The Assamites perhaps. But not with the Brujah. Hush now. Sleep is calling you, I know. Rest." And it was true. Her eyes gently closed and she ceased breathing.

* * *

Julian didn't fall into slumber quite as easily as his Childe.

While Adrian was unconscious from her decision to save Daedalus' life in the manner in which she did, the Prince had a raving Nosferatu on his hands. The ancient had gone from one violent extreme to the other:

"Gods, Julian. I love her. You know this, yes?"

Julian nodded. "Everyone knows this. It's not exactly a secret."

"But I… I want her to have every advantage I do not."

"Wanting what is best for her is not a bad thing," the Prince responding smoothly.

"You're Childer are so… VENTRUE, though. Maybe I didn't get to them soon enough."

Now the handsome Ventrue let the curled hand which he'd propped his chin on fell forward down onto his desk with a loud thump. He scowled, glaring. "Can you possibly abuse me any more tonight?" He asked grumpily.

"What? Oh, I meant that if I'd-"

"I know what you meant. But it's not anything I can help after the fact, now is it? Sonny was positively possessed of the idea of going into the police academy as soon as he was Released and then Billy is…."

"Mute?" The ancient offered helpfully after a moment.

Julian looked at Daedalus reproachfully. "My youngest son is not a mute, thank you. He is very quiet natured. He is just a different sort altogether."

"Maybe that would not be the case if you'd allowed me to take him when he was young enough and teach him but instead-"

"Yes. Instead I allowed him to go his own way," Julian angrily finished. "I do not believe that Billy has suffered any ill effects from not having a Nosferatu mother hen pecking after him."

Daedalus sat shocked, his face frozen with the insult thrown at him.

"I may have needed such intervention," he added, to soften the hurt. "As a matter of fact, I know that I am the man I am today because of the excellent guidance which was offered to me. But not every Ventrue must be saved from themselves, old man." A slight crinkle at the corners of his lips gave away his amusement.

Recovered somewhat from the verbal slap, Daedalus sighed heavily and slumped within the sofa he'd reclined in.

"Did you ever….dislike…. me being in your life, Julian?"

"Only when I made an idiot out of myself," he answered promptly.

Now the Nosferatu's angular features melted into a wide smile. Then a laugh erupted.

Julian grinned, his eyes sparkling at not-so-fond memories.

"I am still amazed to this day that Archon never choked you- No wait. He did, didn't he? Wasn't that when you'd first brought Lillie home with you?" The ancient asked the question although he knew the answer. Seeing Julian shake his head with a grin and sigh, he knew he'd hit a tender spot.

Julian cleared his throat. "Weren't we discussing Adrian?"

The other man licked his lips once and began to tap one index finger rhythmically on the arm of the sofa. Fine. Let him deal with that Toreador witch alone. "What if she turns rogue?"

"What! From what I've seen, Adrian would be a perfect Ventrue. She possesses all the traits which my Clan values. She is practical, steadfast and loyal. And above all, she is a rational thinker. (A_nd a conniving, manipulative little schemer. But he doesn't need to know that_.) Why do you say this?"

But the elder wouldn't answer him. Instead, a pair of haunted eyes met his just before he disappeared from sight. Julian blinked and the man was gone.

The next night had been even worse.

Daedalus stood vigil by her bed all night; a quiet statue. When Julian had entered near morning, the ancient hadn't moved a muscle.

The Nosferatu sighed lightly and admitted, "I just don't know anymore, Julian."

"She's going wake within the next day or so. I will not Embrace her without your consent. But you need to make up your mind."

"Not many survive our Embrace," the ancient said, speaking of his own Clan.

"So you're worried about the odds of her dying?"

"Among other things," he murmured before leaving.

Julian shook his head as he watched his Enforcer quietly move through the doorway and into the hall. He had a feeling that Adrian's Embrace would not be the resolution to a problem so much as putting a spark on a keg of gun powder. But there was no way around it.

The Brujah would not give up on hurting her. Not until she showed them just how strong her will was to stand against them. As a human she couldn't possibly win. Her mortal weaknesses would always make her vulnerable. But as a member of the Ventrue Clan, Adrian would have the calm intellect which would help her survive just about any stunt they could contrive.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

'_Bed War'_

For most of the San Francisco's Kindred population, news of Adrian's Embrace was met with happiness. For the majority of the Nosferatu Clan however, it was met with outrage. The calmer voices proclaimed their belief in Daedalus' own wishes for her while the others felt the Ventrue had outright robbed them of a potential neonate to add to their number.

Their Primogen's words did little to ease their collective wrath.

"What do you suggest," the Prince asked him when he'd told him of his Clan's mixed feelings.

"I, myself do not require an apology for your actions, Julian. Her Embrace was a favor to me. But a token of some sort to the others may help the situation."

Julian pondered this as the two shared a bottle of wine in his library. "Very well. Do you believe that giving my permission for two neonates will be acceptable?"

For any Prince to offer such a gift in a time of peace was outrageous, and Daedalus knew it. He really wanted to smooth things over with everyone, the Nosferatu thought. "If two can be found that are worth Embracing, then yes, I believe it would be accepted."

_Forever neutral_, Julian inwardly grinned. "Daedalus, I understand the Nosferatu's anger in this circumstance. And I do believe two humans can be found in this large city who meet the emotional requirements to be Embraced by your Clan. But I also know that Adrian is not really mine. She never will be. She's a bastard Childe," he said cruelly.

Daedalus appeared saddened by these words. "You know that it's true, old man. And you know the Ventrue will always hold her at an arm's length. I know she'll find security and comfort with you."

"Yes. And I don't believe she'll ever suffer from egomania like some Ventrue do. It is a Ventrue curse, but if she has someone to keep her stable, she'll be fine," the elder man agreed.

"Your Clan will accept her as she is?"

"As my pupil and as someone they respected before, I don't see why not. Besides, it's not like our respective Clans clash that much. It's not as if she'd been Embraced Brujah," the elder cringed at his own words.

Relief visible on Julian's face, he said, "Absolutely. It did work out for the best. Now she just needs some time to find her place among us. She can be your pupil while I am away. But she still needs a strong Ventrue hand to guide her as well. After a time I'm sure she'll decide what is best for herself."

"And if she decides she doesn't want to live among the Ventrue," Daedalus asked.

Twin ebony eyebrows raised in authority. "Her wishes will not even be discussed until after I Release her. But afterward, if she doesn't feel at home among the Clan of her blood then I will hear your petition for adoption."

Daedalus reported Julian's gift to his Clanmates.

"Two neonates AND Adrian," Camilla asked incredulous.

"Yes. Although he pretends otherwise, Julian does understand how difficult it is for us to find suitable candidates. Adrian's Embrace by him was on my behalf but he does wish to make amends to the Clan as a whole. And Adrian's adoption will be accepted by the Conclave. I have no fear of that," he told them.

The ones who grumbled before were appeased but still rallied to Adrian's defense. The consensus was the same for them all: she shouldn't have been Embraced by the Prince in the first place, but the benefits and gifts were warmly received.

The Brujah made a boisterous show of themselves for a few days after the assassin was killed. No one broke any laws. But they were putting their toes directly on the fine line. None of the other Clans were amused. A breach of the Masquerade and war was dangerous to them all.

While his Clan partied in defiance, Cameron was scared. Those nosy Nosferatu had seen him! Cameron wasn't so sure he'd survive if the Conclave had another excuse to vote on whether or not he should be allowed to keep his head.

* * *

Hunting lessons with Julian were confined to certain hours, and then only at night due to Adrian's youth. She'd need a few months to build her strength and be able to withstand daylight without visibly flinching. Although she whined, she was still ordered to stay in her Sire's suite.

"But why? You said that the Assamites aren't after me anymore. What does this have to do with where I sleep?"

The Prince and his Fledgling were pulling the blankets over themselves for the day. He turned on his side and put his face near hers. "Because there are only so many hours in the night and most lessons taught by Sires to their Childer are casual. You can't schedule everything. Humans have adopted a quaint phrase for it. They call it 'Quality Time.'"

She cocked her head to the side and frowned. "Are you…. Are you trying to be funny? 'Cause I'm not laughing. And I really do want my own room. Or let me stay with Daedalus."

_Oh dear God_, Julian thought. _Here we go_. "No," was his only response. Only a week old and already bucking for independence.

Adrian growled angrily snatched her pillow and clamored to the opposite edge of the bed from her Sire.

Petulant little whelp, he growled. Reaching across the massive bed, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back toward himself. His arm was like a steel vice and Adrian tried to get a grip on the edge of the bed. Julian heard cloth rip, snagging on her claws. She slid across the bed bringing long strips of the sheet with her.

Having her finally by his side, Julian sat up and leaned over her. Her dark blue eyes shot daggers at him. She had cut straight down into the mattress, he saw. Tufts of bed stuffing were still stuck to her nails and fingers.

"I can think of a very painful way to trim those claws of yours and you won't like it," he said sternly.

Her nose flared and her anger turned to fear. Torture instruments ran through her mind. Pliers or clippers? The vision of a hacksaw was what made her tremble, though. Would he really do it?

"Yes, I would," he answered her unspoken question. "But not for ripped sheets. The fact I thought of it at all should make you afraid, though."

He was on the phone now, calling for a servant to bring up new sheets and turn the bed over. He told her, "We are not going to discuss you moving out until I Release you. So do not ask again. Or I just might go find some garden shears and declaw you."

* * *

'_New Friends'_

While lessons with her Sire were agony, the opposite was true of her time spent with Daedalus. Pure bliss. When they weren't drawing or painting, there were long discussions on history and politics, stories and scandals he told her, and reading all the books she could get her hands on. Some he had to translate and read to her, but he did this dutifully, considering her education to be paramount to any other issues.

She valued these times above all else and dreaded walking back up those stairs.

Several younger Nosferatu became friendly with her and routinely invited Adrian to go out for walks or to Hunt. Joshua was under strict orders not to associate with, "Daedalus' bastard," and yet always seemed to find himself near the Primogen's haven when Adrian was around. A happy coincidence that Viv also shared. Viv was younger by several years and treated by Joshua as a little sister.

Both their Sires hated each other passionately. Why they had never figured out. Much to Adrian's chagrin, it was only after two weeks of knowing them both that she finally figured out who Joshua's Sire was. "Verameth?" She laughed hysterically.

The three youngest Kindred were holed up in a little room in a south tunnel Viv found a few months earlier. It was their hiding place from older Kindred and their own Sire's reproachful eyes. "Joshua, why didn't you tell me?"

Joshua looked pissed. "Why does it matter," he grumbled. "You know who Viv's Sire is."

"Yes," she answered, "Camilla's brood sister, Lisbeth. But see now I know why they hate it when you two are together. I heard something."

The two Nosferatu huddled conspiratorially around and goaded her. "What did you hear?" Viv shrilled.

"SHHHH," they both hissed at the tiny Nosferatu. She frowned and glared at them.

Fixing them both with her eyes, Adrian whispered. "Lisbeth and Verameth were lovers a long time ago- before they left Europe."

Joshua sat back on his heels and looked down at the disgusting floor. Viv's eyes were as wide as they could get. "Where did you hear this," Joshua asked suspiciously.

Adrian rolled her eyes and gave him a you-know-who look.

"I don't believe it," he snorted. Nosferatu did not take lovers lightly. They mated for life.

"Well, maybe they think that you two are, you know, right for each other. And then they'd have to deal with each other more than they do now if that was the case," the Ventrue submitted.

Viv looked stricken and then disgusted. "Eugh! You have got to be kidding!" She shoved Joshua over on his side in the muck. He lay laughing. "He's good company, but not worth much else."

Adrian bowed her head, chuckling. The trio was silent for a while, simply enjoying the night and camaraderie they shared. "You know, maybe we should decorate this place," Adrian said after a while as she looked around. The stone walls were bare and the stone floor they sat on had puddles in the corner with slime growing in them.

"Is that the Ventrue talking," Viv asked slyly.

Adrian sniffed and turned her nose up, tilting her chin away from them. Two smiles were her response.

Joshua tried to be helpful. "You can't be boxed in like this. We'd have to open up some more passages."

"Yes. And this place is kind of tiny. We'd need to tear down some walls. Hey, are you thinking about taking this place as your haven?" Viv asked cautiously.

Adrian looked from one to the other then slowly nodded. "That's going to be a long way off anyway. Julian threatened to rip out my claws if I asked anymore to be Released."

Her two friends bit back laughter. "You're serious," Joshua inquired, his pale eyebrows raised in arches.

"Yes," she replied with a sad sigh.

Viv hesitated then looked at Joshua then at Adrian before speaking. "I heard from my Sire that Camilla told her that Daedalus was thinking about adopting you. I mean, _really_ considering it. The Prince offered it anyway, but I think Daedalus might actually take you."

Joshua perked up and looked to the young Ventrue. Adrian put a hand on the back of her neck and considered this. "It's not something I would mind. Julian's ok. But I'm not like him. And I knew Daedalus first. It's funny. He told me that he knew I was a perfect candidate for a Nosferatu Embrace but he wouldn't do it. And even then he wanted me to know his Clan first and best, so that I'd know it was true."

They all knew her personal feelings about her Embrace. "Still, you are lucky in some ways. Not everyone can be Embraced by a Prince. And he does care for you," Viv said hopefully.

"I know. And at least I'm not as bad off as Sasha." All three vehemently agreed.

"Somebody should put that girl out of her misery," was Joshua's reply.

Viv appeared shocked but Adrian concurred. "I can't imagine what it's like for her. Waking up and seeing Cash. Loving him but hating him because of what's in her own veins."

A shadow of sadness covered the three momentarily. "Well, if Daedalus adopts you then you can be with us all the time," Viv said sweetly.

"The Prince's Childe adopted by the Nosferatu Primogen. Who would've thought it possible?" Joshua tsked humorously. "While I doubt it will negate your mutt status, at least you'd be where you felt you belonged."

Viv slapped his arm. "Don't call her a mutt!"

"I am a mutt, Viv." Adrian scooted closer to her and put her head on her shoulder. Viv put her arms around her and hugged the Ventrue tightly. "But at least I'd be a happy mutt with great friends."

Later, the coterie left their hiding place and Joshua went his own way. Viv and Adrian took off to Camilla's. She was sitting in her rocking chair sewing buttons on a man's shirt when they entered. Viv being the Childe of her own brood sister, the young fledgling was Camilla's niece. And Viv loved Camilla almost as much as her own Sire. Camilla's love for Viv spilled onto Adrian as well. "Come in, girls." She said as she heard them approach.

"Daedalus said you had some stuff ready for him?" Adrian looked around at the piles of black and white cloth laying everywhere. It appeared chaotic but Camilla knew what belonged to whom and was never wrong.

She put down what she was presently working on and shoved a box in her direction. It was filled to the brim with newly repaired shirts.

"Thank you," the Ventrue said with sincerity. Already later than she told Daedalus she'd be, Adrian bid the two farewell and walked to the west/north tunnel juncture.

As she turned left, the Nosferatu Primogen materialized two feet in front of her. She was so startled she gave a small yelp and hissed with fangs bared. She could see the amusement sparkling in his green eyes. "Oh you are just so hilarious!" She snapped. "You know I hate it when you do that. And here's your stuff."

He took the box from her and tucked it under his arm. The way he figured, eventually she'd get fed up with him(and other Nosferatu) scaring her half to death and she'd learn to pay attention to the subtle cues when an invisible Nosferatu was near. He had a bet going with Nicholas that it'd take Adrian less than a year before she tried to punch him. It'd taken Julian only three weeks. Then again, the Prince had a hot temper in those days.

The two made their way back to his haven just as Julian landed on the bottom step. They emerged from the backroom and Adrian cringed. _Oh Lord, what have I done now? Can't I have one night of peace_?

"You need to work harder on masking your thoughts," her Sire told her. "We were going to practice this but you got in your head to disappear all night."

Perplexed, she retorted, "You were gone when I woke up! I didn't know you had plans for me. I thought you got called away on an emergency or something."

He sensed truth and bewilderment and so decided not to be too harsh. "Everything is an emergency," he said glibly.

"Poor you," she returned with hot sarcasm.

"Watch your mouth," was the Prince's low tone reply. Chastised, she looked away from him. "Come, it's getting near dawn and I can feel your hunger."

"Can't Daedalus-" She stopped when she saw the feral glint in his eyes and the set of his jaw. The ancient, only too aware of the dangerous mood the Prince was now in, put his hand on Adrian's shoulder and pushed her forward. In her mind, Julian sent a warning to her. She could see a red haze in her mind's eye and she knew it was his own ire he was displaying for her. The Fledgling tensed as Daedalus pushed and swallowed her fear.

"Where have you been all night, Adrian," Julian asked.

"Down here. With friends."

"With who?"

"Viv and Joshua. Then Camilla. Then back here."

She was telling the truth, Julian decided. He wasn't sure what to do about her disrespectful tone though. It was good she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. But he felt like backhanding her at times, propriety in front of others be damned. He was grateful however, that Daedalus had not interfered so far with her training or his own methods for raising her.

He put his hand out now, palm up, and motioned for her to come closer. She tilted her chin down and walked to him. Julian smoothed her wild hair with one hand and caressed her cheek. His anger was appeased for the moment by her truthful answers. "Come along," he said. And together they walked up the stairs out of the Gatehouse and into the open night air.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

'_Pretty Nosferatu'_

Julian and Adrian were silent as the car took them a few streets away to Hunt. Julian spotted a lone man sitting in an alley huddled up in several thick sweaters. He told Billy to stop but Adrian muttered, "No." A question probed her mind from his. "I want it from someone who can spare it. He can't," she replied.

"Quite a moral predator you're becoming," he lightly teased, however secretly he was rather pleased with her. "We can't wait too much longer."

And it was true on both aspects. Her conscience was bothering her and the sky was now filled with pale blue streaks as the sun neared the horizon. Although it wouldn't kill her right now, Adrian didn't want to feel the sting of those rays on her sensitive skin any more than need be. Her conscience had nothing to do with taking blood, however. She'd already resigned herself to it. As long as the human was not permanently damaged she saw nothing wrong with it. It was what Joshua had said which was on her mind now. "Do you know what they call me, Julian?"

"Who," he asked.

"Everyone. Even some of the Nosferatu."

Julian had heard a few derogatory phrases about his daughter. But he never told her of it.

"They call me the Pretty Nosferatu. Some of the others call me Daedalus' bastard or a mutt." He could feel the sadness overwhelm her to the point where blood tears gently rimmed her eyes. "Fuck it," she said suddenly, lower lip trembling slightly. "Daedalus couldn't spare himself from his own morality or cowardice. I should be grateful he's not my Sire."

Dumbfounded, Julian watched as she jumped out of the car and walked over to the homeless man. She checked her surroundings for witnesses then coaxed him further back into the shadows. Only taking enough to ease the worst pangs of her hunger, she healed him and slipped a few dollars into his pocket, telling him to forget her and to get food for himself with the money. Her eyes glowed in Dominance and the man blinked, confused, and sat back down.

She climbed back into the car and slammed the door shut. Billy looked up in the rear view mirror at his broodmate. He tried to read her thoughts but she kept him out by doing the only thing she could- think of nothing at all. Very young and weak Childer are taught this in the beginning. Billy knew she did it out of fear and sadness, not weakness. She could block her thoughts but didn't try very hard so it was unnatural to her yet. At their Sire's gentle command, he put his foot on the gas pedal and drove.

The mood sober, they returned to the Wolf House and climbed the stairs to bed. She was silent and refused to meet Julian's eyes once. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but think as he drifted off that perhaps Adrian didn't realize all the possible repercussions of her scheming with the Brujah. How could she know that the Assamite would nearly kill Daedalus? Or that Daedalus would still refuse to Embrace her after the attack? She had only planned for one possible outcome.

Little did they know the backlash would be so destructive…..

* * *

'_The Breaking Point'_

The next evening when Adrian opened her eyes, she was told her Sire had already dressed and was downstairs on the phone with someone. She put on a house robe and hung up the phone at the bedside, thanking the Gangrel for the information. Last thing she wanted was to get in the exact same trouble she had the previous night.

Opening the door to his office, she tread barefoot to him. The Prince looked up at this messy haired apparition and knew there was dissension in her heart. She never slept this late and the past few weeks had been so chaotic he knew she'd have to do something drastic to get her equilibrium back.

Uncharacteristically affectionate, she walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her chin on his shoulder. As he finished his conversation, he held her hands within his own, noting the cool temperature of them. She didn't Feed enough last night. She really was depressed.

Julian set the phone down and leaned back into her. He had a feeling that this post-Embrace honeymoon would end soon and the harsh realities would crash down on her. She had made friends, she was learning things she could only dream of before, and she would be young and beautiful forever. Yet in the back of his mind he knew, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Daedalus' passing her onto Julian to Embrace was in her mind the ultimate betrayal. A contract with footnotes and clauses, but illegible. Julian also knew that if he didn't do something to pull her through this that she'd self destruct or despise Daedalus forever.

"Are you sure we can't get drunk," she asked in his ear. "I'm willing to put forth the effort."

Julian led her around to the side then scooted his chair back from the desk. Placing her on his lap he put both hands gently on the side of her face and brought her lips to his for a slow but chaste kiss. Their lips parted and he replied, "No. It really isn't possible. Trust me, I've tried." Her ocean blue eyes looked into his uneven brown ones and she gave a small sigh.

He lay her head down on his shoulder and began to whisper to her. "I know that you're hurting. I know that you're angry. And it will take some time for you to find yourself again. But don't give up on what you felt before your Embrace, Adrian. That was only a formality to make you one of us." She began to tremble, clutching his shoulders. He pushed her head firmly down on his shoulder and hugged her tightly. He could feel her anguish in tall black waves crashing against his mind. Adrian was so unbalanced she was on the verge of Frenzy.

He stood and carried her in his arms to the office door and kicked it. A servant quickly opened it and let the Prince through. Curious eyes watched the pair as they ascended the stairs to their rooms.

They looked at each other questioningly. Cash ran to get Daedalus.

The Nosferatu rematerialized in Julian's suite and looked for them. Julian was holding her down on the bed spread-eagle, trying to calm her and speaking softly in her ear. She wasn't crying and the only sound coming from her was an erratic panting of someone in distress.

Daedalus sniffed the air. No blood. Julian felt his presence and turned his upper body to him. The Ventrue put one hand up, telling him not to come closer, but said, "Morphine. Throw me the bottle then leave us. You can't help with this."

Daedalus reached into his medicine bag and tossed a small corked bottle of enhanced morphine on the bed just beyond the Prince's reach. It was a special brew that only the Nosferatu knew how to make, and it was the only drug which worked on Kindred physiology. Confused and scared for his love, the ancient took one step closer and tried to look at her, but Julian turned and shouted. "Go!" He could see Julian's fear, which only made him more anxious. But he complied and walked out of the suite, too dazed to move in vapor form.

The Nosferatu Primogen dropped his bag once out in the hall and leaned against the wall. He slid down until his knees were near his chin and waited. He wasn't moving until he got an explanation. What had happened to her? He was sure he had not smelled blood. She wasn't physically harmed. But he sensed Frenzy in the room. A Kindred so out of control that they would revert back to letting the Beast out to do as it pleased. And that could only mean it was Adrian who was fighting the Beast now. It would explain the need for morphine. But what had set her off?

Very young Kindred truly had the worst end of the deal. Their hunger was desperate and insatiable. They lacked the controls to their emotions that only came with time and experience. He was sure Julian had taken her Hunting last night. So what had happened between then and now? If he wanted to find out he would have to move, regardless of the instinct holding him there outside the door. Julian had morphine and he was very strong. That should be enough.

Inside the bedroom, the Prince had to make a quick decision; put her to sleep with the drug or try to deal with her. He chose to face the problem now and did so by relying on his own past experiences with depression.

After his wife died in childbirth, Julian had turned to the bottle for comfort. But when Archon Embraced him, his grief persisted, despite the dazzling powers he now possessed. Drunkenness was not an option any longer and so he turned to the next best thing: women.

Daedalus had been right on the money when he talked about there being a parade of women through his bed. And there was a reason for it then. Now however, he only did it because he wanted to. And could. Julian Luna was young(looking), handsome to a fault, and disgustingly rich. What sane woman wouldn't throw themselves at him? Well, Adrian for one. But she was already half in love with Daedalus when she got tossed at Julian's feet. And sanity was at the heart of the issue they now were faced with. She wasn't sane. She was crazy mad with hurt. And if he didn't find a way to reach into her mind, to help her learn to control her emotions, the Beast would win and he'd be forced to destroy her.

That would in turn, destroy Daedalus. And so Julian decided to do the only thing he knew had the greatest chance of success. He set out to seduce her. Whether or not she wanted it was beside the point. He didn't call it rape. He called it a forced seduction to achieve the desired result.

Julian had a right to her body anyway under Kindred law. She was his Childe and Subject within his own Domain. He could do with her as he wished as long as he didn't kill her for his own pleasure. Killing for pleasure was one psychotic whim that Kindred law and the Conclave would not tolerate. But he didn't plan on killing her- not that he got off on that kind of thing anyway.

He just wanted to overload her senses with the opposite emotion that the Beast fed on so much, that it would force her back into reality. If the Beast was starved, the soul and will of the Kindred would be allowed to surface once again.

He straddled her now, holding her hands parallel to her shoulders. Her eyes were Frenzy filled, glazed and unseeing. Her long claws were unsheathed and she tried to tighten her fingers through his enough to draw blood. But he squeezed harder so that her fingers couldn't move at all.

Julian leaned forward and quickly sank his fangs deeply into her neck. The rougher this was the more it would shock and pleasure her at the same time. All his senses and conjecture over the past weeks told him that Adrian and Daedalus had never slept together or even Fed from one another. Her reaction to his assault was proof he was correct. She screamed and then went limp in his arms.

The guards knew enough to dare not intrude and no one came running in at the sound. But the Prince wasn't thinking of them. He was busy enjoying the taste of his Childe as her essence filled every blood vessel in his body. He hadn't intended to almost drain her, but now that he realized what he'd done he knew it was for the best. If she was that much more on edge because of hunger, then her pleasure would be magnified.

His seduction was only hampered by her initial attempts to claw his face but once he managed to get both of her wrists in his grasp he had her under control. He was just lucky she'd not had any serious self defense lessons; otherwise this would be a lot messier than need be.

A little over two hours later, he gave up. He'd let her take as much blood from him as he dared. He'd even let her have free reign with her hands. But once she realized he wasn't going to let her off the bed she became infuriated again and Julian reached for the bottle of morphine.

She nearly bit his fingers off when he touched her lips with the astringent liquid. But he managed to leave enough on her and she eventually licked it off. Meanwhile he was forced to watch as her eyes went from Frenzy-green back to their natural blue, then close as she drifted down into an unconscious state.

She didn't even have enough wits about her to realize it was her Sire who kissed her forehead before dissolving into tears beside her. The Prince rolled off her still body and put his hands over his face.

Now he had to figure out how the hell to explain this to Daedalus. This was not going to be pretty.

Julian squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered. Her dreams had backfired. And now she would probably pay with her life if he couldn't pull her through.

And Daedalus….. Daedalus deserved to know the truth. But the question was- how much of the truth could he spare at this point? If he told him the whole truth of the matter the ancient would take his head and keep it as a trophy on his wall.

The Prince decided finally that he must preserve the Nosferatu Primogen's sanity at all cost. One cautious step at a time was the only way to proceed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

'_Questions'_

Daedalus looked high and low for answers to his questions. He even dragged Viv and Joshua out of their Sire's havens to question them in private. The young ones were not helpful and suspicious of the Elder's probing. Their Sires were as well and demanded to know what was going on.

He truthfully told them, "I don't know. All I do know is that Adrian was fine yesterday and tonight she's in Frenzy. I'm trying to find out what drove her to it."

Everyone he questioned shook their heads and shrugged. Nobody had a clue what was going on in her head and Julian, who did know, was holed up in his rooms with her. Daedalus dared not enter lest he accidentally trigger something. As he made his investigative rounds through the household staff he saw Billy leaving to go to the garage.

He called to the long haired Ventrue and Billy stopped, letting the Nosferatu catch up with him. As Daedalus neared, he sensed the Prince's youngest son didn't want to talk to him. But because of the rules of conduct and etiquette he had no choice because Daedalus was a Primogen. "You've been asking about Adrian," the mild tempered man stated.

He nodded and replied, "And you don't want to tell me what you know."

Billy pursed his lips, looking at the ground. "You might want to let Julian tell you," he said finally. "I can't be sure of anything and I'd rather not jump to conclusions, possibly sending you in the wrong direction."

Daedalus looked wryly at the Ventrue. In other words, Billy didn't want to be the one to tell him in case Daedalus felt like using him as a punching bag. The politically correct, downright neutral response pissed him off. Unfortunately, this was not some street-Brujah he could pound on to get answers. He wished he was. It would make him feel a little bit better.

Daedalus shoved his irritation down for the moment and stepped closer to Billy saying to him with narrowed eyes, "I'm sure it would comfort you to know that you had not been the one to tell me and instead let your Sire take responsibility. However, I need to know now and he is indisposed at the moment and for how long, we cannot know."

Several seconds into a stand off and Billy turned away with a low growl in his throat. He had been drilled at a very young age that secrecy between siblings was paramount. To betray that make him feel ill. "We were in the car uptown Hunting last night," he told the Primogen. "She was talking to Julian about what other Kindred had been saying about her. She was really unhappy."

"That's all," the Nosferatu asked. Billy nodded. "And you think this is enough to make her Frenzy?"

"She was _very_ unhappy," he emphasized.

Daedalus nodded, dismissing Julian's Childe. Billy gave him a short polite bow and went about his business. The Ventrue walked into the garage and began maintenance work on his Sire's many vehicles. During the mindless chores he thought about the Enforcer's interrogation. He knew that he certainly didn't want to be the one to tell the fierce Nosferatu that his beloved now hated his guts and thought of him as a coward. Self preservation motivated the half-truth he had revealed.

But he did it for another reason as well. He had always liked the ancient and respected him for his sly, devious way of taking care of business. He had a good heart and Billy didn't want to be the one to see it break. He didn't want to be the one to see the shock and disappointment in his eyes. But most of all, the pain.

Daedalus watched Billy's retreat with concern. He felt the man was holding back for his sake and wondered what he could have been hiding. He felt the truth in what actually had been said and so this was what he'd work with for now.

Daedalus decided he was hungry and traveled downtown into his Clan's territory. At three AM the park was empty except for drug dealers and other forms of trouble makers. A perfect snack as long as they weren't using their own product. Leaving one pot dealer and a pimp dazed and confused on a bench, the Nosferatu wandered invisibly along the jogger's path. He contemplated the situation, analyzing what he knew and what he still needed answers to. It didn't make sense. None of it did.

Adrian's friends said she was fine last night. And they all said she was nowhere near to Frenzying last they'd seen of her. Her brother said she was unhappy with what other people had been saying about her. But wouldn't she have talked about that with her friends? Going on a hunch, Daedalus backtracked to Lisbeth's haven and knocked. Lisbeth herself answered and let him in.

Viv had a pair of headphones on her head and was listening to some rock group as she sat sideways in a recliner, her tiny feminine feet jumping and swaying with the beat. Now she was startled out of her reverie by her Sire giving her a mental prod to pay attention. The teenager pulled off the foam ear pieces and turned off the music.

He had decided that Viv would be the most likely to talk and asked, "What exactly did you all talk about yesterday? I need to know. It could be important."

The youngster blinked in confusion. "Um…well… we talked about all kinds of stuff."

"Tell me specifics."

She was nervously trying to evade him. "Uh. Gossip and stuff. Sasha. How she felt about Julian. And she was thinking about taking a haven down here when she's Released."

Daedalus nodded and asked, "Did she say anything about what others may have been saying about her? About her Embrace, perhaps?"

She thought a moment and then gave a short one note laugh and replied, "Well, Joshua made a joke about what if you really adopted her and how she'd still be a mutt but at least she'd be happier."

Lisbeth appeared embarrassed.

"So she thinks of herself as a mutt?"

Viv gave a haphazard shrug. "She calls herself that. I didn't like it when Joshua called her that, but she didn't get upset."

"What other names have you heard people calling her?"

She hesitated now and sat back into the thickly cushioned recliner. "Answer him," Lisbeth said sternly. She looked to her Sire as if she were being asked to list every dirty word she'd ever heard. But she complied, not meeting her Primogen's eyes.

"I've heard people calling her a confused mutt. Saying that she couldn't figure out what she was and making fun of how she spent half her time with you and the other half with her Sire. Some people have called her your bastard. And…." She stopped and looked down at her hands in her lap. "Some of the elders call her the Pretty Nosferatu." Viv was embarrassed and she seemed to shrink in her clothes. She was petite enough but now she reminded Daedalus of a whipped pup.

"How did she say she felt about Julian? Was she fighting with him recently?"

"No, she didn't say they were fighting. But she did say that he threatened to pull her claws out."

Lisbeth gave a very unladylike snort then covered her mouth trying to hide her laughter. Her Childe regarded her sadly.

Daedalus tried to imagine the circumstances which the Prince might feel such a threat was necessary. Especially to his own newborn. He had a fairly good guess. "She was harassing him to be Released?"

The young female nodded. The ancient thanked them both and left. Bored, he made another security check in the house and then went to wait in his haven for news.

* * *

Julian leisurely showered and dressed again, even though in a matter of two or three hours he'd be returning to bed for rest. He had work to do and also the unpleasant business of answering his Enforcer's questions.

Coming down the stairs into the main foyer, Cash accosted him and gave an updated report of activity, all the while a lingering look of concern hidden behind his loyal eyes.

"Where is Daedalus," he asked of the Gangrel.

"In his haven. He's interrogated every Kindred between here and Sacramento about what's up with Adrian. Julian, what is going on? Did someone hurt her? How can the Gangrel help?"

The Prince placed his hand on his trusted bodyguard's arm and frowned. "Cash, I'm doing all that can be done for her. But if I need help, I know who to ask. For now, all I can tell you is that we will have to wait and see. She got so worked up that she drove herself to Frenzy. I know I don't have to tell you the implications of that."

Cash sighed and looked at his feet as he stuffed his fists in his pockets while he considered the situation. It was pretty difficult to send a Ventrue to Frenzy from what he'd seen. Their natures were too calm and rational. So whatever happened to her- it must have been bad. Blue Bloods never exaggerate their wounds. Ventrue may be stuck up, but crybabies they are not.

He concluded that he knew too well what would happen if she didn't recover. Julian would have to kill her. And the problem would be tenfold because there was no way to know how Daedalus would react. "It's a good thing Daedalus is loyal to you," Cash murmured lowly, and then raised his eyes to his Prince's.

Julian was apparently a little surprised at his words because he let it show. The Ventrue looked away from his guard and tightened his jaws.

_Whoa_, Cash thought. What was going on here! He let his Prince feel his confusion and Julian answered, "Cash, you had better prepare your Clan for the worst," then walked into his study, pointedly shutting the door.

Shock permeated though the Gangrel Primogen's skull. Then it turned to pure unadulterated fear. If Daedalus became so angry he lashed out, who could stop him? Definitely not a handful of Gangrel Embraced less than thirty years ago. No one truly knew how old Daedalus was, but everyone did know just how much influence he had on every corner of the map. If he went mad, he could destroy them all. Cash groaned and picked up the nearest phone to spread the word.

* * *

'_Answers'_

It was now almost five thirty in the morning, three hours after Adrian's breakdown began, and Daedalus was ready to explode in his haven. Julian had to have come out of his room by now. If not, he promised himself that he'd knock on the door and risk Julian's wrath if it meant he could get answers.

He materialized in front of Cash, who was leaning against the molding of their Prince's bedroom door. The Gangrel sensed him and straightened up as he now came face to face with the ancient. "He's downstairs," the guard said.

As soon as he approached Julian's study, a clear, "Enter," was heard from inside. Daedalus let himself in and found the Ventrue sitting on the dark burgundy leather couch with a bottle of wine open at his side.

"Please come and help me empty this bottle, old man. I'm not sure I can do it alone." His tone wasn't careless, but it certainly wasn't panicked either. More like he was trying to put Daedalus at ease; which naturally made him suspicious of why he would feel the need to do such a thing. Julian requiring help to kill a bottle of wine was a joke. The man could pack it away and still walk three bottles later- when he was human. Now of course, alcohol didn't affect him.

The tall Nosferatu sat beside him to be handed a full glass of ruby liquid. He sniffed its aroma and sipped. "Cash is watching out for Adrian in case she wakes," he asked as he placed the crystal goblet down on a nearby table.

"Yes," was the answer that came to his ears.

The younger man turned to him and asked, "Do you know why she Frenzied?"

"I have spoken to everyone who might know. I believe she was upset about the rude comments others have made about her," he answered honestly. "She's young," he continued. "And she is less able to forgive them. Instead, she let her anger control her."

The two studied each other for a silent moment. Julian digested his explanation. There was no pleasant way to say this and tact would be wasted. Daedalus had always liked the truth, no matter how bluntly it was given. Julian wet his lips and leaned forward, putting his forearms on his thighs, gesturing as he spoke. "That is not why she Frenzied."

He could see Daedalus honing in on every move and word. "She Frenzied because she's angry, yes. But not at what people have been saying. People have called her a mutt, and worse, for a month now. It's not the words. It's the heartache of realizing that the words are based on facts. We truly are a world different than human, old man. How could she have possibly seen the repercussions of her Embrace?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that she has begun to resent the conditions that were attached to her Embrace. You loved her. You wanted her. But you didn't want her Nosferatu. And this is exactly what she is in her heart. Or was, until I made her my Childe."

The Prince continued more slowly. "I had always thought that our two Clans were so similar. We don't fight in the Conclave usually. And our people get along quite well. We both have a deep and lasting respect for each other. But now I realize just how different we are. We may get along. But our people are not interchangeable."

"She _was_ Nosferatu! She was the very essence of your Clan. But you told her to be something that she is not. And I am just as guilty because I let it happen," he said anguished.

"You brought her to me because you loved her, because you wanted her to have all the things you cannot. And I did it. I Embraced her because I love you. Because I thought your judgment was sound and I wanted you to be happy and in love together. But now your decision for her is making her miserable. She can't seem to fit in. She's angry because she's not confused about where she belongs. She knows she belongs with your Clan. She's angry because you were weak and did not rise up above your own feelings to give her what she needed."

Julian tensed, watching his friend's face. He knew there was absolutely nothing he could do that would ease this hurt. And now that he thought about it, maybe he shouldn't even if there was one. Daedalus had always impressed upon him how much he despised being Nosferatu. Maybe he just hadn't realized that there are some who would gladly take on the burden. It was an expensive lesson. Adrian's very existence was on the line because of his weakness.

Julian watched the horror spread across the ancient's pale face. He opened his mouth but no words formed and he closed it again. In torment, he turned his head away from Julian's, squeezing his eyelids shut. The Prince could see his chin trembling. He gave him time to absorb it all.

"I thought I was doing her a kindness, by refusing to give in to her demands for my blood," he whispered.

"I know," Julian whispered back. The Ventrue moved across the couch to be close enough to put his arm around the top of his broad shoulders. Sympathy won out. Julian couldn't stand to see his friend in such agony.

Blood tears pouring down his face now, the old man didn't make a sound. He didn't wipe them away. He let them fall onto the white hands neatly folded in his lap, the red splashes making puddles in between individual fingers and knuckles.

"I know you believed your intentions were good. But what your intentions were and what she feels inside now are two different things. You must believe me-" Julian stopped. "Look at me, Daedalus. Please."

He choked, but did turn his head so that his Prince could look into his eyes. The green eyes were now gray and filled to the brim with blood. "You must believe that I am doing everything in my power to help her. Do you remember when I was first Embraced by Archon? How entrenched I was with grief over my wife? Do you remember what I did to overcome it?"

Oh, yes. He remembered alright. Daedalus recalled with vivid accuracy the screaming matches between Julian and his Sire about the woman in and out of Julian's bed. Good God, the women…. Kindred and human, all the Ventrue heir-to-the-throne had to do was smile and the women followed. And Daedalus' haven was where Julian hid when Archon's anger was too much to bear. "Yes, I remember. You bedded every woman you saw," was his grumpy reply.

"That feeling I had while I was in their arms was the exact opposite of what I was feeling inside. After a while, it worked and the worst of the grief had passed. I was able to deal with the rest of it on my own and in my own time. But she doesn't have time. So…" he cleared his throat and said lowly, "I'm giving her a crash course."

The Nosferatu's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "You're doing what!?"

"I'm going to make her overdose on pleasure. All she'll know is sleep and pleasure until she finally cracks and breaks out of Frenzy. The Beast has to be subdued. The only way to do that in this case is to not feed it at all, to make her drunk on the exact opposite emotions. I don't think that tying her up and locking her in a cell downstairs is going to work," he said, speaking now of the common tactics used with other Kindred in Frenzy. Most of the time, the Kindred was able to calm down given enough time. But sometimes they also went completely insane. The odds were not in Adrian's favor, judging by her youth and the depth of her despair.

Daedalus sat shell-shocked at what he was hearing. Wiping his tears with a handkerchief his friend handed him, he finally had to admit, "I've never heard of anyone doing that to free someone from Frenzy. It is an unorthodox approach. But you may be right. It sounds like it should work anyway." Then he put his head in his hands and burst into another round of tears but with loud sobs that made his entire body shake. He slipped off the couch and slid head first onto the floor.

Julian followed and hugged him as tightly as he could. The Nosferatu was keening now, with claws bared. He held his head in his hands, curled up face down on the carpet, the long talons tearing bloody gouges into his scalp.

The man rose to his knees and grabbed Julian's lapels shouting, "I don't want her to hate me," he cried. "Anything but that. I love her so much. I would give anything!" The Ventrue wrapped his arms firmly around the old man and pulled him close.

"Drink," he said. "It will calm you." But the man holding onto him for dear life was crying too hard to hear him. Julian twisted about until he felt one of Daedalus' talons pierce his neck, opening a fount of blood. The calm nature of his Clan's blood would help. He knew this was probably not the best idea, considering he was already parched and needed to Hunt. But he also knew Daedalus would sense this and would be careful with his life.

Even in his miserable fervor, the Nosferatu smelled blood other than his own and instinctively searched to find it. Latching onto Julian, the two fell back onto the floor and Daedalus consoled himself, sucking on the open wound and sobbing. He could taste the calm security of the Ventrue Clan; controlled, precise, exacting. He could also taste the past few hours that Julian had spent with Adrian, the forceful goading of the Prince to make her feel as much as possible; Julian's patience with her and his own joy at pleasing her so thoroughly. He also saw Julian weeping over Adrian's morphine drugged body afterward, angry at Love, and angry at how much pain this would inflict on his closest friend.

The Nosferatu didn't want to see any more and stopped swallowing. He pressed his tongue to the open wound and willed it to close. Hugging Julian with all his might, he let the younger man support him.

Dawn had broken over the horizon some time ago and now the pair felt the need for slumber. Julian waited until the Nosferatu slept deeply before extricating himself from the strong arms. He wrote a short note and set it beside him. It read:

'I wanted nothing more than to stay, but I must be by her side when she wakes.

Important discussion tonight. Stay close.'

Julian Luna opened to door to his office and walked out. Both guards stationed at a nearby post ran to him. They had seen the crumpled, bloody clothes of their Prince and feared violence had occurred.

He was rumpled. And soaked. The Nosferatu Primogen's tears and hands had left bloody smears all over him. And his collar was soaked with his own. He waved off their questions but told them, "I'm not injured, but no one is to enter my office. Leave Daedalus in there as he wishes. Bring a car."

And off they went to find the Prince's daytime driver. Daedalus had taken quite a bit from him and he needed to Hunt before resting.

Later, after Julian had scrubbed the old blood off his body and slid under the cool sheets beside Adrian he wondered what the future held for them all.


	13. Chapter 13

My thanks to those who have reviewed and PM'd me about the story. I really appreciate your words of encouragement and comments.

The plot is thickening and heads are gonna roll..... enjoy the carnage!

~_Maraluch_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

'_Not All News Is Good News'_

Twelve hours later the entire city was aware of what transpired at the Wolf House. They all feared what could happen if Adrian didn't recover her senses. Especially Cameron.

Sasha had been a pest about it all, never giving him a moment's peace. The Prince's descendant, being a mutt herself, was understandably upset by it happening to someone else. "Sasha, it's not the same thing!" he roared at her, slamming his fist on his desk. A metallic rattle echoed among its drawers.

"Oh, it's not," she asked, looking her Primogen up and down with disgust. The beautiful Brujah standing in front of him put her hand on her curvaceous hips and batted her eyes at him. "How is this any different than my own Embrace? From what I hear, my Uncle Julian was just as bad as my Sire, and he forced her to accept his blood. And now she's not happy. Sounds pretty familiar to me."

"It's not the same," he answered a little calmer. "Daedalus refused to Embrace her, for whatever reason. He asked Julian to. Did Cash refuse to Embrace you? No. We took you because we wanted you. And you're not unhappy, Sasha baby. We take care of you, don't we? How can you say you're unhappy?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and turned to walk out of Cameron's office. "Don't walk away from me," he said dangerously. "I haven't dismissed you."

Sasha whirled around and spat, "You didn't call me here. I came 'cause I wanted to. And nobody **dismisses** me!" She slammed the door so hard the door handle snapped off, hitting the floor with a metallic thud.

Cameron banged his head slowly against his desk thinking of Sasha Luna. _God what a load of problems I inherited with this job._ _I sincerely hope Eddie Fiori is roasting in hell._

Also, the Assamite's job was never completed. Adrian's "love" and indeed, the entire damn city, knew the Brujah Clan was behind the Assamite attack. Cameron realized that if Adrian didn't snap out of it, Julian's Enforcer would tear him to pieces.

* * *

As soon as Adrian was awake, Julian took her in his arms once again. She was every bit as full of Frenzy as she had been the previous night.

Precious minutes were wasted while she tried to either bite him or kick him, since he took her hands out of the equation as soon as her eyelids opened. Fed up with the struggle, Julian tossed her into the bathtub/hot tub. It wasn't difficult to make a bath sexy, he decided. It's virtually mistake proof.

A little scratchy loofah and soap on the back, a little massage, kisses here and there, and- _Ouch! Hey-_ _No claws on the balls, please! _Julian growled as he wrestled her arms into a more manageable position. _Give her a little bit of freedom to play and enjoy herself, and she goes straight for my sensitive parts._

Julian quickly decided play time was over. Pulling her soaking hair to the side, he bit deep into the muscle over her shoulder. Adrian froze and then relaxed into the waves of pleasure.

The water was frigidly cold by the time Julian wore her out enough to see the blue irises of her eyes once again. This lull in the Beast's rampage lasted all of fifteen seconds, during which Julian jumped for the bottle of morphine.

But this time he was prepared for her attack on his hand when he moved toward her with the drug slicked on one of his fingers. He grabbed her by the throat, smeared it on her lips, and held her arms behind her until she finally absorbed enough to fall back into unconsciousness.

Denying her access to his blood for her own pleasure might have put her back in the Beast's grip tonight but he did have to admit progress was being made. And he refused to be Regnant over another person, especially if Daedalus and Adrian were to ever have a chance at happiness.

Julian tucked his Childe into bed once again and dressed. Checking his watch, he saw it was only a little after nine PM. Perfect. He walked downstairs and instructed a guard to watch over Adrian and then proceeded outside to the Gatehouse.

Daedalus was meditating and sat still as a stone when he quietly entered. Julian walked around in front of the Nosferatu and cleared his throat. Eyelids blinked and he fell out his trance to stare at someone's….. knees? He frowned and then looked upward.

Julian knelt down face level with his friend and asked, "Is it working?"

Daedalus met his eyes sadly, and slowly shook his head.

"Walk with me," Julian said. "I have two pieces of good news and one piece of bad news."

Arm in arm, the Prince and his Enforcer found themselves in the garden. They sat in chairs shaded by trees. The moon was high and made the atmosphere as bright as day to their sensitive eyes. The surrounding trees had half their leaves littering the forest floor. Fall was here.

"My first piece of good news is that I think Adrian is recovering her senses. She's close to breaking out of Frenzy. I don't believe she is unsalvageable. It may be a matter of days, but she will get through this intact." Hope briefly lit Daedalus' eyes as he heard his Prince's words.

"But my second piece of good news is that the bad news will be a distraction to keep your mind off what's going on." The older man's pale eyebrows furrowed and he looked at him confused. "We've been so caught up in worrying about Adrian that we missed something vitally important. Ask yourself- have you ever heard of the Assamite Clan being hired to kidnap someone?"

"Uncle Julian!" Sasha walked toward them.

An automatic smile spread on the Ventrue's face. She was the last of his blood alive(relatively speaking) and he loved her dearly. The Brujah blood in her veins made their confrontations trying, even at the best of times. But he let her know every chance he got that she would always have a place in his home and his heart. He watched her now.

She wasn't sauntering toward him with the intention of flirting, like she did when she wanted money or some favor. But her face was. "So all a girl has to do is Frenzy and she gets into your bed?"

The lovely painted smile was there on the leather clad Brujah, but so was the question. Sasha had never seriously flirted with him before and Julian's response died on his lips. Now he was confused.

She turned her face a few degrees and gave a courtesy nod in the Nosferatu's direction. "Hello, Daedalus."

"Good evening, Sasha," the ancient nodded back at her, warmed by this surprising show of formality from her.

"When was the last time you Fed?!" Julian asked suspiciously as he took her face in his hands.

"There is nothing wrong with me," she said defiantly as she wiggled out of his grasp. "I had my dinner a few hours ago if you must know. I just wanted to know about those noises coming from your room. Somebody sounds happy."

"What noises," he asked

She threw her head back and laughed. "If you don't know what those noises are from, you should be wondering where I magically _came _from," she said suggestively. "Everyone in the house heard you two. Why are you denying it?"

Daedalus wished he could fall into a hole in the ground and die. Meanwhile, Julian was doing his best to stun her back into good behavior. She was crude but charming in her own sexy way.

"You haven't been home in a week, Sasha. Why, did you hear? Are you jealous," Julian asked sarcastically.

The question startled her and she blinked before answering. "Cash and I had a fight. I just wanted to crash here for a while. Mr. Responsibility. God, sometimes I don't know whether I want to fuck him or kill him."

This made Julian howl in laughter and he pulled her into a hug. "Sasha, I know you two have problems. But it can work out. And you don't need an excuse to be here. I love you and you're my blood. Those are the only reasons you need." He tilted her chin up so he could kiss her lipstick stained lips. "And if you want in my bed, all you have to do is ask." Hugging her tightly before letting go he saw that she was blushing.

She smiled. "Are you sure you're not too tired," she asked.

"You're shameless," he grinned at her. "I am a little preoccupied with other matters right now. But I promise to give you my full attention as soon as I can."

"Hmph."

"I need you to do something for me, Sasha. Tell your Primogen a Conclave is being called for one AM." The Brujah nodded and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He squeezed her hand and let her go, watching her hips sway as she walked away.

Julian retook his seat beside his Enforcer. "I am very sorry about that. You know how vulgar she can be. I just pray she grows out of it. Sometime in this next century," he muttered under his breath. "So, what do you think," he asked the brooding man beside him.

"I think she should have been Gangrel, and the Brujah all deserve to die painful deaths," the Nosferatu replied in a dry, funereal tone.

The Prince closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index fingers, praying for patience. Sometimes Daedalus could be so utterly savage in his hatred. Not that he wasn't a refined gentleman, au contraire; he was the perfect companion for an old fashioned Ventrue such as himself. But at times like this it reminded Julian just how old that Daedalus was, and of the barbaric times he'd lived through. It also made him wonder what he'd been like as a mortal man. Was he always this..... severe?

Sighing, he explained, "That wasn't exactly what I was referring to but it's a moot point, old man. You and I will always agree on that. You got her Sire though."

"Does that make you feel any better?"

"No, it doesn't. But it sent a very clear massage that that kind of monstrosity would not be tolerated."

"Are we the monsters in this, Julian? Is what we did with Adrian any better," he asked harshly. "We took the decision out of her hands and made it our own instead. Somehow in my heart I can't feel any better than the Brujah who made Sasha."

"I know. Me either. But right now we have more important problems besides the drugged up angry young woman lying in my bed. She will get better, Daedalus. In the meantime, we have some Assamites to kill. Do you think that you're up for it?"

The Nosferatu looked at Julian in surprise. He sensed the dare in the Prince's voice and let it work the charm he knew was intended. Killing had always distracted him. This could be good. Maybe work out some of the self-loathing he felt.

The Ventrue may have extraordinary talents in manipulation but he knew this manipulation was for a good cause, and Daedalus wasn't bitter about it. Let these Assamites come. He'd devour them.

* * *

'_The Plot Revealed'_

The meeting was called to order and all five Primogen looked to their Prince. Julian let his eyes wander to each one individually before settling on Cameron.

"I want you to admit before your fellow Primogen of your crime in attempting to murder a human."

The Brujah cackled and shook his head.

Sonny, the Ventrue Primogen and Julian's own Childe thought, _what deviousness or madness is going on in Julian's head?_

"It may go easier on you in the long run."

"And why should I admit to some crime when you have no proof which points to me?" Cameron sat back in his chair with pure anger showing on his face.

Julian opened a folder in front of him and held up a stack of papers stapled together. "Do you know what this is? It's your phone record. Exactly twenty-four hours after making a call to the Los Angeles Prince, our Nosferatu witness places you being propositioned by an Assamite to 'take care of your problems.' This is no coincidence."

The Brujah swallowed but kept eye contact with Julian. "Cyrus is a friend of my Sire. Is talking to an old family friend illegal?"

"It is when that old family friend has the ambition to take over my city and is using one of my Primogen to do it, no matter how stupid that Primogen might be to not see the set up."

The Prince was baiting him, trying to make him lose his temper. But Cameron wasn't biting.

"What, did Cyrus promise to help make you Prince of San Francisco when I was gone?" Cameron was squirming. Julian laughed at the Brujah's discomfort.

"Cyrus probably did intend to smooth the way for you. We can't know for sure. But I can tell you this much- you would not have been Prince for very long. See, one thing every Prince learns when they receive the privilege of having the Assamites at your bidding is just how fickle they are."

"They have their own politics and if they feel doing a job wouldn't benefit them in some way, they never make the offer at all. You hired them, through Cyrus's good grace, to kill Adrian because of how she publicly humiliated you. But the Assamites you hired never had any intention of killing her. They kidnapped her, Cameron. They bound her and gagged her and kidnapped her. Camilla was only knocked unconscious."

Julian finished with a question to everyone present. "So, if you hired them to kill, why didn't they?"

"An invasion," Cash exclaimed in a rush. "They were going to set up camp here. They would have Embraced Adrian and added her to their pack."

The four other Primogen looked sharply at the Gangrel then at Julian. "Correct," he nodded. "The Assamites kill. They don't kidnap unless they intend to Embrace. You got played, Cameron. By the very people you hired."

The horrible truth was sinking into everyone's minds now. They all looked at each other fearfully. Daedalus spoke up, "We have to kill the remaining members of the pack you hired, Cameron. Otherwise, we're all dead. Even you." The Nosferatu cocked his head slightly and murmured, "Especially you."

The Brujah got the not-so-subtle-hint. Ok, so the sewer rat wanted to tear him limb from limb while the rest of his Clanmates drained him dry. Cameron gulped and then ground his teeth together trying not to feel his dinner rise into his throat.

"You are going to help us catch them," Julian announced. "You're going to ask to discuss another job. Whatever. Make something up. Be creative. But you call them out from wherever they're hiding and set up a meeting. We can take them out then."

"And why shouldn't I leave you all to rot," Cameron yelled. "Maybe I'll go help Cyrus and watch the assassins butcher the rest of you."

"You mean that you could _run_ _to_ Cyrus," the Prince clarified. "The rest of us don't run from the problems we've created. You have invited Death into our city out of a hurt ego and now you are going to help clean it up." Julian's eyes glowed in anger.

The Brujah Primogen shook his head forcefully.

Daedalus said darkly, "If you don't, I have some nice rusty meat hooks that I-"

Julian quickly laid his hand on his friend's arm and admonished, "Daedalus, no. We're going to be civilized about this." The ancient's upper lip curled in disgust while exposing a single fang, but he did back down.

Cash glanced over at Cameron and grinned roguishly. Everyone always said the Nosferatu were downright evil when it came to torture. Their cannibalization of Sasha's Sire proved that. But meat hooks?!! Good lord. Cash wasn't even sure he wanted to know what the ancient would have done to Cameron with those meat hooks, but he was quite sure that he would have been putting them some place real uncomfortable.

The Brujah Primogen apparently thought so as well because after a moment he said "Fine," between clenched teeth.

"Good. Set it up," Julian said, dismissing them all.

* * *

Review, please? I love them lots and lots. Think of it as Writer Food. Well fed Writers tend to pop out chapters that much faster. Kinda like goldfish.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

'_Big Time Sensuality'_

_{Tribute to Bjork's 1993 Album 'Debut'}_

The next moonrise was a difficult one for Julian Luna. He was glad Daedalus hadn't lost his mind with the soul shattering news of Adrian's Frenzy. But at the same time, he quickly learned he was going to need help if she was to survive her regressed mental state.

It's not as if he didn't have the stamina. It was the simple facts that surround Kindred physiology. If he let her Feed from him again, their blood communion would lead to them being blood bonded to one another. To blood bond someone was a fate worse than a living death, in his mind. The bonded person, and in this case it would be Adrian; would have no will of their own, a virtual slave to the will and desires of their Regnant. Julian would be a loving Regnant to her and would never abuse his authority over her, but he knew he'd rather kill her than see her subservient to him in that way. Also, it wouldn't exactly win her any points with the Nosferatu.

He needed help. He needed to keep her well Fed and only feeling pleasure. Tonight had been a bust. A complete and total disaster. She became bored and began to angrily lash out at him. Putting her in the bathtub worked for a time. But there's only so long a body can stay in hot bubbly water before it starts to get wrinkled and pruney. Ok, hot oil massages were tried next. Damn, why hadn't he thought of this _before_ the bath?!

Julian was flustered. He was running out of ideas. He had never had this problem before. Wrestling with Adrian while she was naked and covered in vanilla massage oil would have been fun. On a good day. But this was not a good day. And she quickly proved that by slashing his face 'til it was a bloody mess. Scenting his blood enraged her, but more so when he denied her access to it. Feeding was part of her pleasure and Julian's denying her this sensual element created the very emotions he was trying to avoid.

In the end, he had to sedate her after only a half an hour of being awake. _Merde_, he thought. He had to find a way to push her over the edge. And fast. Who could he go to for help? He himself was supposedly the Don Juan of the Kindred world. But where does Don Juan go to for help?

* * *

Lillie was hardly sympathetic. Her imperious attitude pricked him. Why, because he didn't know all there was to pleasing women? Hell that was why he went to her for advice in the first place! The Toreador were the masters of seduction. He was even humble about the request.

"Julian, you're not hearing me. True, I don't like your newest family acquisition. That's no secret. But I really can't help you except to give you a hint. And that is: to keep it in the family."

Julian's puzzled look made Lillie roll her eyes with a sigh. "God, do I really have to spell it out for you? I never thought you were that dense. Lack of imagination, maybe. But…" The warning look in his eyes made her bite her tongue. But not for long. "Dearest…" she said with her most brilliant actress's smile as she set herself carefully on his lap.

She wrapped her long pale arms loosely around his neck, playing with his hair. "Adrian needs to be shocked. And you apparently aren't doing it for her anymore. She needs someone who's fiery and angry like she is. But passionate. And who is more passionate than a Toreador, hmm? The Brujah. Yes, my own Clan is one of beauty and charm. But the Brujah have an untapped well of passion that not many take the time to appreciate."

"And you've taken time to appreciate this 'well?'" Julian asked with sarcastic curiosity. He was not interested in all the notches in Lillie's bedpost. But her admission of taking Brujah lovers was intriguing.

"Many times," she replied with her lips close to his. "They're such emotional creatures. They are willing to do anything to pleasure you. They want to be adored and appreciated. The Brujah fall in love just as easily as a Toreador, Julian. Make no mistake in that. And they are possessive, jealous lovers; with just enough _bite _to make you want to stay with them. I think a liaison between Adrian and Sasha would be beneficial to both of them."

Leave it to Lillie to suggest such a titillating idea as putting Julian's great grand-daughter and his Kindred daughter in bed together. Julian's only concern now was getting Sasha to do it.

* * *

'_Boys and Their Toys'_

While the Prince dealt with matters of sensuality, the Nosferatu Primogen was absorbed by the Assamite invasion. Finding their lair would be impossible in a city the size of San Francisco. The best chance they had was to do as Julian ordered; lure them out.

Daedalus put his Clanmates on full alert, telling them of the close proximity of so many dangerous shape shifters and closing off most of the extra access tunnels. Although they couldn't be certain, guesses were bandied about that there were probably five Assamites left. One pack consisted of six. One was now dead, due to Daedalus' sharp claws. They had to kill the five remaining packmates or convince them that it wouldn't be in their best interest to stay in Julian's domain.

Daedalus' spies confirmed that Cameron was doing his part. Connections had been made and messages sent and received. A meeting would take place the following night. The Brujah were not pleased at being made to look like fools. More importantly, they were not pleased that their Primogen was the actual fool.

Cameron's instinctual feeling that his nights were numbered was correct. This made him indignant. Even more so when he saw his carefully built plans crumble in front of his very eyes. The destroyers came in the form of ten Nosferatu. Cameron was so terrified, he cracked a joke. "What, it takes ten of you to kill one Brujah?!" His grin died as he saw the sober pale faces staring back at him.

Daedalus said, "We've come for you weapons. The ones you thought to hide from the rest of us."

The ultimate insult. Taking his Clan's property right in front of them and everyone being too scared to lift a finger. But it happened. The crates and boxes of phosphorus guns and ammunition disappeared into the backs of pickup trucks that were driven away by the Nosferatu.

Looking around at his angry Clansmen, Cameron knew that even if he survived the meeting tomorrow night, he probably wouldn't live to see the next moonrise.

* * *

The Gangrel and Nosferatu unloaded the artillery from the trucks and placed it in Julian's store room at the Wolf House. None of the Gangrel could keep grins off their faces. Revenge was sweet. Still, it would have been sweeter if they could have personally witnessed the Brujah's faces as they made off with their weapons.

But Daedalus had been adamant. No Gangrel would accompany them. "It would only make them angrier than we want," he explained. "You show up and the Brujah would kill Cameron right then and there. We need him alive to make the meeting happen."

Cash agreed with the Nosferatu Primogen's logic. But the scruffy haired, leather clad Gangrel couldn't help laughing out loud as he walked back to his post. He would have given anything to see Cameron's face. Hopping up the south wing steps, he almost didn't see the Ventrue Prince standing directly in his path. Seriousness quickly returned and Cash met his eyes respectfully.

"Something funny, Cash," Julian asked with a smile touching the corners of his eyes and lips briefly.

Cash never quite knew what to make of Julian's attempts at camaraderie. He was always so stiff and proper. Smiling was not something anyone usually claimed to see Julian do on a regular basis.

What would it be like to be friends with a Ventrue, he wondered? "Ah, just thinking about Cameron. Wish I could have seen his face, that's all." The gloating smile returned to the Gangrel's lips and he chuckled, grabbing the ornate Doric support column on the top step.

"Where's Daedalus?"

"He's downstairs in the munitions room. Getting all those Brujah weapons in nice, neat little stacks," he answered. Julian walked away, leaving Cash staring at his back.

The Nosferatu Primogen was seated on a simple wooden crate with pen and paper on his lap, tallying the numbers of weaponry surrounding him.

"You're a devious old man, you know that?" Julian's voice bounced off the room's walls but didn't echo. The wood cushioned every sound. It was an amazing catch. Thirty boxes of phosphorous guns and just as many of ammo. With twelve guns per box, it was impressive indeed. The Brujah had prepared for a full scale war.

"You are not pleased," the Nosferatu asked, while rising from his seat.

"Oh, I didn't say that. I am pleased. Although I don't recall ordering you to raid the Brujah. And they just handed all this over to you?"

"They were encouraged to make the right decision."

"I imagine they were," the Prince replied dryly. "Will Cameron survive the night?"

"I have him guarded. Just in case his Clan gets the idea to do away with him before the meeting." Daedalus gave him the paper with the inventory on it.

Glancing down, the Prince's eyebrows raised slightly. "They were definitely not arming themselves for a schoolyard fight."

"No, my Prince, they were not. Something tells me Cyrus had a hand in this as well."

The Ventrue nodded. As Julian stood so close now to Daedalus, the ancient could smell the other man's scent. And Adrian's. Adrian's Frenzy scent. Sex and Frenzy, all mingled with Ventrue.

Looking up from the paper in his hand, Julian saw his friend's eyes turn away from his, looking at nothing now. He waited for the inevitable. The distraction wasn't really a distraction after all. Just an interlude to break up the hours of pain he was sure the old man was feeling.

"How is she?"

Julian sighed and crossed his arms. "We had a relapse today. Which is why I am not with her now, as you probably already guessed. I couldn't control her and had to put her back to sleep." Daedalus' shoulders slumped and he closed his eyes. "I'm not giving up on her. And neither should you. This is just a small setback. Lillie had a few ideas I was going to try next." He wasn't going to elaborate what these were, lest he shock the old man.

"Sasha?" Daedalus asked, his sad eyes searching Julian's. Bewildered, but attempting to hide it, Julian sent a questioning look to his friend. Daedalus just shrugged and explained, "I always thought of Adrian as Sasha's polar opposite. And you know what they say about opposites attracting."

The Nosferatu's analysis sent Julian into a tailspin. "I had never thought to compare them until now. Why didn't I see it?"

"Because you didn't watch her for months, Julian. You haven't seen all that she's capable of. And you're not in love with her."

"No. But I do love her. And I do want her to survive, the same as you do. I had a crazy thought that maybe being with you might do the trick. But…." Julian's face dropped and he didn't finish.

"But you thought it might make her angrier," the elder finished for him. "You're right. She hates me and seeing me now would destroy any chance we might have of a future together."

Both men sat quietly with their thoughts for a moment. Julian had to ask though. "If nothing else worked, would you do it?"

The sad reply to his question was not unexpected, but still sent shivers down through the Prince's bones. "Yes. I would make love to her. And if she was still in Frenzy I would end her suffering with my own hand."

The Nosferatu's exit left Julian in the munitions room alone. The Prince felt blood tears rise in his eyes and he looked through a reddish haze. The crates of ammunition were towering. The Brujah might not have been the real enemy in this situation, but they'd do as a handy outlet for his frustration.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

'_In The Name Of Love'_

Not wanting to let such an affair ruin things between Cash and Sasha, Julian explained the situation to the Gangrel Primogen. He had appeared a little shocked and then asked, "Why are you asking me? You have the right to make demands on Sasha if you want."

"That's true," the Ventrue answered. "I'm asking you out of respect for the love that you have for each other. I don't want you to hear about it from someone else and feel that I have no respect for what you feel for Sasha. Because I do."

Cash nodded. "That's cool. I appreciate it. I'll try not to get jealous," the young Gangrel said with a wry grin.

The Prince chuckled and replied, "You're a good man. Thank you for understanding."

* * *

A few hours before dawn, Adrian woke from her drug induced slumber with a shriek. The Ventrue guard outside the Prince's residence called for help.

Julian found her standing in the middle of the living room of their suite with blood tears streaking her face. Adrian hugged herself, doubled over as if in pain. But he knew it wasn't physical pain she was feeling now. He heart was breaking. Crying like this was a step forward, Julian reminded himself. Before, there were no tears. Just anger and repressed sadness that ate away at her soul, which had unleashed the Beast within.

Daedalus was there, he felt; invisibly watching his love cry her heart out. As long as she didn't know he was there, Julian saw no reason to call attention to their invisible guest.

The Prince closed the door quietly behind him and slowly inched toward her. Her wild eyes stopped him before he got close enough to touch her.

"I hate you," she sobbed. "I hate you both." She was still in Frenzy. But she was breaking out of it. Having the ability to make coherent sentences proved that.

"I know you do, Childe. So does Daedalus. Sometimes people do really horrible things in the name of Love. Things we wished we could correct when we saw how damaging our actions were." He inched closer to her. Her blue eyes looked to his with her shattered soul visible. Finally close enough to take her in his arms, he did. Julian didn't make any attempt to hush her cries or let her go when she pulled away from him.

"That's it, love. Let it go. Daedalus never had any intention of hurting you like this. Never. And neither did I. We love you, Adrian. We never want to see you hurt or sad. We both wish we could take away this pain. But you're going to have to forgive our mistakes first."

The strength of her sobs grew until she grasped his shirt and her knees gave out. He pulled her tightly to him, holding her. "I am so sorry," he whispered into her ear over and over again. "I'd give anything to take this pain away." He pulled her onto his lap as he sat on the leather sofa in the living room. He cuddled her to himself like a baby and leaned back, letting her lay on his chest; wailing and sobbing until she choked and grew hoarse.

The Fledgling wasn't trembling now. She was still except for a few erratic trembling sniffs. Julian probed her thoughts. The waves of black anguish were simmering. Their claws around her heart were retracting. She still wasn't out of danger yet though. The slightest thing could set her off again.

Unfortunately, tomorrow there was a war scheduled. And he really wanted to supervise Sasha and Adrian's first encounter in case something went terribly wrong. He'd have to keep her asleep until conditions were right. A few drops of morphine on her lips and she fell back asleep.

"Take her, Daedalus." Daedalus took Adrian's sleeping form from his Prince's arms. "I want you to take her to someone in your Clan that you trust. Not Camilla, though. The Assamites already know their way to her haven and we shouldn't put anyone else in more danger if we don't have to."

"You were right, what you said to her. About people doing horrible things in the name of Love. Do you think she'll ever forgive us, Julian?"

"I don't know. But I hope so. I'd hate to lose another Childe to grief. Alexandra was bad enough, grieving over her lost Humanity. But this could make me never want to Embrace again. And of course, she's your love. I truly think you and Adrian were meant to be together. If it doesn't happen I'll consider it the worst tragedy I've ever known. You deserve-" he stopped. There were no words to express how he felt when he saw them together. They weren't soul mates. They were lovers of the soul. Mates, intertwined to the point of being inseparable. For the second time that night, Julian felt tears fill his eyes. These tears unspilled, he looked at the Nosferatu with such emotion that no words were needed. Daedalus understood.

* * *

Daedalus made his way to Lisbeth and Viv's haven. The two women made no effort to conceal their shock at seeing their Primogen holding the young Ventrue. They promised to keep her safe and he left them with a small bottle of morphine in case she woke up before he was able to retrieve her.

With Adrian now safe and the Brujah temporarily taken care of, Daedalus had nothing left to occupy his time. He didn't want to talk to anyone. They'd ask about Adrian. Or there would be that look of pity in their eyes.

He didn't want to Hunt. Such sadness had taken away his appetite.

He didn't want to paint. Her face would inevitably end up on the canvas.

He didn't want to sleep. His dreams would be filled with her.

He didn't want to think, period. If he didn't want so much responsibility being his Clan's Primogen and his Prince's Enforcer, he would have happily drugged himself into an oblivion of unconsciousness. But Daedalus knew he was needed. So there was no time for him to wallow in self doubt and grief. Funny, all he had right now was time. He had to find something to do. Following Julian was the best entertainment he could hope for.

Alas, as soon as he crept in mist form into the Prince's library, he heard, "I know you're here. Are you bored?"

Drawing himself out of the darkened corner he answered, "Painfully."

"Me to. But I'm doing something useful. You know that Archon had me pretty much set for life financially by the time he was destroyed. I've done it for Sonny and Billy. I'd like to pass on the tradition and do the same for Adrian. Here, look at this portfolio I've put together and tell me what you think."

And so the remainder of the night passed uneventfully. Talk of stocks and other investments for the future whittled the minutes away. Long silences were often and both men silently agreed to not speak of 'important matters.' Two stalemate chess games into a five game match, Daedalus got disgruntled and went to bed.

There was nothing to be accomplished by avoiding the painful topics. And nothing was left to say about them except to repeat what he already knew. Adrian might be out of Frenzy in a day or two, but she'd still hate him. And Daedalus didn't know how to live with that.

* * *

'_The Truth Unfolds'_

The ambush went off without a hitch the following night. Cameron allowed the Assamite to get into his car. A very beautiful woman, at first glance. But when the car was surrounded by a dozen Gangrel and Ventrue with guns, the woman turned with a snarl on Cameron. Suddenly he was no longer looking at the shapely legged blond of before. Now there was a black haired thirty-something man in the car with him who was intent on killing him for his betrayal.

The Brujah Primogen punched the man while a Ventrue opened the passenger door and dragged the assassin out by his jacket. Once pinned down, a rod was shoved through his chest. The Assamite looked like a bug on a microscope slide waiting for examination. They tied him up and threw him in Cameron's trunk with the stake still in his chest. It would keep him weak and immobile.

The lone assassin was escorted to the Wolf House and put in the Prison of Light. This makeshift Prison had no bars. The Prison itself consisted of a row of ultraviolet heat lamps for reptile aquariums and a couple of flatbed indoor tanning booths, tipped up on their side. Kindred could tolerate a moderate amount of direct sunshine, but a constant stream of ultra violet light rendered them helpless. The lack of sleep was a form of torture worse than the light. Kindred instinctively knew that if they fell into the unconscious sleep their breed naturally did, they would spontaneously combust, especially with an open wound still bleeding.

The Assamite who was tossed into the Prison now began steaming, the blood on his chest smoldering. They had taken the metal rod out and the hole through his chest was visible. The dark haired man ripped his shirt off and quickly wiped as much blood as he could from his body with clean sections of the cloth. He had been left alone now, to await his fate at the hands of the Prince.

The Assamite captured was not the only one found that night; he was just the only one that survived. Nosferatu scouts chased a second shape changer from the outskirts of the meeting area. Unlike the first, this one was a female in truth. She fought the desperate fight of someone on the losing side, with such viciousness that her death, while accidental, was not exactly mourned. Julian would not be happy but it couldn't be helped. It was impossible to pin her long enough to stake her and her other defensive wounds had bled profusely. The Nosferatu transported her back to the Prince's compound.

Julian was not happy about the corpse dropped at his feet like a sack of potatoes. He nudged it with his shoe and the woman's face turned toward him, dull brown eyes staring back at him in death.

He looked up at Nicholas who shrugged and said, "She wouldn't be subdued and she bled to death."

"It's just as well. The shock of a burning body might make her packmate more talkative," he said darkly as he dragged her by one arm closer to the Prison of Light. As Julian neared the brightly lit area, he could see the Assamite taking notice of him.

"We found a friend of yours," he said. "She fought well. Too well. We would not have killed her. We merely wanted to have a chat with you both." The Prince knew of the Assamite's indoctrination of service, loyalty, and fight-to-the-death way of life. Complimenting the man's dead packmate was not facetious. Just being blunt about why she was dead in the first place. Also giving the survivor information about the game to be played: cooperate and I won't kill you.

"I'm not going to have you tortured because I don't plan to ask you to do anything that would put you or the rest of your pack in harm's way. Therefore there is no need of it. I have one simple request and a few questions. After that you can be on your way," Julian glared menacingly at the shirtless man, "out of my city."

The Assamite moved closer to where the Prince stood, to study the Ventrue's face. The Assamites and Ventrue were a fair match when it came to the art of manipulation and lies. As a show of good faith Julian took one step closer as well, putting him within reach of the uncomfortable false light and the Assamite's grasp. Julian had no worries about his safety. Daedalus was hidden in the shadows as was Nicholas and a handful of loyal Gangrel.

"I want to know how many of you are left in my city. I want to know where you came from and I also want to know who and where your orders originated from. I don't need to know the details of your mission because we already know what it is. My request is for you to communicate to the rest of your pack an 'invitation" to come here to my home. They will not be harmed and neither will you, provided you cooperate. When everyone is accounted for, you will then be transported out of my domain and never to return under threat of death."

Julian waited and let his words be considered by the nameless man. Assamites weren't very talkative creatures anyway, but they prided themselves on their relationships with Princes. Julian knew saving face was important to them and cooperating was the biggest chance they had of doing that and getting out with their hides intact.

"You hold your city with an iron grip, Prince Julian. We respect that." The man's voice was silky in its depth and texture. The comment was not wasted on Julian. He knew very well that the Assamites had kept a close eye on him all through his immortal life. Archon had hinted at strange things to him before his death. The bare-chested man continued, "Because you are fair, I will tell you what you wish to know. But there is no need for your request. I am the last of my pack. The other three were being held hostage by the Prince of Los Angeles and this is how the rest of us became involved. With our mission complete, he killed them."

Julian shook head in disgust. The Assamite stopped and then continued in a gruff tone, "Yes, Brujah Princes are not gracious Princes at all. They don't know how to treat their guests."

Julian took the compliment for what it was worth. "I hope you do not think of me this way. Under the circumstances we're faced, these are the most appropriate accommodations I could possibly put you in," he said as he gestured to the surrounding ultraviolet lamps. Putting a guest in your basement torture chamber wasn't anything anyone else would find funny. But the Assamite did and gave Julian a wry smirk. Julian returned it and the two felt a bit more at ease conversing. "Please continue," he asked him.

"Since you know what our mission was then all you need is for me to confirm Cyrus was the Prince who hired us. He was. And my pack originated from Chicago but that is not where I will be returning."

"So I can confirm your story, what are you names?"

"Mariss is the lady at your feet. I am Frederick and the other's name is, was, Nolan."

"Thank you, Frederick. As soon as this is confirmed I will release you. Do you want Mariss," Julian asked.

With an affirmative answer from the Assamite, Julian used a two-by-four to push the woman's body into the Prison with him. Frederick backed away and watched as his packmate's body burst into bright orange flames. He sat back on his heels and witnessed the complete disintegration of her body into a thin layer of black dust.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

'_Lessons Learned'_

Daedalus and the Prince sat comfortably in the study on the first floor. The Ventrue stretched his hands over his head and then put them behind his neck, leaning back in a relaxed position. His contacts had confirmed the identity of his prisoner and his two packmates. It had only taken an hour, too. Frederick would be pleased. He wouldn't have to spend much longer in the Prison.

"It was all a ruse," he told the elder Nosferatu. "Cyrus wanted the Assamites to create the appearance of an invasion with Adrian's kidnapping. Then Cyrus would sit back and watch me do something stupid, like kill Cameron out of anger. The Ventrue Archon would have been called in to put me to final death and my city would have fallen victim to infighting and war- one created by another Prince. Cameron really was just a pawn in all this. But somehow I don't think his Clan will let him survive with stupidity as his only excuse."

Daedalus raised his wine glass toward Julian in a salute, before sipping.

"What was that for?"

"To Archon, wherever his soul may be. Your Sire would be proud of you at this moment, Julian. For rising above the hatred he bred into you for the Brujah Clan. Your clear thinking saved a lot of lives. And I salute Archon's memory because no matter what his faults, he is still your Sire and he also gave you the best lessons which have made you the kind of man you are today. Today proved once again how well you have learned your lessons. Calmness always wins and anger always destroys."

Julian let his friend's eloquent words flow into his heart and was warmed by them. "Thank you. And yes, you're right. I think today was pretty amazing. But guess what," he said standing up. "It's going to get even better the next few days. All of Archon's lessons were instructive. But the one I learned today I had to find on my own."

"Are you going to enlighten me or will I have to wonder the next few centuries just what this new found brilliance of yours was?"

Julian turned to the wine sipping Nosferatu with a bright smile. "No. I won't make you strain yourself, old man. I just learned when to say enough is enough."

He started for the door but stopped short and added, "Oh, I need a few of your Nosferatu watching the drop-off point of our prisoner. Make sure he goes in the right direction. And if he gets lost - jst make sure he doesn't get lost and wind up someplace where I'd have to kill him. I'd hate for that to happen. I think he plans on paying Cyrus a friendly little visit."

Daedalus thought about his Prince's cryptic remark as he descended into the sewers to gather a handful of his Clan. What did he mean 'enough is enough?' He hoped he wasn't planning something insane like making war against Cyrus. There was no telling what was going on in Julian's head sometimes.

The Assamite named Frederick was escorted to the very edge of the San Francisco rural limits. He got out of the car and immediately headed toward a copse of dense trees. The Nosferatu correctly guessed that he would spend the day there to sleep and heal his wounds. They surrounded the man as he slept and followed his movements for the next two days.

* * *

'_Sullen Girl'_

_{Tribute to Fiona Apple's Album 'Tidal'}_

"You want me to sleep with her," Sasha asked with wide eyes. "I never thought you'd pimp out your own family, Uncle Julian."

"I wouldn't ask unless there was something in it for you," he said. Julian regarded the pale skinned Brujah critically. He knew she would do it. Just for the novelty of a new experience. Brujah couldn't resist a challenge anymore than a Ventrue could resist money. She just wanted to yell a little and be talked into it.

"This is your mess and you want me to fix it. She's yours Childe. You save her."

"I've tried for three nights. She knows me too well now and I can't risk being with her anymore. Feeding is part of her pleasure. I don't want to blood bond her," he explained.

A shuffle on the carpet and now the Nosferatu Primogen stood nearby. "Technically, young one, this is my mess," he told Sasha. "But this is not something I can fix. As Julian told you, she is angry at me. She's angry at him too, but not to the same degree. Surely you know what it is like to hate someone that you love as well?" The personal jab about Cash hit home and she sighed.

Yes, she did know what it was like. Every night she saw him she wanted to wrestle him to the ground. Whether or not she'd rip out his heart or kiss him depended on her mood at the moment. Sasha understood first hand the confusion created when blood overrides a person's true desires. "I don't get it," she said to Daedalus. "Ventrue and Nosferatu aren't that different. You're both "booky" types and stuffy and stuck up, what's the big deal?"

Both men let the comment pass. "The deal is that she is going through exactly what you are but with betrayal added to that. It would be like Cash had refused to Embrace you and handed you over the Brujah. That is what she feels I've done to her. This is what has driven her to Frenzy. Her heart is broken and she feels Clanless. Can you say that you don't feel the same?"

The Brujah teenager considered the Nosferatu's words. She felt the truth in them. So maybe Julian wasn't the bastard in this after all. Daedalus was. And she did feel sorry for Adrian. "So what do I get out of this?"

"You get the chance to save a life. To help someone who is not able to help themselves out of a bad situation."

Julian interjected. "Basically what he's saying is: you're confused and she's confused. Why not get together and have some fun?"

Daedalus looked over at the Prince in shock. Why did he always have to oversimplify things? And he made it sound so crude.

Sasha grinned and said sarcastically, "Well, you put it like THAT and it makes me want to jump right into bed with the poor girl!"

Julian stood with a wide smile, "Good! We'll have her ready around eight tomorrow evening. Just come directly to my room."

The Brujah's jaw dropped and she shook her head furiously. "No! I was joking, damn it!"

He stood in front of her and took her heart shaped face in his hands. Gently kissing her forehead, he whispered seductively, "You're just nervous. I'll be there. And if you want, I can give you some attention first. I'd like that." Kissing her full lips this time he felt her heat rise. One kiss and she was panting for more. And if Julian was the bait then it was something he looked forward to being.

The two men left her standing in the middle of the study breathless. Good Lord, she thought to herself. How did they do that?! And how did Julian always manage to talk her into doing things for him? Damn Ventrue. She stormed out, disgusted with herself and her weak heart.


	17. Chapter 17

Let's just get one little nitpicky thing out of the way before the story continues, shall we?

Yes, Sasha is related to Julian. All you folks who've watched the series know this. But she's not his 'niece.' She's more like his great-great-great granddaughter. She only refers to him as her Uncle out of habit and to protect the Masquerade. Kindred don't have STD issues let alone need to worry about unplanned pregnancies. So their moral compass is wired a bit differently than humanity's. Incest isn't really incest in their book. Love is love and lust is lust, though. Kindred are not bound by humanity's moral structure any longer.

~Maraluch

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

'_I'd like one Brujah-To-Go. And Fries with that, please.'_

Daedalus gave a hearty laugh once out of hearing range of the Brujah female. "You're wicked, Julian. You're also a slut."

The Prince turned on him with pure shock written on his face. "I never thought I'd hear such foul language out of you, old man." But he laughed as well. "Ah well. I knew seduction was my best bet to get her to do it. She wants it anyway. And do you really care the means I use to persuade her?"

The Nosferatu thought a moment before answering. "Yes. But you did the right thing. Sasha craves closeness with you. She deserves it. She's your blood and you love her. Two birds, one stone," he shrugged.

Julian sighed and murmured in a hurt voice, "I still can't believe you called me a slut."

Daedalus snorted dismissively and retorted, "Your ego will recover."

The Prince opened his mouth to reply to the man's remark but found himself talking to empty air. He rolled his eyes and sighed once more. "Fine. Run!" he yelled at no one.

A tapping at his office door and then Cash poked his head in. "Everything alright, Julian?" The Gangrel's eyes darted back and forth looking for the cause of his Prince's upset.

"Yes. No- come in, Cash."

The punkish looking Gangrel stepped into the room and quietly closed the door.

"Do you think I'm a slut," Julian asked bluntly.

Cash stood still for several seconds, trying to figure out if he'd heard correctly. Confused as hell and unable to control himself, he burst into laughter. He laughed so hard the blood tears rolled down his face and he gasped, holding his stomach. "Jesus, Julian. Why would you ask me something like that?"

He explained, "Daedalus called me a slut. He thinks I rely on seduction too much."

So it wasn't some sick Ventrue joke. "I thought you'd gone off the deep end there for a second."

The Prince motioned for Cash to sit in a chair facing his desk. He did and Julian fixed him with a look that said, _I know this is weird, but bear with me please. _Cash waited for his Prince to get his thoughts together, but all he said was, "Well?"

The Gangrel blinked and frowned in his confusion. "Well what? Do I think you're a slut?"

"Yes."

"According to Sasha, all men are sluts. And bastards, and pricks, and good-for-nothing…you get the picture. But do I think you're a slut?"

"I would like an outside opinion."

"Julian, I have to say truthfully that I think we all use what we've naturally got. Call it a beauty pageant for survival of the fittest or whatever you want, but your biggest talent is getting women to take their clothes off. But I don't think you're a slut. If you used your "talent" every day to get what you want, then yeah, you would be. But you don't. So you're not."

"And if you knew I seduced Sasha as a diversion, would you say the same thing?"

"I think that if Sasha lets herself be seduced, then that's on her, not on you. You already warned me too. But that's beside the point."

Julian was taken aback by the Gangrel's candor. It was refreshing to hear but not just because he was hurt by Daedalus' snide humor. Appraising the Primogen with a new respect he said, "The young, inexperienced, and scared Primogen is growing up I see. That's good. I think the day is coming quite soon, Cash, when Stevie Ray would have been proud to see you in his place by my side. If he were still with us, he would have told you how he handled me all these years. That knowing when your Prince needs your thoughts is a delicate task, and not one to take on without a great deal of courage. Thank you."

Cash stood as he was dismissed. Outside the office now, he looked around in a daze. That man was downright spooky at times. How did he know of his insecurities about living up to his Sire's expectations and greatness in Julian's eyes? It was tough being a new Primogen and getting the unsought-after position of the Prince's personal bodyguard.

Cash had been literally clanless one day and God the next; at least where his broodmates were concerned. Cash was the eldest of all Stevie Ray's Childer and so he naturally got the best and worst of everything. The best in this case was the prestige and extra money that came with being Primogen. The worst was the responsibility that weighed on his very young shoulders and the neon target sign practically painted on his forehead for every Brujah in the world to see. Just staying alive was a challenge.

Inside the office, Julian contemplated their exchange. Hmm, he thought. No, Cash would never replace Stevie Ray. But he could be molded a little, given enough time. He's got a good head on his shoulders. Provided he could keep it there long enough to learn how to truly BE a Primogen instead of simply surviving from day to day.

_He's shown promise today_, Julian considered. _Impartiality and honesty._ He liked this whelp of Stevie's.

Julian tracked down that whelp moments later and found him standing outside on the front step, staring upward. Star gazing was a Gangrel trait he had always found amusing but very telling. Those Gangrel that did it a lot were rational thinkers. Those that did it very little weren't worth his time or the blood it took to make them Kindred in the first place.

All of Stevie Ray's brood were great star and moon watchers. Stevie had told him once a long time ago that this helped tune him into everything around him. "Meditation is bullshit. Why look inside yourself to see what's going on outside? Open up your damn eyes and there you go."

Of course Daedalus' take on this subject was the complete reverse. "Julian, if you don't know yourself then how can you judge yourself or anyone else? Now stop arguing with me. Shut your eyes and breathe."

Maybe that's why he cherished them both so much. Stevie Ray and Daedalus were polar opposites but both made such sense. They had always ignored each other, too. Julian asked Stevie about it and he reply was, "He's a great guy. But I know he'd make me angry if he ever tried to lecture me the way he does you. Getting angry at a Nosferatu is pretty stupid and I'm not feeling suicidal these days." Stevie Ray was old and set in his ways by this time, though. Cash was not the same man his Sire was and had not shown any discrimination toward the Nosferatu Primogen. Daedalus' words could be useful to this young Primogen standing before him now. Something to think about for the future.

Cash lowered his face and looked directly at Julian as he sensed him nearby.

"Do you think the Brujah have killed Cameron yet," Julian asked.

Surprised, the Gangrel smirked and answered, "I don't know. But I do know he deserves whatever he gets."

"Why don't we find out? Call a Conclave."

Remarkably enough, Cameron was still alive.

His appearance at the Conclave table was a surprise to everyone. Cash purposely jostled his chair as he walked by and whispered under his breath, "Wow, his head_ is _still attached," as he took his seat to the left of Julian.

Sonny couldn't suppress a small grimace and even Daedalus had to look away to compose himself. Lillie looked like she didn't care one way or the other, which only meant that she cared a lot. Cameron was her pet. A very useful pet until recently. She would be sorry to lose him.

Julian watched this all with the eye of a tactician. He saw the political and personal games all exposed here, ego and ambition. The Prince brought their attention to himself and said, "Cameron, I will no longer tolerate your presence at this table. By midnight of tomorrow the Brujah will present their new Primogen to this Conclave. That is all." He stood up to dismiss them but Cameron's face was infused with hate.

He blurted, "You're throwing me out of the Conclave?! You can't do that! Nobody can do that without a vote!"

Julian smoothly replied, "I don't think you would want your peers voting about anything concerning you right now, Cameron. I think they might vote to take your head instead of your position. Your blatant disregard for the welfare of all the other Clans has not put you in a good light. Conspiracy, attempted murder….need I say more? I suggest you accept your fall from grace with a little more grace than Brujah are known for showing. You're getting off lucky. Now leave before I kill you."

Cameron was shocked to the core of his being, for all of three seconds. Then he dove straight for Julian's throat. The Ventrue stepped to the side and watched as Daedalus held out his hand and grabbed the Brujah. The Nosferatu twisted both arms behind the man's back and then unsheathed his talons, reaching for the pale throat.

"No," Julian stopped him. "Drive him out to his territory. He's free to go." Daedalus growled loudly and defiantly at the order. But Julian stared him down. "And don't hurt him," he added as he watched Cameron being hauled roughly out through the door.

The other Primogen's thoughts were chaotic as they left through the same door. They all wondered who would sit in Cameron's place tomorrow night.

* * *

R&R, please.


	18. Chapter 18

For those wanting to see the painting being referred to in this chapter, visit my profile. I have it saved as my avatar. It is a painting I did around 2006 called Forms. I couldn't think of a way to describe it in words within the story. Also, I have updated my profile's content. This new information contained within it will be staying permanently. I hope it helps a few people stay positive.

Out of all the chapters in this book, this is my favorite. Bartering with the Nosferatu.... just about as much fun as gambling with the Devil.

~Maraluch

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

When the Nosferatu Primogen returned from delivering Cameron into the hands of his Clan, he found Julian waiting for him in his haven. The Ventrue was studying one of the paintings leaning against the wall on a shelf.

Julian stepped back to view it from afar. "Do you like it," Daedalus asked.

"It's not already spoken for, is it? I do like it," Julian replied.

"You can have it. I was going to sell it. But you can have it." And then he added, "For a price."

Eyes downcast, Julian grinned. "Name your price, Nosferatu. Whatever it is, it's worth that painting. I want to hang it in my bedroom."

It was an old game the two now played, haggling over something of value in return for information, a favor, or an item. A game the Nosferatu used as currency since nothing else mattered to them. They took it very seriously. And Julian knew all the rules, gathered through his years of friendship with the ancient.

Rule One, start with the insult. "I think I've given your Clan enough favors for a decade. Two neonates _and_ Adrian? I don't think this is worth a favor," Julian said smugly. "Money, maybe. But not a favor."

He was digging deep in his bag of evil tonight, Daedalus thought. Offering money?! Might as well spit on him with what money was worth to him. "I don't want a favor and I most certainly don't want your money," he growled disgusted.

"So what do you want to know?"

"What your scheme is concerning the Brujah."

"You think I wouldn't tell you unless you had something I wanted?" While Julian's face was set to stone, his eyes danced with a hint of humor.

"You won't tell me because I'll disapprove, which is why I think I should know and you wanting this painting is so _very_ convenient." Daedalus lit a cigarette and blew the smoke in his direction.

Julian walked through the pale cloud and took a seat beside his stern Enforcer. Rule Two, change the subject. "I'd like to sleep beside Adrian today."

"That can be arranged."

"How was Cameron on his little car ride?"

Daedalus peered thoughtfully at his fingernails and said, "I could tell he wanted me to be merciful and slit his throat."

Julian chuckled. At this point he had to decide if the price was worth the item he wanted. It wasn't and so he decided to back out. It was a gorgeous painting, but he didn't want to hear the old man roar at him tonight. "All good things come to those who wait. I suppose you'll just have to wait along with everyone else. Sorry."

Daedalus was disgruntled he hadn't won. "That's too bad. Adrian would have gotten a laugh from seeing it hanging in your bedroom. Or cried."

The two men sat and started at nothing for a long tense moment. Julian's mind whirled into overdrive. _What the hell was he talking about? What sort of deviousness was this?_

"Ok. I give up. Tell me why," the Ventrue demanded.

"You didn't touch it, did you," the Nosferatu asked, referring to the power of psychic touch all the Clans could possess. "If you had, you would have known I didn't paint it. She did. And she passionately hates it. She kept trying to take it and throw it into the furnace so I hid it until today. But I like it. It's hers to sell. So you would have owed her."

"NO. You would have owed me! Making me pay for something not yours to sell in the first place! That's bad business, you know." Julian was piqued, Daedalus saw. Even his jaw was clenched. He really wanted that painting.

"It was your responsibility as the buyer to authenticate the merchandise. You chose not to."

"So what would you have done when she came to you upset about seeing it on the wall?"

"I would have told her that I got a very good price for it and that I owed her. Even though she considers it garbage."

Julian laughed in an uproar. "Oh you are too slick for me, even on my best day." He saw the set up now. And like an idiot he'd fallen for it; hook, line, and sinker. Daedalus wanted to offer Adrian something of value to get them talking again once she came out of Frenzy. What better gift than her choice of a question, a favor, or a material item? Of course, she could request the favor of him 'getting lost' but he guessed Daedalus was willing to chance it.

And all he had done was given away something she didn't want. What a cheap gift. But no, it wasn't. Daedalus had bet on Julian's sympathy as well. Oh bloody hell. So was it worth it?

But now he knew Daedalus was playing a second game as well. He had admitted before that he knew Julian's plans were something he would disapprove of so- Daedalus knew what his plans were; he just wanted him to take the damn painting off his hands!

"If you want me to take that painting off your hands so you can owe Adrian, I'll do it. For a favor."

Now it was Daedalus' turn to laugh. So the Prince had been paying attention. "What favor could you possibly want from me, Ventrue?"

Julian decided to skip the melodrama and get right to the point. "I think Cash is growing up. And he needs a good teacher. I'd like you to take him under your wing and teach him all the things you taught me. He's going to make a fine leader for his people some day."

The Nosferatu snuffed out his cigarette in a bowl and nodded. "That is a favor worth granting, my Prince. I knew it wouldn't be long before you saw his potential. I see the good parts of his Sire in him, but not the bad."

"Stevie Ray had bad in him," Julian asked in mock disbelief.

"Stevie Ray was overzealous at times. And conflicted with where his loyalties were supposed to be. I don't see that trait in Cash. He seems to be very honest with himself and those around him. But not so loyal that he's blinded. I would be honored to be Cash's mentor."

"Lovely, now give me my painting." He stood and started for the stairs.

Daedalus carefully picked up the painted canvas off the shelf and brought it to him.

Julian took it from him and asked, "You'll bring her up?"

The ancient nodded and watched the Prince tread silently up the steps away from him. Dawn approached and Lisbeth's haven was at least a ten minute walk. He hurriedly put on his coat.

Adrian still slept peacefully, Daedalus saw. Lisbeth and Viv had taken excellent care of her. They had tucked her into a corner of Viv's bedroom on the floor and covered her over, hidden from view.

The two women unearthed the young woman under all the blankets piled around her and stood back. No one had to explain to him why they had hidden her. These were dangerous times and Camilla's haven had been breached. None of his Clanmates felt secure. Protecting someone the Assamites wanted was in their best interest.

Daedalus picked Adrian up and cradled her. "Thank you for taking such good care of her, ladies," he told them as he exited their humble home. As he walked slowly to the surface exit closest to the Prince's home he looked down at the woman in his arms.

Leaning his face close to hers he breathed in her scent. Her skin and hair held the fragrance of soap but her own natural perfume shone through. Gods, he loved her.

Daedalus felt so saddened by what he'd done. He only understood now just what horror he'd put her through. Daedalus' own painful Embrace was a hell he'd rather not think back on, but he realized that he'd have to if he'd ever be able to help her through this with the compassion he never received himself.

The ancient always knew that is Sire was in all likelihood a free roaming psychopath among the Nosferatu. Daedalus just did not have the typical harsh demeanor of his Clan and was instead a very gentle soul. Over time he learned to adopt a second face to get along in the underground world he'd been so rudely shoved into. He always felt that he should have been either Ventrue or Toreador, not this misshapen pale monster he was now.

But he began to wonder, was his Sire the evil beast he had always believed? To take such a gentle man and push him into the depths of Hell? Or had there been a scheme that was now buried and forgotten after so many centuries, like the one he himself had concocted for Adrian? His intentions had been good, he thought. Maybe his Sire thought the same thing, for whatever odd reasoning he had at the time. All these questions left him feeling not like the ancient he was but like a newborn Fledgling, uncertain of the mysteries surrounding him.

He was sure he wanted Adrian as his mate. But would she ever forgive him for thinking he knew what she needed better than she did? It was an egotistical blunder that made him want to run and hide in shame. He couldn't hide from her though. He loved her and would do whatever penance she asked, if only she would forgive him.

Julian was speaking in a low tone with his youngest son, Billy, when Daedalus entered the lavish rooms. The two broke off conversation and the Prince's Childe kissed his Sire's hand before leaving. Billy was a quiet man and took pride in his Sire's pride in him and that was about all. Daedalus was never sure what Julian had seen in him. Maybe he was a mute savant. Who knew? Daedalus had never taken time to know him and wouldn't unless he saw some interesting talent budding in him. Only time would tell.

As his Childe left, Julian turned his attention to his friend. And then to his daughter who lay like a limp doll in his arms. The Prince's face softened as he neared the pair. He gently touched her face and lips murmuring, "I have grown to love her, Daedalus. I love her more because she loves you and is so hurt by what we have done. She's a tender young thing and she needs us both to love her. She's your Childe as much as mine."

"I don't think she would agree with you. I think she's more concerned about what blood is in her veins. But yes, she's young. She can overcome these feelings in time. I hope." As Daedalus put her on the bed he heard the Ventrue say, "Stay. Spend the day with us and rest in her arms."

He looked up in surprise. "Julian, I can't."

"Sasha will be here to entertain her shortly after the sun falls. If you feel she is angered by your presence you can always leave and let me and Sasha deal with her. I think her love for you is what is breaking her down more than anything. I didn't feel anger so much as sadness with her the other day. So stay." Daedalus hesitated long enough for Julian to make it an order. "Stay," he repeated as he took off his clothes in preparation for sleep.

The Nosferatu was at a loss. But an order was an order and like he said, he could always leave if Adrian began screaming. Holding her in his arms would be nice, too. Daedalus began to remove his attire and then kicked off his shoes and socks, leaving his pants on. Julian had already undressed both himself and Adrian and was under the sheets with her when he turned around. Daedalus lay with Adrian between them. "Where did you put her painting?"

"The safe in my office. I'll bring it out in a while and hang it up if she doesn't throw a tantrum. I can't believe that she hates it. It's beautiful."

"I can't believe you didn't realize it wasn't my work. Her style is very distinct from my own. I'm insulted," the Nosferatu said petulantly.

Julian wasn't going to dignify the remark and chose to say nothing. He knew the old man was really in fact proud of his pupil and besides, Daedalus had so many 'styles' there was no way he could have known, besides touching it. The ancient painted flowers and people to the fires of Hell and everything in between. He was always surprised by the variety of subjects his friend was capable of expressing with paint.

The Nosferatu snuggled close to Adrian, tucking her head beneath his chin. He looked now at Julian and said, "You're really going to let the Brujah tear themselves apart, aren't you?"

"Just a little bit," he answered with a feral glint in his eyes. "Let's see what happens the next day or so. I have security on patrol to contain any Masquerade breaches that may occur with their infighting. It'll be ok unless they get really stupid." Julian closed his eyes and dropped off to sleep a few minutes later.

Daedalus lay awake, mesmerized by the texture of Adrian's soft skin. Julian had stripped her down to her panties and a black halter top she wore as a bra. She was a very young Fledgling but already her skin was beginning to take on the almost poreless look of polished marble stone of much older Kindred.

Skin perfection was one telling sign that every above ground dwelling Kindred had to deal with to pass among humans. Makeup or even a little bit of fine ash rubbed into the skin could make a Kindred appear more human. But she was perfect, the Nosferatu thought. Kissing her lips and eyes, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and slept deeply.


	19. Chapter 19

Please mind the M rating on this story.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

'_Baby Girl'_

_Nelly Furtado's "Whoa, Nelly!" album_

The Prince was woken up around six-thirty pm by Sonny shaking him. Eyes open he regarded his Eldest Childe with a sleepy, grumpy look. "Sorry to wake you, Sire, but Sasha is asking to see you. She's been in a fight and she was burned."

Julian jumped out of bed and back into his clothes. "Where is she? Is she badly injured? Any other casualties? Give me a report of activity." The Ventrue Primogen brought his Sire up to date on the day's events as they walked to down the hall to a sitting room, where he had left Sasha. A handful of Brujah killed in the early morning hours and only one scuffle during daylight and Sasha had been in it. Word from the Nosferatu scouts trailing Frederick had come in only minutes ago. The lone Assamite was indeed going to Los Angeles to see Cyrus. Probably seeking revenge for killing his three other packmates. And no, Sasha had not been injured too badly. Just a tad singed around the edges.

It was true, he saw. She was singed, but thankfully not by fire. It appeared as though the sun's ray had caught her. She jumped into his arms as soon as he opened the door. Sonny quietly left them.

"Uncle Julian, the Brujah have gone crazy. They've been fighting ever since Cameron came back last night. And then I was trying to find a place to sleep and this stupid bitch locked me out when the sun came up and I couldn't find a place for a while. But I did and then when I woke up I was close so I came here. They're acting like, I don't know, like I'm not one of them."

Julian listened to her hurried words and gently held her. "Sasha, you wouldn't have burned if you had been Feeding enough. Why haven't you been taking better care of yourself?"

"I don't know," she muffled against his shirt. Her feelings were hurt and here he was talking to her like she was a baby.

He could sense her teenage aggravation with him and decided to let the subject drop for now. This was a lecture that could wait for another time. "Come here," he said as he led her back to his rooms. "You did exactly what you should by coming home. The streets are going to be dangerous for a while and it would be safer for you here. Because of your relationship with me you're going to be a target for their anger. This was bound to happen sooner or later."

Julian led Sasha into his suite and then into the adjoined bathroom, shutting the door. His hand still on the door handle, he changed his mind and opened it again telling her to stay put. When he returned he carried a large plastic IV bag full of red liquid. He tossed it to her and then closed the door firmly behind them, locking it.

"Wow. Not as good as fresh. But I won't choke on it," she murmured after she pierced the bag and took a sip. "You got a lot of this stuff hanging around?"

"For emergencies only," was his reply. "This definitely qualifies as such. There's no way you're going out Hunting in the shape you're in right now."

"It feels- I don't know. Hollow," she described. "Empty, y'know?"

"Yes. I know what you mean. That's because it's not directly from a Warm being. It will nourish you. But it's not the same as a direct Feeding. You will need to Hunt as soon as possible tomorrow evening, to make up for this rather dismal dinner I'm giving you now."

Sasha tipped to bag once again to her mouth and drained it, licking her lips afterward with her gaze directly on Julian. She watched as he took his shirt off and then turned the water on in the massive bathtub. "Yum," she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

She saw his mouth twitch in amusement. He walked to her now and took the IV bag from her, looking into her eyes with a hint of what he wanted. Trailing a finger along the zipper of the metal studded leather jacket she wore, he dared her with his eyes.

She took the dare and quickly lowered her face slightly to sink her fangs into his pectoral muscle. Julian's senses reeled and he gasped in pleasure. "Hmmm. Yeah. This is a lot better than that bagged stuff," she said as she licked her way to a taunt nipple. As her hot wet tongue flicked across it, he pulled her away by a handful of her long auburn curls and bent her backward over the sink. His lips were harsh and demanding and his hand in her hair pulled harder as he removed her jacket. She allowed him to strip her down to the boots on her feet before wrestling for control. It irked him to give control over to a Brujah. It wasn't her fault though. Come to think of it, why hadn't he ever sampled the Brujah fare of his city? Or anywhere else in the past? Discrimination, he decided quickly. Inbred discrimination that made his hackles rise every time he was in the same room with one.

Sasha unzipped his pants and slithered her hand inside his boxers. Wrapping her fingers around his already hard length, she softly circled its width and squeezed gently. Let her have her way for a bit, he thought. She's experienced but not as much as she thinks. She was only seventeen when she was Embraced. And that was less than a year ago. A baby in Kindred terms. A really beautiful baby that was going to make him come if he didn't stop looking at her full breasts. Julian yanked his attention back up to her face. He pulled the rest of his clothes off as a distraction.

That hand of hers was still on him and now she pulled him along to the bathtub. "Are you going to take a bath with those boots on, Sasha," he asked. She released him and sat on the upper edge of the tub, leaning over and turning off the water with one flick of her wrist. Already the water was high.

She twisted around to face him and spread her knees wide. Julian's eyes automatically went south, to the patch of auburn curls now plainly visible. "No. I was going to let you take them off," she said as she propped one of her booted feet on his upper thigh. She was giving him a stellar view and he felt his cock jump. Damn tease. Enjoying this game of hers immensely, he lowered himself onto his knees and worked at the zipper on the inside of the calf of each black boot. Peeling them off and tossing them on the floor behind him, he watched her stretch her toes and ankles.

Running his hands up from her tiny feet to her calves, thighs and finally around to cup her buttocks, Julian put his face gently into the riotous curls between her legs. His tongue found the one spot that made her jerk and then hold his head tighter against her. But he didn't just give that sensitive bud attention. He put his whole mouth on her and suckled the very juices and essence of her. Tasting and giving so much pleasure that she yelled and unfurled her razor nails against his neck. Julian pulled his lips from her center and looked up into her eyes between the valley of her breasts. "Had enough," he asked with a grin.

Panting a little, she looked disdainfully down at him. "Are you crazy? I'm just getting started."

Widening the grin into a smile, he said, "Good!" Then the Prince's hands went behind her knees and he pulled upward, tossing her head over ass into the tub.

She shrieked and sputtered until finally righting herself again in the water. He sat on the steps leading up into the tub and looked at her playfully. She narrowed her eyes at him and then flicked a few droplets of water at him. They landed on his face and chest. He just blinked and smiled like a Cheshire cat.

Sasha sighed and grabbed the loofah that lay in a tray on the ledge beside her. A little soap and a lot of scrubbing sloughed off all the toasted, crispy flakes from her sunbathing earlier. Before last year, sunbathing meant getting a tan. Now it meant catching on fire if she wasn't careful. She hadn't caught on fire but she certainly smoked and sizzled for long painful minutes until she found a few loose bricks in a hollow wall to crawl up into. _Damn bitch_, she thought. _Should've broken her arm, locking me out so close to sunrise like that. _

Julian heard the edges of her thoughts and decided to make her relax a little. She was wound up so tight she looked ready to spring up and track down this other Brujah female to give her a thrashing. He grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around so that her back was to him. Indignant, she turned to look at him saying, "Hey!"

Julian wet a washcloth and began washing her back without a word. She sighed and leaned back into his hands, lifting her soggy hair up for him to wash her neck. That part done, he poured an ungodly amount of shampoo on her head and massaged her scalp.

Sasha smiled in contentment. "Do you know this is the best bath I've ever had?" The shampoo bubbles were rinsed away now by her sinking further down and dunking her head under the water line several times.

"It's not over yet. How do you know it's the best?" Conditioner next, he dumped a pile of it into her hands and let her work it into the tangles. Those gorgeous eyes of hers were locked on his now.

"Well, the last time Mom bathed me was when I was like, three. I've never had a man give me bath before. Why didn't we do this sooner? I mean, why now?"

Julian kissed her shoulder, licking a few drops of water off her. "I don't know. It seemed like you wanted to deal with things on your own and haven't given me much of a chance to get close to you. I want to be close to you. I love you. You're my blood and no matter what anyone else says, you'll always have a home with me whenever you want it. You have my unconditional love."

The now-clean Brujah appeared to mull this promise over in her mind meanwhile letting him massage the tense muscles around her neck and leaving butterfly kisses behind. When she put her shoulders back she only felt air instead of his arms and turned to find him.

Julian retrieved a towel and unfolded it, holding it open for her. "You're not getting in with me," she asked with a hurt look creasing her eyebrows.

"Not in that water," he laughed. It was pretty disgusting, she saw now. Cobwebs and dirt from her hair and skin flakes floated on the surface. Very gross. She stepped out of the tub and pulled the stopper up on the drain, walking gracefully to him. Sasha took the towel from him and roughly dried her hair and body before dropping it at his feet. Standing almost on tiptoe, she licked his lower lip seductively while holding his gaze.

Capturing her lips in his, the kiss deepened until they were both panting. Her breasts pressed against his, her still damp pubic hair nestled with his. Sasha wrapped her arms around his neck and her thighs around his hardness. Rubbing forward and back on him, his shaft hit right between her cleft and directly on the sensitive fold between. She was fucking him and he wasn't even inside her, he mused angrily. Gripping her hips, he angled his own so that with her slick heat she couldn't refuse him. Driving himself deep, her head fell back and she almost fell out of his arms.

One hand around her rear and the other around her ribcage kept her steadily impaled on him. But now he held still, letting her find her own pleasure. She found it quick. Hooking her ankles behind his thighs, Sasha roughly grinded and rode against him.

Julian bent his knees down, giving himself better leverage. Carrying her to the wall, he slammed into her hard, making her gasp and lift her knees around his waist. She let him pound into her, as her body melted against his with pleasure. He felt her red hot throbbing and pulsing pull on his controls until they slipped and they both shuddered with release as her arms tightened on his neck in a death grip.

Taking a ragged breath, Julian kissed her lips. Lowering her to the floor carefully, he chuckled in her ear. He wasn't done yet.

* * *

Daedalus' sleep was interrupted by loud feminine shrieks echoing from the bathroom to his ears. Listening carefully, he could distinguish between the two voices in the other room. Sasha was doing the yelling and splashing and no doubt the man making her yell was Julian.

The Nosferatu's internal clock told him it wasn't even sundown yet. He still had a little while to sleep next to the soft female beside him. Squeezing her harder against his chest and kissing her face, he let his hands roam down the side of her body. The curve of her waist to her hip and the gentle slope of her thigh delighted his senses.

If she knew he had molested her in her sleep she'd have been furious. But he couldn't stop himself if he wanted to. The sounds coming from the bathroom weren't helping matters much. If only she would wake and love him. To see a smile on her face again instead of the streams of angry tears down her cheeks, he would give his soul.

A low moan escaped from her lips. Daedalus froze. His hand had wandered between her shoulder blades, under her halter top. This not-so-innocent touching was held in check while he glanced down at her. She was dreaming. Her breath wasn't steady and her eyes moved back and forth under the lids. Suspicious, Daedalus started touching her again. Caresses down her lower back on her spine made her breathe faster. So she wasn't dreaming. She just wasn't as deeply asleep as he thought. He had two choices before him. He could let her sleep and wait for Julian and Sasha. Or he could continue and take his chances when she finally opened her eyes to discover it wasn't Julian beside her.

Although the Nosferatu's groin tightened with need, he knew he could only wait for them. If she woke and saw the man who had made that fateful decision which made her so unhappy, it would tear his heart to pieces to see her cry again. And so he closed his eyes, forcing his mind to not think about the nearly naked Adrian in his arms.

An hour later, Daedalus opened his eyes once again. But now he got the shock of his life. There were blue eyes looking directly into his own.

She was awake and still as a stone, staring at him in shock. Not in Frenzy. Not angry and not crying. Simply staring at him as if she couldn't believe what she saw in front of her.

_Oh dear God_, the Nosferatu thought. He heard the bathroom door open and two pairs of feet on carpet in the adjoining living room. Julian and Sasha finished their sexual romp a few minutes too late. And now Adrian was awake before he had a chance to sneak away.

Julian walked closer to his bed and gently probed Adrian's mind. Startled at the clarity he encountered, he moved even closer to look at her face. He saw his Childe's wild but clear eyes staring at Daedalus and he projected a question in his direction.

Daedalus answered aloud. "I don't know. She woke up and I just woke up a moment ago. She's not in Frenzy. Is she in shock?"

"I believe so. The anger is gone." Julian backed away and watched them carefully. Sasha came prancing into the bedroom still naked and sidled up next to Julian. "Daedalus, if you need help, we'll be nearby."

A short nod from the Nosferatu was the only answer he got as Julian led Sasha out of the room, shutting the large French doors.

While the raw male in him appreciated the glimpse of Sasha's nudity, Daedalus' emotions did not. Julian had brought Adrian back from the brink of destruction. It was up to him now to bring her back completely. And it had to be done carefully or he'd lose her forever.

When she had woken up she had not moved out of his arms, so she still lay facing him with her hands folded against his bare chest. It looked as though she had been too stunned to know what to do. _You and me both_, the man grimaced. One wrong move and he swore she'd start screaming. The only move he knew was acceptable was the one he started with. He asked if she was hungry. She was a Fledgling and this would be expected after going two days without.

But she looked at him perplexed. She didn't understand any of this. She didn't understand why she was half undressed and so was he and why they were in Julian's bed together. Or why Sasha and Julian had reeked of sex. But she couldn't tell him any of this. She was so confused she felt like crying.

Daedalus drew his left hand away from her back and reached up to his own neck. Cutting a medium sized wound into the flesh with his index fingernail, he dabbed a few drops of blood on his fingertips and brought it to her lips.

Her senses honed in on the blood as soon as the cut was made and her fangs lowered in anticipation. She watched him touch his bloody fingers to her lips. Licking every drop off, she wanted more. She nestled closer to him and edged up to his neck.

"Yes, love. Take all you want," he whispered as his right hand cupped the back of her head. She struck with her fangs deeply into the wound he'd already created. Pure pleasure washed over them both in massive waves. All doubts of the past and present vanished under this assault. The Ventrue swung her leg up over his hip and wrapped her arms around under his. He pulled her tightly to him and trembled as she pulled against his veins. He rolled over so that he lay on her and twisted his neck to the side. Her sharp white fangs ripped into his neck muscle. Ignoring the pain, he twisted around until her neck was exposed and vulnerable.

Her reaction to his bite was immediate. Squeezing both shapely legs around him, she began to rub in enticing ways against him. The Communion sprang up between them and the shuttered windows of their souls opened wide.

Daedalus felt Adrian's bared emotions slide warmly over his soul. The first made him laugh. He gagged instead and choked on her blood. _You ass! Why are your pants still on? _Then, _hmmm…this is nice… don't stop. Hm. Grr. Pants.. Must. Come. Off. Damn._

Trying to force the boiling passion down to a simmer he projected, _you make me want you. I have wanted you. Wanted wanted wanted wanted. Don't hate me. I love you. Forgive me for doing the wrong thing. I only know now it was. Love you love you love you. _

Fervor and lust drew both Kindred into a ferocious feeding on the other's vitae. Stronger than sex, but without the release. The two twined together, arms and legs, rolling and biting, drinking down the passion they possessed for one another.

The greedy Childe still sucking the life blood out of him, Daedalus slowed down after a minute, and then stopped; licking the punctures closed. He was centuries older than she and could stand to lose a bit of blood. He let her take as much as he dared and then gently eased her face away from his neck. She resisted and pushed back but he was also ten times stronger than she was and so she sat up, straddling him and licking her lips, panting hard.

The passion filled blood simmered deep in her belly and she let the emotion tip her forward to put her lips on his. His moans and his hands on her breasts made Adrian reach for his zipper. She managed to pull his pants halfway down his hips before he stopped her and pulled the zipper back up. "I want you!" Adrian was angry at being told no. She raised her hips and put her hand on his rather obvious bulge, straining against the black linen.

He shoved himself against her hand and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. If he only lived for the moment, he would have his way with her and not regret it. But he didn't. Sitting up and bending his knees behind her, Adrian was cradled and straddling him now.

She smiled seductively and put her arms on his shoulders. Pressing her check against his she whispered, "Why did you stop?"

"Because I want more than this moment, Adrian. I want forever. I want you forever. But we can't do this now. We have to wait until you're ready." The Nosferatu nuzzled her neck, breathing in the scent he loved.

"I am ready," she answered lustily. Sweet kisses trailed down his face and onto his neck. Moving to his mouth, she teased and licked, letting her tongue be a weapon against his defenses to her charm. He was hardly immune and returned the teasing. Sucking her tongue into his mouth, Daedalus groaned and fell backward.

Feeling triumphant, the Ventrue's assault increased. Enjoying the kisses and caresses for several moments, Daedalus seriously considered giving in to her. Morality won, however. He rolled her onto her back, holding her hands captive. Resting his forehead in the nook between her head and shoulder he said, "Not yet, love."

Adrian went limp and angrily sighed in frustration. "You're not ready and there's no way you could be. You've been sick a while now. And there's a lot you and I have to work through." He eased his body back down on her but a little lower so that his hardness wouldn't tease her. She knew what he was doing and didn't like it one bit. Twisting her hips under his strong body, she tried to scoot down so she could feel him against her.

He couldn't help but be amused at her daring. She certainly knew what she wanted and he knew she'd be a world class tease until they were finally together. Daedalus wrestled her into submission once again and smiled at her. "I love you," he said gently. "And I am so glad you're feeling better."

"Kiss me and show me how much."

But he grinned at her instead saying, "You're incorrigible. But I can't. No matter how much I am tempted to."

"You said I was sick. What do you mean? I thought I couldn't get sick anymore."

"You can't get viruses or diseases but there are other sicknesses that we wage war with every day of our immortal lives. And the worst one of all is the one you fell victim to: the Beast. You became so overwhelmed with anger and sadness that you went into Frenzy." Daedalus told her about the past few days, explaining the Assamite's capture and Cameron's death at the hands of his Clan. He told her of Julian's attempts to break her mind free of the bonds of Frenzy. And why Sasha had been invited as a last resort.

"Because you woke so soon before moonrise, she didn't get to uh, help you, um.. like we planned." Adrian giggled at his discomfort. "Fate may have decreed you two were not lovers tonight, but I think you would be good companions for each other in the coming days. Julian is planning something against the Brujah, I think, and he's going to need help with Sasha."

"He's going to kick them out of the city," she asked hopefully. He shrugged.

"Oh I hope so. This would have been all for-" The Ventrue female in his arms looked away. Her voice caught and she swallowed. Hugging him close, Adrian laid her face against his chest and began to cry in short sobs.

Terrified, Daedalus almost yelled for Julian. She hugged him and sniffed against his neck. "I am so sorry. I am so sorry! I wish you hadn't been hurt. And it was my fault."

"What do you mean? I'm the one who hurt you. I should have Embraced you and made you mine." His pale, hairless chest splattered and smeared with her mournful blood tears, Daedalus was befuddled at this confession of hers.

"You don't understand. I was- am- angry at you. But this was all my fault and you almost got killed. I set up the Brujah, Daedalus. I did it! And Julian only let me because I threatened to do it behind his back the first chance I got. He was going to let the Brujah come after me and kill me and then he'd have a reason to kick them out of the Conclave."

"He wanted to make sure he was nearby so he could Embrace me when they killed me, but they chickened out and hired the Assamites instead of doing it themselves. So you got hurt trying to save me. You almost died because of me."

Her confession and tears left him speechless. Shocked and eyes widened, he shook his head from side to side. Disbelieving, he whispered, "Julian used you as bait?"

"I made him do it. Don't you dare be angry at him," she threatened. "It was all my idea. And it was a good one, until they hired those stupid Assamites. When I saw you bleeding all over in Camilla's haven—I hated myself! I couldn't believe I had let something like that happen just trying to help Julian. And I admit I don't like the Brujah anyway. It was all so selfish."

"I don't even know what to say." He was in shock. How could he not have seen what was going on? And that little spat of theirs in Lillie's Haven, that was the biggest tip off and he hadn't seen it for what it was. His feelings had blinded him and he remembered only feeling blind rage at Cameron and all his Clan, not suspicion over Julian's display of ire. At the time, Daedalus thought Julian was furious because of how Sasha had been hurt by the Brujah and the threat to his own plans to make Adrian his Childe in order to make Daedalus happy.

But no. Pride made him think Julian Luna would never do something that vile. Pride and plain stupidity. Ventrue were capable of deceit in the best of times. He couldn't allow himself to be angry at the Prince. The opportunity was there and he wouldn't be a good Prince if he hadn't snatched at it. Still. To use the woman he loved?

"Please, please don't be angry at him. Be angry at me." Adrian could see the full range of emotions play out on his face, knowing he was sorely tempted to beat the crap out of her Sire. She sat in front of him and took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "Be angry at me," she pleaded.

Growling, he sighed and took her in his arms. "I can't. I love you too much." Situating her so that she lay with her head against his heart he said, "You and I truly are a match. Schemes of that magnitude are typically a Nosferatu trait. Your cunning surprises me. I had not expected that of you."

"I only apologize that you got hurt."

"Of course. No matter how twisted it became, I think you may have succeeded. But don't ever put your life in danger like that again, do you hear me?"

Hearing the gruffness in his voice, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Or what, you'll spank me?"

Her irreverent tone made him look back at her in a glare that could have started a fire with the intensity of it. Slapping her right butt cheek with a firm hand once, she yelped and rubbed the offended area tenderly. She only had on panties. Not much protection against a smack like that. "You don't want to test me," he warned, pushing her head back down onto his chest.

"I wouldn't mind getting spanked. As long as you kiss it afterwards," she whispered.

Laughing, he hugged her once again. He could see he was going to have a hell of a time teaching her restraint. Only time would heal them both so that he could properly make her his mate. And that wait would be a rollercoaster ride for sure.

* * *

Like it? Review it, please. I do appreciate all comments.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

'_Exit Eden'_

Midnight couldn't come soon enough in Daedalus' mind. Adrian was driving him insane with her roving fingers on his face and clothes. Her insatiable kisses made him dizzy with lust. In the end, as the clock on the nightstand closed in on midnight, he forcibly lifted her from the bed and set her on her feet. The unhappy expression on her face was ignored as the Nosferatu straightened his clothes.

He stood before her completely dressed and she in her panties and bra saying, "Julian will want to see you. Dress and we'll see him together."

Giving a low growl, she complied and roughly yanked dresser drawers open and closed, retrieving pants and a shirt.

"What- would you rather go see him wearing only your underwear?"

"He's been seeing me in less than that apparently." Her sarcasm hinted at a deeper hurt. What it was, Daedalus could only guess at. Maybe she was uneasy about sleeping with Julian; and maybe a little angry that she had been so helpless and the choice had been taken out of her hands. In any case, only time could heal the tumultuous feelings she must be having, and thankfully time was something she now had.

Julian received both Daedalus and Adrian warmly in the Conclave room. Relief evident in his eyes, he took her in his arms and sighed. Releasing her finally, she dutifully kissed his hand and left, to find out other events she had missed.

Minutes later the Conclave convened. The new Brujah Primogen was a man by the name of Alex Fernden or "Fern" as his Clanmates called him. Cameron and his second in command had been murdered only hours before. Fern was the only one with enough guts to go to Luna's house.

The five Primogen assembled and the Prince began. "I see the Brujah have chosen their new Primogen. Welcome, Alex. Unfortunately, your presence at this Conclave is no longer needed. Your predecessor's actions have taken your Clan's honor to its grave."

The new Primogen's eyes narrowed. The other four looked at their Prince, trying to understand.

"In this matter," Julian continued smoothly, "There is no democracy. There is no vote. The Prince alone decides what Clans he wishes to have in his Domain and represented at the Conclave. Collecting such enormous quantities of weapons in a time of peace and without my knowledge is grounds enough for your Clan's dismissal. That cache of guns was clearly in preparation for war. I did not call a Blood Hunt and I did not call for war. The Brujah Clan sought violence with no provocation other than some human girl's words. That is not reason enough in my mind."

"In my Domain, Alex, I am declaring you and the rest of your Clanmates Caitiff; Clanless and to be Hunted freely until you leave. The only Brujah I will tolerate in my city will be of my own invitation. That is all."

Alex Fernden's mouth hung open slightly, amazed at how quickly his newfound power had evaporated. Cash grinned, thinking of what fun his Gangrel would have upon hearing this news. Nipping at the heels of a bunch of Brujah with their tails tucked between their legs made for excellent entertainment. Especially since he was sure Julian would arm them with all the ammunition they could dream of.

Fern scowled at the Gangrel Primogen and stood up, leaving the Conclave without saying a word. He knew there would be no point. He would only get himself killed.

The others hung back, waiting for any instructions that could be forthcoming.

Julian spoke lowly, glancing around at his Primogen one at a time. "After one hundred and fifty years, San Francisco might finally have a chance at true peace. My Sire could barely keep the Brujah in line and tolerated them only to control the bad elements already flourishing. I intend to quash them altogether. All that is left is some clean up work. This will take some time and a combined effort but I do believe it is possible. If there are any specific concerns or help you may require, do not hesitate to pull me aside." Julian dismissed them with orders to keep themselves and their Clanmates armed and in groups until the Rabble were completely gone.

Daedalus stayed and came to stand beside his friend before the large paneled window in the room. "You've done what your Sire could not. I was deeply suspicious of your motives but I see now they are just."

"Archon lived for war with the Brujah, Daedalus. That was the real reason he kept them in the city at all. They were an outlet for his frustration at seeing the world change so drastically with technology. He couldn't change and so he left it to me."

The Nosferatu nodded sagely. "Yes. I can see that. He was rooted to the old ways. But his Childe looked to the future." Wrapping his arm around the Princes shoulder, the ancient looked out over their city, wondering what the future would bring.

Sasha kept to the house for the next few days, terrified of her Clan's accusing eyes and anger. A few Brujah adamantly refused to leave the city and stayed in the shadows, hiding. The Gangrel shooed out the majority.

The hiding ones were crafty, staying in Toreador territory. A few lusty encounters with a Toreador meant they could hang around and count on having a place to run to. But the Nosferatu took up the cause and sniffed every last one of them out. And those Toreador easily gave up their paramours, correctly sensing their own necks were on the line if they didn't cooperate.

Daedalus had the pleasure of killing three by himself. After dragging the last two home to his underground haven, he let Adrian have the first draft of their blood before severing their heads from their bodies. As it was, Adrian practically had to be tied up during these Hunts for the Caitiff Brujah. She also seemed drunk on their vitae, worrying Daedalus.

She sensed he had Fed from his first kill and begged to take some of the stolen blood from him. Dodging her smiles and hands proved difficult. The wild blood now within her own calm Ventrue veins left her so giddy she almost succeeded in tearing his clothes completely off.

Dressed again in clothes without marks from her sharp claws, Daedalus dragged her out doors and into the moonlight. "No more Brujah for you," he joked darkly.

"But why? It's so good. You can't tell me it doesn't make you feel young and alive again."

"I feel fine."

"Younger than you are, then."

"No," he said patiently.

"Liar!" She took off into the dense woods to the south and laughed.

Giving chase, he caught her after a few yards, dodging trees, logs, and branches. Wrestling, the two twisted and fought until he pinned her with her hands behind her back against a thick pine. Sniffing her neck just under her jaw, he kissed the area delicately then asked, "Why did you run?"

"To make you chase me, of course."

"Hmm." A rustling of cloth behind Daedalus and he turned with a low growl. But it was only Camilla.

She dusted herself off from crawling out of the earthen tunnel at her feet. "What I want to know is when you're going to mate that girl."

"Not that it is any of your business, but I will when she is ready." Daedalus was half turned toward the lizard eyed woman.

Camilla walked to her Primogen, shaking out her velvet sleeve to rid it of the particles of dirt that still clung. "This Childe is one of ours, in spirit if not in flesh. And her happiness is my business. Are you blind? She's wanted you from the start. Why are you so gentle with her? She is to be your mate- not your _lover_." She spat the last word out in disgust. "You don't have to seduce her. We all recognize that she is yours. You should take her now," she stated with authority.

Irked, Daedalus bristled and simply muttered, "Go away."

Shrugging, Camilla began to walk further into the dense forest. "Goth didn't ask my permission when we were mated. He kidnapped me."

"Those were different times, Camilla," he growled at her departing figure.

"Goth kidnapped her," Adrian asked in surprise.

Turning back to her, the ancient nodded.

"But isn't that rape?"

Daedalus thought carefully before answering. Her feminism would be offended but he had to answer truthfully. "No, not really. The alchemy we use to make the bond doesn't allow us to hurt our mate. Instead we only bring them more pleasure."

This contradicted what she'd heard from Camilla. "But he didn't ask permission."

"Correct. Goth knew that Camilla was the perfect mate for him. He may have had to hold her down to drink the mixture, but her actual mating was not rape."

The Ventrue's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open. "So he drugged her with something that would make her want him!"

Sighing loudly, he explained further. "Adrian, marriage is a human concept based upon a monotheistic and bloody religion that has nothing to do with us. Marriage can be annulled or divorced. We are not human and we do not marry. We do not allow for separation of the spirit because of arguments. Since the beginning, Nosferatu have taken mates. Kindred have animal hearts and the Beast resides in us all. And so we mate for life, like the animals we are. There is no rape between mates. We can argue and fight, but neither one would ever force themselves on the other. It just isn't done."

Hearing this but persisting with her original claim, "But he forced her to drink the magic that would bond her to him. That's a rape of the spirit."

"What Camilla meant by kidnap isn't what you think. Goth already knew Camilla, along with her Sire and Broodmates. They were on friendly terms. You'd call it 'playing hard to get.' We called it the mating game. From what I heard it was love at first punch with those two. She was spending time with a certain other male and it made him jealous. He confronted her and she broke his nose. The next night Camilla disappeared and didn't come back for three days. When she did show up in her Sire's haven it was with her new mate at her side; both looking quite satisfied, too. She got what she wanted and so did Goth."

This new dimension hit Adrian like a ton of bricks. "So it was just a game to her then?"

Deftly raising her to his eyelevel, Daedalus lightly kissed her lips. "Yes, love. Just a game. It was not a rape of the spirit or body. Like how you made me chase you. That's a purely female game."

Embarrassed but smiling, Adrian glanced away then back into his eyes. "Is it one you mind playing?"

"It's one I can't resist," he admitted ruefully. "I am a man of my time. I do enjoy chasing after a beautiful woman that wants me."

Charmed and relieved, she laughed and held him close. She could think of a million and one ways to tease him beyond endurance and the game was just begun.

* * *

But all was not fun and games between the two, no matter how much they pretended otherwise. An undercurrent of suspicion laced their smiles and kisses. And it hung over them like an oppressive cloud. Daedalus sensed that even has Adrian held him close in her arms, her heart and mind were far away dwelling on past hurts.

It never became more apparent that when they were in the presence of others. Especially Julian. With the Prince and his Enforcer in the same room before her, every comment or look seems like a conspiracy, something else they were planning on her behalf.

Julian spoke of her sullenness after one particular meeting. Daedalus' answer put a chill in his already cold heart. "She doesn't trust us, my Prince. After you Release her, I think you should send her away."

Julian regarded the Nosferatu with a spark of shock. "You want me to send her away? I thought for sure after a while you two would find peace and become mates….. maybe even adopt her?"

"She is not at all ready to forgive us or be my mate. She plays like she is. But I know her heart. Her lips on mine are warm but her eyes are cold. She's plays a Childe's game because she doesn't know there are other options available to her. If you don't send her away, I'll go myself." The Nosferatu's voice faded.

Silence fell between them. As they both watched, Adrian cut off her conversation with another Ventrue and quickly left the room. Her blue eyes found them both before she shut the door and they were sad.

"She needs to decide when she's ready to come back, my Prince. If she stays I would be frightened of her Frenzying again. She wouldn't come out of it a second time. Adrian needs to find her own way back."


	21. Chapter 21

Now we finally have all those pesky little questions answered..... I hope everyone enjoys the long chapter. R&R, please.

~Maraluch

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

'_Demons In The Past'_

For the next three months, Adrian was the almost dutiful Childe. Her only lapse in judgment concerned her running to the underground maze of sewer tunnels at odd daylight hours where no one could find her.

Viv and Joshua knew where she was though. And they let her be. Her "haven" still wasn't furnished but it was now clean and comfortable. The much needed solitude did her good. Joshua rarely intruded and Viv only did if Julian threatened Daedalus who in turn threatened her.

Julian did not enjoy waking in the middle of the afternoon to find his youngest and most vulnerable Childe had snuck out of bed. As the days passed it was becoming more and more frequent.

After being roused from sleep four miserable days in a row to tell his Prince no, he had not seen his Childe since sundown; Daedalus knew Adrian's time had come. The news hardly alarmed him. After all, he was the one to suggest it. The ancient couldn't fall asleep this time. He sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. It was no use. He crept silently upstairs to listen.

She had only just entered her Sire's office. Julian came in after her and sat down behind the polished desk. "You're mad at me," she stated, certain she was being reprimanded.

"No. I am not mad at you. I am upset at your habits lately. But I am not mad. So sit down."

Reluctantly, she did. He had some papers in front of him and now he put them in her hands. "This is a portion of your inheritance as my Childe. My Sire did the same for me and I thought it was a good practice to continue. I don't think you are irresponsible and know you will use it wisely to see to your needs."

Adrian sifted through the hefty stack. The numbers were astronomical. There was about a quarter of a million dollars here and it was all in her name. She shook her head in mute shock, looking at him and then back at the papers.

"It would please me to see you well taken care of," he said gently. He did look pleased with himself, she saw. His satisfaction turned to seriousness. "I think it would be good for you to venture out on your own."

Searching his eyes, Adrian asked, "I'm happy here. Are you telling me to leave?"

"No, I'm not. But I know that you're not happy. There has been so much drama I just think it would be best for you to discover what else is possible for you. On your own."

"This is about Daedalus, isn't it?"

"Somewhat." He didn't want to talk about their relationship.

"He wants me to leave?"

"He suggested that you take some time for yourself. You should talk about all this with him. But yes, I agree. We both feel you're in danger of going into Frenzy again unless you take a vacation. It would be good for you. It will be good for you both."

"Where will I go?"

"Anywhere you want to, Adrian. Although I would suggest steering clear of cities with large Brujah populations. They're naturally upset about losing their place here in the San Francisco Conclave. You'd be a perfect target for them. Why not Europe? That's where I went after I left Archon's side. I roamed all over for years. There's so much to see in the Old World. I know you'd love being a tourist there. One thing I do feel the need to warn you about is the difference in Kindred culture. They show a little disdain for some of the laws we keep in America. Just keep an open mind. That's all."

As soon as Adrian closed the door behind herself, Daedalus materialized into the realm of vision. "Why did you tell her I suggested it?"

"Because she's not stupid and she would have sensed I was lying," Julian responded as he looked up into the angry face of his Enforcer.

Thoroughly agitated, the Nosferatu disappeared before he was dismissed. He knew Adrian would want to voice her opinions and correctly assumed she'd go straight to his haven. By the time she entered the painting studio he had poured them both a glass of wine.

She walked directly to him and her hand stung the left side of his face. The slap startled him and he set the wine bottle down. "How could you," she hissed. "How can you continually play these games with me? You tell me that you want me as a friend and student. And then when you get caught breaking the Masquerade you tell me you don't want to Embrace me. Now, you tell me you love me at the same time you're sending me away! Why are you doing this to me?"

Her face was infused with anger. The turbulence in her eyes hurt him more than the slap. It was definitely time to come clean and confess. Stepping closer to her, he took her face in his hands and forcefully kissed her.

Adrian hissed and clawed at his forearms. Daedalus backed her against the rocky surface of the wall and held her by her hair, kissing and pressing against her. He released her lips but not her body. She jerked her arms as if to hit him again but he restrained her. "I've been putting this off for too long. I wanted to explain earlier, when you came out of Frenzy, but the time was never right. Your mental state was too fragile. And you seemed to want to ignore why you Frenzied in the first place. But now we do need to talk."

"So what's your excuse for playing all these head games?"

"They're not head games, Adrian," he said in frustration. "There is a reason for everything. And only now have I seen the horror I have put you through. And why I did it at all. Can we sit and talk? Share some wine? I don't want to have to hold you like this all night."

She weighed his words. "Fine. Talk."

Daedalus slowly let go of her and eased himself away from her body. He turned from her, taking the wine with him into a cluster of chairs into the next room. "Do you know how old I am?"

"Kindred don't get senile in their old age so you can't use that as an excuse. I wouldn't believe it."

With a heavy, weary sigh the Nosferatu settled into the grayish upholstered Lazyboy recliner. He gestured to the chair next to him and she grudgingly sat on the edge of it. "I wasn't planning on it. But seriously. Can you not guess?"

"Is this relevant or are you trying to side track me and piss me off even more?"

"Yes. I mean, n- YES! It is relevant. And no, I'm not trying to upset you."

Adrian gave a derisive snort and leaned back into the chair and grabbed the short stemmed wine glass beside her. "I've heard rumors. And my Sire calls you 'old man' to your face so I suppose you must be. I don't know. Five hundred?"

"You think five hundred years is ancient?"

"I guess."

"Our kind considers it rude to ask, but I will tell you freely. I was born six years before Christ died. So that would make me..." He had to think a moment. "Around one thousand nine hundred and eighty two. Give or take a year due to the Gregorian calendar change and the fact that I don't know my exact birth date. I think I was born in 27 AD. That's as close as I could figure."

Adrian's blue eyes widened. "Damn. You are an old man. You look pretty good for your age though," she joked.

A smile snuck onto his lips and he chuckled. "Thank you. I am not telling you this to shock or impress you. Merely to explain to you the circumstances and times that surrounded my own Embrace. And also why I didn't feel I could Embrace you, no matter how much you wanted me to. Even now I'm not sure if I was selfish or saving you heartache." Daedalus paused and refilled his glass.

"Well, I say you were selfish so you can put that to rest."

He looked at her, bemused. "I kind of gathered that when you had the Kindred equivalent of a mental breakdown."

Her lip twitched and she glared at him.

"I need you to understand. Even if you can never forgive me, I need you to hear me and truly understand. Try to imagine a Greek man, 30'ish, and handsome. Now imagine the simmering echo of a dead Hebrew martyr who had preached love and heavenly grace in a time when science was the highest fad or religion. This martyr created waves that were quickly felt in my own country and I grew up hearing about him. The topic was hot in everyone's mind. Most of all in Kindred society, which of course I knew nothing about until after my own Embrace."

"I won't bore you with the details, but let me say that the blood drinking creatures in Greek mythology and bedtime stories did nothing to prepare me for what I would become. My mind was ravaged by the truth. I think in a lot of ways today's people are more prepared for the truth, should it ever leak out and not be contained. But humans are still humans and all are afraid of what monsters there are in the world yet undiscovered."

"The only monsters Kindred fear are loneliness and empty centuries wasted and with no purpose. Those are our demons. Final death is a gift and one that some crave after so many empty years."

Lighting a cigarette and thoughtfully blowing the white smoke through pursed lips, he continued.

"I was not married. I had no children. I studied history, a scholar. From today's standards, you'd have called me a librarian or perhaps a philosopher. And from what you see now of Nosferatu culture, perhaps you think I was perfect for the Clan of my Embrace? No. This isn't so. When I was Embraced, I was not asked. I was taken into an alley and murdered. When I woke my body felt strange to me. Light and dizzy. But sharp as far as my senses were concerned. My entire body ached as if from some fever or sickness. And then I put my hands to my face."

Daedalus tried to control himself but the memory was vivid still in his mind. He shuddered and swallowed hard. "I cannot possibly explain to you how I felt at that moment. At least not clearly enough for you to understand the scope of my confusion."

"I thought someone had attacked me, even maimed me. But cut off my hair to the scalp? And why did my ears not bleed if they were damaged from an attack? In my fear my claws showed themselves to me for the first time. I even accidentally cut myself. I watched it heal on its own and that was when hysteria took hold."

"Of course my fangs also had a mind of their own and that only made me more frightened. The people in the apartments near the alley woke up and began yelling at me. I ran and nearly died a few hours later when the sun rose. I lived off instinct for several weeks until another Nosferatu found me. He adopted me and taught me all I needed to know."

"Some of the things he and the others taught had a strange menace to it. Savage teachings of old blood gods. One in particular you may be familiar with: Lilith. That particular group of Nosferatu believed that it was Lilith and not Caine who was the first Kindred. I can tell you positively that the story of the contemporary Lilith is timeless, but flawed. The sexual revolution was there, hidden in a few phrases. I think the newer version began as a story mothers told their daughters before they were wed. That's just my opinion, though."

"In any case, I suppose you could say those were dark times. The other Clans were forever on the verge of revolt; angry at Nosferatu rule. And the Nosferatu acted as the evil pagan godfather of them all, hording the power, money, and magic. I'm glad the Revolt was successful in the end. It allows everyone equal responsibility in the Masquerade. The other Clans were treated like pets or young Childer. The Nosferatu realized that with our incredible powers, we could not allow ourselves to be part of the politics of the other Clans. And so we decided upon neutrality. If any of use decided to fight for another it would be for personal cause or a price was offered and accepted."

"Getting back to the story. Our laws were evolved at the time of my Embrace, every bit as much as our laws today. The reasons for them were the same today as they were then. The actual interpretation of them was an unending argument among the Elders and ancients. Most of the ancients were disgusted by politics and the Elders of the Conclave wanted to bend with the changing times. This Hebrew martyr was infecting us. But not in the same way the humans had been."

"The humans were moving forward and learning compassion and we were looking back to our very origins, questioning and developing theories. These theories were backed up through several compelling documents written and then rediscovered thousands of years ago. The Kindred founded a new religion. It was dark and probably not the first religion or cult based on blood ritual and sacrifice, but it was the first to dub its members actual demons." The old Nosferatu stopped and fished around in his wine rack for a complimentary vintage.

Adrian's face betrayed her shock as she watched him retake his seat and refill their glasses. "They made you think you were evil?"

"We were evil," he corrected. "Or, we acted more evil because that is what we thought we should be like. The Elders, one of whom was coincidently my adoptive Sire, were truly possessed of the idea that Lilith was our mother and her intentions should be carried on through the generations. And Lilith's intentions were hardly Christian at the core. Murdering sprees and gorging feasts were celebrations. They were considered good work if the victims were evil and deserved to die. Still, the occasional virgin and Christian were sacrificed on whims of the Prince if he was in a foul mood. But the babies... Adrian!"

She looked into the Nosferatu's sad green eyes and saw the pure grief in them, timeless and unchanged in its intensity for all these centuries. She saw images in her mind from his: black robed and hooded members of his Clan committing terrible acts of mutilation upon the innocent and helpless souls, these small wailing babies with their lives snuffed out so young. "Why?" Murder is one thing. But sacrificing a child for... power? Yes, his mind told hers.

"Yes. Power is why we did it. It was very old magic. Every bit as old as the magic used to twine the souls of two mates for eternity. Camilla's dead mate, Goth, attempted this dark magic. Julian killed him for it; cut off his head. He had taken a baby from a woman in the park, built the stone circle and alter, and then waited for the moon to ripen. Luckily the sacrifice didn't take place and the little one lived. If Julian hadn't killed him- if Julian hadn't stopped him, Goth would have taken over the city. His would have been a reign of terror. He was obsessed with the old ways. I can't seem to get away from them myself. They haunt me. I wanted to take Goth's head with my own hands but Julian needed to for his own reasons; to quell the uprising and confirm his authority to the others."

"Now we get the root of the problem and the end of my history lesson. If I had taken Goth's life I would have wanted to Feed from him first. He did have a few, shall we say 'moral weaknesses,' but he was quite old and he did have knowledge. Goth needed the child sacrifice to gain physical and magical power. Blood is strength, especially human blood. If I had Fed from him I have no doubt I would have been drawn to a path I'd rather forget. So why do I want to forget? And why did I refuse to Embrace you?"

"I'm a monster, Adrian. And those tablets and scrolls confirm it. Nosferatu contain the very purest Kindred blood; the very source of Lilith or Caine, whichever was our damned parent. The purer the blood, the more powerful the Kindred usually becomes. And I have lived nearly 2,000 years without giving my life force to create a Childe."

"My blood is so potent that it would have overwhelmed you. I was too scared for your safety. And my own sanity. After all this time, to finally break my vow to not Embrace another? And if you were so unhappy that you had to be destroyed or committed suicide..." He heaved a sigh and stood up only to bow down on his knees to place his head in Adrian's lap. "It would have destroyed me."

"I didn't do it out of selfishness, my love. I didn't do it because I was scared to death that you would have been driven crazy by the potency of the blood I would have given you. The evil I have done would have tainted you."

Soft feminine fingers smoothed paths down his cheek and neck. They traced his ears and the elongated lobes tenderly. Finally resting on his smooth scalp, the owner of those hands leaned down to kiss him.

Daedalus felt her lips on the side of his smooth scalp and closed his eyes saying, "I want you."

"So why are you sending me away?"

"Because so much has happened. I want you as my mate, Adrian. As my love. As my whole world. And I don't want you to have reservations when you give yourself to me. Anger and resentment is hardly a way to begin our life together. I think some time apart would help you decide if you want this at all. When you're ready you'll come back to me. Or not at all. But I'll wait forever for you either way." He lifted his eyes when he smelled blood.

She was silently crying. "What if I want you now?"

"I'll have Julian order you out of the city. Or I'll go myself. I want you to come back to me certain of what you want, not just merely accepting my tale because you don't want to leave me."

The Ventrue sniffed and then gave a short laugh. "You've turned out to be a disgrace of a demon, you know. What would all your old friends think of you," she asked wryly.

"I don't know if any of them still live. But if they are, I'd hope that they've seen a better way to live and that they were proud of me. You know, you could have propositioned another Nosferatu here in San Francisco and I couldn't have stopped it. As Primogen, personal feelings wouldn't have been enough of an excuse to turn down their request. I would have had to allow it. But even when the threat of death was imminent, you did nothing. Why?"

A smile touched her lips in contentment. "I know I could have asked someone else. But I didn't want anyone else. You were the only one I wanted to know. You're perfect for me."

Sitting back on his heels, Daedalus pulled her to the edge of the chair she sat upon. Cold lips met with cold lips and she eased him onto his back. Pushing him to the absolute limit of sexual frustration, Adrian was a little flustered herself when he scrambled away from her some time later. He grumbled, "I may be a disgrace of a demon, love, but you are a perfect wretch to tease me the way you do." He was breathless and curled up on his side facing away from her.

"Oh like you're any better," she said rolling her eyes at his back. "Admit it. We're teasing each other and be done with it."

Still flushed by passion, he turned over and his eyes were warm. "Ok. I admit it. But you have to tell me what your next project is for city reform. I'd like forewarning to know if I need to carry needle and thread on me at all times. "

Her jaw dropped in consternation and she huffed at him. "You are never going to let me live that down are you? I told you how sorry I was! I never thought they'd hire the Assamites. I thought only my life would be at risk."

"I'm not complaining. I'm just saying you should tell me the next time you plan something like that."

"Hmph. If you say so."

"I do."

Adrian licked her lips and gave him a fake pout. "I haven't _firmly_ decided yet, but I think Lillie's going to be the next to go."

The old Nosferatu sat up and looked at his mate-to-be with astonishment. "I'll believe it when I see it. Julian loves her."

She snorted. "No he doesn't. She's just too dangerous for him to let her out of his sight."

Daedalus chuckled. "You are Nosferatu. No matter what blood you may possess, you truly are Nosferatu. There is no question of that."

Snuggling close to him, she smiled. "You'll adopt me then?"

"When you return, yes."

A familiar voice made them both jump. "Is everything alright," it asked. Julian stepped into view.

Daedalus got to his feet. Adrian flopped back onto the floor, lazily sighing.

"I sensed upset as I came down," Julian explained.

"Yes, everything is fine now. Adrian has agreed to leave us for a short while." The Nosferatu hurriedly rebuttoned his shirt. She had not been polite with her seductive teasing.

Julian took note of his Enforcer's rumpled clothes with silent humor. The old man had a libido after all. Not that he had honestly doubted it. Especially since the disastrous one night stand of his with the singer Elaine Robb from the Haven.

Daedalus had used magic to appear more human for that encounter. The result was a few hours of bliss in the bed of the beautiful woman only to hear her scream when the magic wore off at dawn without warning.

The Nosferatu hid his true appearance from her and thus created a lie from start to finish. It never could have worked, Julian believed. But this could. Adrian had greeted Daedalus with open arms and an open mind. Now the two were so in love it was plain to anyone that saw them together.

His daughter pulled her black long sleeved tee shirt further down on her slim stomach and sat up. "Am I really Released," she asked.

Julian nodded.

"I can go wherever I want and do whatever I want," she pressed.

"I wouldn't have told you of your inheritance otherwise. That is what Released means." He had reacted with the same incredulous questions to Archon at his own Release. After being under his Sire's domineering hand for so many weeks, he remembered with clarity the shock of freedom.

It had tasted sweet until he began to long for home. The bitter buildup had taken several years, years in which he had met Lillie and learned about the wide world around him. Returning to Archon had been almost painful.

Julian recalled the feeling of being "Sire-whipped" as he wrapped his arms around Archon once again. It happened to every Kindred since Caine, Archon told him; this intense desire to be back under their Sire's ever watchful eye. Akin to returning to the womb for safety.

Adrian would have a warm welcome back, Julian assured himself. While reclusive, she wasn't exactly hated. Her liaison with the eldest Nosferatu on the west coast made the others steer clear of her but also respect her for her strength and pride. She never hid behind Daedalus and could stand on her own.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

'_Tearful Goodbyes and Peachy Hellos'_

Adrian packed and left San Francisco the following night. The news of her impending trip spread quickly. Camilla, Viv, Joshua, and a handful of other Nosferatu visited to wish her well.

Viv looked near tears and croaked, "Why?"

"Well, it's either him or me and Nosferatu don't travel well, so I figured I should go," the young Ventrue responded.

Sighing, Viv gave Adrian a hurt look. "I'm coming back, so don't look at me like that!" The two hugged tightly before Viv left in a fit of morose tears.

Daedalus whispered in her ear, "She's sensitive, love. For such a young one to make friends is difficult. She'll be lonely while you're away." Adrian made a mental note to write to everyone.

Joshua wasn't moved enough to cry, but hesitantly gave her a quick hug. Adrian noticed his eyes darting over toward Daedalus before leaning in for that good-bye hug. Adrian winked at her friend as he moved back.

Startled, he frowned and then grinned, but didn't wink back. Joshua may be young but he wasn't stupid. He knew Adrian was merely making fun of the tension present between him and the man at her side. He had also heard first hand what games females liked to play before finally committing to their mate and he wasn't going to be pushed into this one. His Sire, Verameth, had warned him against frivolous displays of affection toward Adrian in Daedalus' presence. It could potentially get his head knocked off his shoulders.

Daedalus' lip twitched and he looked at the two, anxious. Would Adrian take lovers while she was away? The thought made the well of sadness in his heart near boil over into panic. Her leaving was for the best, he convinced himself. She would come back and they would be together forever.

At last all the farewells were over and Adrian rode alone in the backseat of the car to the airport.

She had decided not to go to Europe as Julian had suggested and done himself. His need for excitement was not her own. Adrian needed peace and quiet, not being shoved along on tours to museums and national monuments. She'd rather see these things with Daedalus. Creeping into the Louvre and walking along invisibly at their leisure held more appeal.

Instead, she took a plane to Louisiana. More specifically, Baton Rouge. The South had its charm along with its heat. The jasmine flowers, heavy with scent in the night assaulted her as she drove her rental car to the Prince's home with the windows rolled down.

A Gangrel stopped her as she approached the massive front gate. "I need an audience with your Prince to ask for permission to stay in the city," she told him. Motioning for her to stay where she was, he jogged into the elegant white plantation home. Seconds later he appeared on the steps and waved her forward.

The Ventrue Prince of Baton Rouge was elegantly seated, or rather displayed, on a white wicker couch. The handsome sandy blonde haired man's relaxed attitude and attire made his whole demeanor seem fabricated. Almost as if he was posing for a picture. The fashionably wrinkled khaki pants and white polo shirt looked odd enough on a Ventrue, to her eyes. But what took the cake was the glass of peach wine he held in his left hand.

Appraising each other slowly, she met his eyes and bit her tongue. Finally, he opened his mouth and drawled, "Your Sire didn't have a clue where you were going, little girl. You need to call him as soon as we're done, you hear?"

_Yes Daddy_, she thought snidely.

The Prince caught her thought and grinned. "Yes, I'm overbearing and smother my brood the same way. But only 'cause I care. A Prince's Childe has to get used to that."

Inviting her to sit, she did, but refused a glass of the bubbly peach concoction in a bottle on the table between them. His name was Theo Dupuis, he said. He pronounced his first name with a Spanish/French mix that made her do a double-take. It sounded like he said Day-O, but with a soft th before it. Cajun born and bred, she learned he had lived in Baton Rouge all his existence.

The two chatted for some time comfortably until a Nosferatu female entered the patio room. The dark clothes Adrian wore caught the other woman's eye and they stared at each other mutely for several seconds. "Where is your mate?"

Adrian groaned and looked back at Theo. "I've traveled more than a few hundred miles only to discover that news travels entirely too fast for my liking," she muttered.

"Are you two fighting already," the unnamed Nosferatu asked.

"I suppose so. We're not mates yet, though."

The two women were getting some curious looks from Theo. The Nosferatu explained, "I know who she is. This Childe was meant to be Nosferatu but her mate is an ancient. Your story was known to us some time ago. But I was expecting him to come with you."

"When were you planning on telling me about our guest, Rosa," the Prince asked.

"You didn't ask."

"It would have been nice to know more than what I've already heard," he countered.

"What have you heard," Adrian asked suspiciously.

"When a Clan gets kicked out of such a large city as San Francisco, news does travel fast, my dear. That was quite a coup you managed. But no one bothered to tell me of your connection with the Nosferatu." Theo sipped his peach wine and glared at Rosa over the rim of his glass.

"Is that a problem?" _Oh great_, she thought, _a Nosophobe_.

"No. My city has one of the largest populations of Nosferatu in the country," he stated with pride. "Always has and hopefully always will. I just mean that I've never heard of a Ventrue and Nosferatu being together."

"Julian did force the issue of my Embrace a bit. He didn't give me much of a choice and neither did Daedalus. My Clan was not of my choosing." Adrian didn't care to elaborate on such a sensitive topic as this, but if a Prince asked, not much was going to stop him from finding out anyway. And if he was going to hear anything about her Embrace she'd rather he get the information directly from her and not a third party gossiper.

"You wanted to be Nosferatu more than Ventrue," Rosa volunteered. "How romantic."

Adrian rolled her eyes. "Yeah. So romantic that's why we're at eachother's throats right now," she answered glumly.

The Prince and Rosa looked hard at each other. Theo knew more than any other Ventrue about the Nosferatu's mating rituals. He also knew women. And he knew she'd need a bit of prodding to go back to Daedalus when the time came.

Rosa said, "Perhaps after you and he are finally together, you can both come back here to visit."

"Why," Adrian asked. Her confusion was compounded by the look she saw the Prince give Rosa.

"Well, he's very ancient. There are a lot here who would enjoy the chance to meet him. I believe he's been on the west coast since the beginning of colonization from the gold rush."

Dare she think it? Daedalus a _celebrity_ among his Clanmates! Adrian almost laughed but swallowed it down. She went on the defensive instead. "Why were you expecting him to come with me?"

Her answer was instantaneous. "Mates don't travel alone so I naturally assumed he would."

"Why do you think we're mates?"

"Your closeness to him since the beginning hinted at romance."

This merry-go-round was making her dizzy. "Why do you care," Adrian asked sharply.

The other woman was undisturbed by her tone. "I care because we all care a great deal about such unusual matches being made."

"Does this threaten you in some way or are you all just upset he loves a Ventrue over one of his own? It was his decision I was Embraced Ventrue, not mine. And-"

Theo cleared his throat loudly. They looked at him and he said, "Ladies. I'm sure that neither of you means to sound so...gruff." He looked at Rosa and continued, "Or nosy. As long as your presence in my city causes no waves back home or here, you're welcome to stay, Adrian. I understand you were just Released so make sure you are on your very best behavior. Rosa will take you to the Ventrue Primogen to introduce yourself."

Feeling dismissed, Adrian stood and kissed the Prince's outstretched hand.

Following Rosa through the large estate she couldn't help but notice the stark contrast between this massive white stretch of walls and the healthy glow of color she had left behind in California. While she knew nearly all the paintings in her Sire's compound were Daedalus' she had never appreciated the contribution they'd made to its appeal. Now, she missed it.

This place reminded Adrian of a sterile hospital. Maybe Theo was a minimalist, she thought. The Ventrue Primogen Rosa left her with looked Adrian up and down several times. Ventrue were sexist animals when it came to leadership, and the man staring at her did so with obvious interest. She sighed and looked away; bored.

"My name is David Rich, the Ventrue Primogen. Tell me about yourself," he demanded.

Complying with his request, she told him who her Sire was and why she was here. Leading her to a guest room, her new Primogen informed her of recent Clan events and laws.

Adrian looked at the room David left her in. Blank was the only word she could possibly use to describe it. It had the amenities and no frills. Theo was in desperate need of either a Toreador in his bed or a hired interior decorator.

She set her luggage on the bed and took out a few items. Packing light made for less clutter and less worry. Now though, she couldn't decide what to do with herself. She was here. Now what?

What the hell was she doing here anyway? Julian said she needed a vacation. Daedalus said she needed to make up her mind and rid herself of all the anger caused by her Embrace. But what did she want?

Mulling over a list of priorities in her head, Adrian made a decision. She needed a car and she needed an accountant. It was too late to do these things tonight and so she crawled into bed.

* * *

'_Being Without The One You Love'_

Twelve hours later the moon rose and Adrian Lindsay rose with it. Stretching luxuriously, she turned over on her left side. And came face to face with the largest cat she had ever seen in her life. The fat calico with golden eyes was seated on her suitcase which was on the floor, chewing on the toe pad of its front paw.

It looked at her with white whiskers twitching and meowed, settling itself on the luggage more comfortably. Amazed, Adrian sat up slowly. Since her Embrace she had sorely missed the company of animals. Kindred were the top of the food chain and mortal creatures were naturally terrified of them. But this cat! Who did it belong to and how did it get in here?

A child sized Nosferatu materialized just beside the cat and scratched its head with two long talons. She couldn't have been more than ten years old at her Embrace, Adrian guessed. The bald, pale faced child spoke, "This is Pea Soup and I'm Anniel."

Adrian was entranced by this vision, and amused. Giggling, she asked, "Why do you call her that?"

"She likes pea soup," was the answer. The child-like Nosferatu named Anniel chatted with her about her pet.

Adrian discovered that Pea Soup was blood bound and therefore a Ghoul of Anniel's. She had never heard of anyone blood bonding an animal and commented on it. "She was a newborn when I found her in an abandoned house. Her mother and the other babies had been killed by another cat, probably a tomcat. I took her home and raised her. But my Sire warned me eventually I'd have to bond her to keep her from running away all the time. So when she got big enough I did."

"She's certainly big enough," the Ventrue said sarcastically.

Anniel grinned. "Pea Soup likes to eat and I can never say no to her," she said affectionately.

Suddenly another Nosferatu materialized and he didn't look terribly happy. Nikkos, her Sire, had come to collect Anniel and save himself some embarrassment. "My apologies," he told Adrian. "She likes to meet visitors and was anxious over your arrival."

"No problem. I was looking forward to meeting everyone. Who is your Primogen?" Hearing Rosa's name come out of the man's mouth made her cringe inside. Adrian wanted a tour and some information but she'd be damned if she'd ask that busybody anything. Nikkos sensed her unease and offered to meet her in an hour and be her guide in the city. Relief washed over her face and she murmured her thanks before the pair of Nosferatu left, with a fat cat in tow in Anniel's small arms.

Showering in the hottest water available, she sighed in pleasure and scrubbed her hair and body until soapy bubbles ran down the drain. Feeling "alive" once again since starting out on her long trip, she started off to the meeting point.

Later on her tour, she learned what a great choice she'd made in destination. The outrageous numbers of Nosferatu that populated Baton Rouge deterred Brujah from settling there. Few even passed through. This was great for her own wellbeing but would also ease Julian and Daedalus' mind. Speaking of them, she still hadn't called home. Julian would be a wreck until he heard her voice and would make everyone's lives hell with his short temper.

Stopping near a payphone in an ally, Adrian's two companions slid into shadows as she punched in the number for Julian's personal line, collect of course. He picked up on the second ring and lectured her on promptness. Eyes heavenward, Adrian tuned him out and let him rattle on for a while. "Do you feel better," she asked when he stopped to take a breath.

Stunned, he paused a beat and then said, "Watch your mouth. We were all worried. Luckily for you, Theo called me last night so I wouldn't think the worst had happened. Why wouldn't you tell anyone where you were going?"

"I didn't decide until I got to the airport, actually. And I'm fine so don't worry."

"I will anyway. You know that, don't you?"

"I'm a big girl," she sighed.

"Hmph."

Silence between them and by that time Julian figured out that Adrian didn't want to ask about Daedalus directly if she could possibly help it. "He misses you," he offered. "I've given him things to help keep busy, but I can tell he's miserable inside." Nothing but silence on the other end. Then a soft sigh of sadness.

"Everybody asks me about him. Is he a celebrity or something within his Clan? What did he do?"

A smile touched Julian's lips and he chuckled. "I've given up hope of ever figuring out his people, Childe. He's old, you know that. Maybe he did something a long time ago. I couldn't really say. He's always refused to talk about himself with me. He was _my_ teacher and yet you probably know more about him than I do. All I do know is that he is an ancient and the others make up their own stories about him because he doesn't care to refute them."

"Well, that's helpful. It's just aggravating, is all."

"Ah, they see him and not you," he replied, understanding her angst. Though not unexpected, Julian was concerned about her newly acquired status. His Childe's relationship with the Nosferatu Primogen would be a source of contention in the near future. "I suggest you tend to your own needs for now and tell the rest of them to bugger off."

Adrian snickered. Where had this come from, she wondered? Was Julian finally mellowing out and showing a more tender side of himself to her? "I'll do that." Hanging up the receiver of the payphone, Adrian walked into the shadows where Nikkos and Anniel waited. They had a large city to explore.

Hundreds of miles to the west, Daedalus was ready to strangle anyone and everyone who crossed his path. Even his friends were wary of him. Nicholas passed word far and wide that anyone with a death wish was free to irritate his Primogen. So far no one bothered to take up the challenge.

The Nosferatu of San Francisco kept their problems to themselves and let the ancient mope in solitude.

The Prince however, couldn't afford to let his city be unmonitored. Nicholas had bravely gone against the chain of command and visited Julian himself. "I regret my Primogen is in such a sad state for me to have to come to you like this-" he began.

Julian waved off the man's blandishments. He knew Nicholas had no ambition to take his Primogen's place. This was not subversive. Nicholas was concerned about his city's welfare.

It was decided that Nicholas would, for the time being, pick up the slack Daedalus had left behind. For all the errands and requests Julian had made of the ancient, half of them went untended. He had not even begun to train Cash and the security rounds had come to a complete halt. There was no longer an imposing presence in the Conclave, just the listless figure of a man who stared at the walls or nothing at all.

tbc

* * *

And a note about Anniel's age: what can I say? Shit happens. Who knows how or why her Sire was allowed to live. That's going to remain a mystery. The plot bunny never gave me an answer to that one. Damn bunny.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

'_Reconciliation'_

Settling into a daily routine was difficult for the 'Pretty Nosferatu' now living in Baton Rouge. The Nosferatu of the city gossiped about her until she was ready to scream. Adrian quickly discovered that every detail of her day was being spied upon; from the books she read to the letters she mailed. A week after arriving, she wrote to Viv and then to Joshua, care of the Luna residence.

The following night, Rosa _accidentally_ ran into her in the hallway and asked who Viv was. Adrian was too shocked to think of a suitably nasty reply to the woman's nosiness and stalked off, leaving the Primogen with no answer at all.

She just couldn't believe the uncouth behavior of some people. And subtlety, talk about a lack of it!

But for the dozen or so malicious gossipers, Adrian also found she was acquiring friends. Friends who helped her scout out an apartment and furniture. Friends who didn't obsess over her connections and looked beyond the Clan blood she possessed. Friends who heard and understood why she needed them to ignore her eccentric Ventrue behavior at times.

All the money Julian gave her made Adrian dizzy. Hiring an accountant to manage it for her was easy. Not spending it on frivolous things was hard. After her new apartment was bought and furnished, and her closets burst with a new wardrobe, Adrian went on a hunting spree.

Not for blood, but for valuables. Giving gifts was a weakness she couldn't deny. And she had to find the perfect gift for Daedalus.

It had been three months now since she had left California. It hardly felt like a vacation. More like she had stepped off the edge of the earth and found herself in another dimension. Nothing would change the love she had for San Francisco. But the city she now walked in had a different feel; a different aura and pace.

Wealth was not a polite topic for discussion here. In San Francisco that's all anyone talked about, the latest and best stocks and who did and owned what. Here, the night life and Hunting grounds were fragrant with heat and sex, but also of sudden and violent weather shifts and sixty second downpours that made the flowers give off their own amazing scents. Slow and lush, Adrian thought. That's what it is.

She was glad she came here, but ached with longing for home. No letters left Louisiana for Daedalus. She couldn't bear to sit down with pen and paper and spill her guts. It just seemed so impersonal. To call him on the phone was a thought she'd rather not entertain. Begging him to let her come home would seem Childish.

Were they really fighting, she wondered? Her love for him had no boundaries and consumed her soul. Why should this mutual passion keep them so many miles apart?

Because he wanted her to "heal" from her Embrace, that's why. Adrian mentally kicked herself. Goddamn those Assamites! No. Correction: Damn Cyrus and his greedy Brujah hands. The Prince of Los Angeles had seen an opportunity and reached out to take it. _And damn me for being so naïve. I couldn't be happy and let things be. I had to shake things up just to prove I could_. But prove it to whom? Daedalus, with his sly and sneaky Nosferatu ways? Had this been an arrogant display of manipulation to impress him?

Adrian sighed. Yes it was, she finally admitted. Looking back, she realized that she didn't manipulate the Brujah to help Julian, as she had told Daedalus. She had done it to help Daedalus and prove her worthiness of being accepted into his Clan.

This epiphany sat in Adrian's mind and soured in her stomach. Tempted to blame her present unhappiness on her own mischievousness, Adrian also recalled her first encounter with Camilla. And how Daedalus told her afterward that he never had any plans to ask to Embrace her.

So even if she hadn't bullied Cameron that night, even if she had never taken perverse pleasure in having the Brujah tossed out of the Conclave, Daedalus never would have Embraced her anyway. Nothing would have changed. Julian still would have done it one way or the other and she would still love Daedalus.

Now, as the Ventrue walked along the busiest street downtown, she hunted for something special. True, the warm humans jostling her in the crowds smelled lovely but she had dined earlier as the sun set in the horizon. It wasn't the warm tingle of blood she wanted. It was a gift she could give her love and know she had made him smile; to give him a token of her love and admiration. Even if the bastard didn't overcome his fears and Embrace her.

Yes, she was angry. She was outraged. But what was done was done and she had to get over it, Adrian ordered herself. Nothing she did now could change her Ventrue blood Nosferatu. Even the dark clothes she wore.

She paused. Considering the idea to change her wardrobe to fit a more conservative Ventrue profile, Adrian looked down at herself. Nah, black suited her. And she'd never be happy trying to fit in with those other Blue Bloods. The Ventrue in Baton Rouge were like the ones in San Francisco. They thought she was a freak. Theo was the only one she could tolerate for very long. But the man did love his fruity flavored wines, she laughed to herself. So she supposed they were both a little twisted in their own ways.

The bookstore up ahead was open and Adrian stepped inside its brightly lit interior. Pacing the isles one by one, her eyes fell on a book consisting entirely of information on the Louvre museum.

The pages she saw thrilled her senses. It all she could want to know about the museum and its most famous art collections. The pictures were magnificent and had no glare from the painting's layers of protective lacquers. Oh, he would love this! Adrian hugged the book to her chest.

Maybe he would take them here on their honeymoon. Wait. Did Nosferatu celebrate a honeymoon? Daedalus had only told her that there was magic involved when they took a mate. But he never mentioned what happened afterward.

Oh well. He was taking her to Paris and that was that, honeymoon or not.

The following day, she rose much earlier than usual so she could send the package off without nosy Nosferatu eyes seeing. Adrian hoped he would like it. But more importantly she hoped he would comprehend it for what it was meant to symbolize; that she had not changed her mind and that she would indeed return home.

* * *

Only days later, a brown box arrived at the San Francisco Prince's residence, addressed to one 'N. Prim' and bearing Adrian's return address. Amelia, Julian's personal assistant who collected and then distributed the mail, tucked the package into a bag with the other Nosferatu's mail and tread outside to the Gatehouse.

Daedalus blinked with he saw Amelia standing before him. Sitting in his gray recliner staring off into space, he had not felt the Ventrue female's presence until now. He looked up at her, irritation making his lip twitch.

Amelia was well versed in the ancient's mood swings after so many years being in Archon's service and now Julian's. Setting the bag on the floor at his feet, Amelia carefully put the brown box on top of the bag and left him.

Daedalus glared at the offending pile between his shoes for several moments until it finally registered what he was looking at. His Clanmates did have a peculiar fetish for periodicals. Through the plastic bag he could see labels of gardening magazines, several clothing catalogues, and one was about science. But the box on top was... no, it couldn't be.

Daedalus sat up and grabbed the parcel. It was from Adrian! Hands shaking, he almost dropped it. He took a deep breath to steady himself. What could she have sent him, he wondered?

Extending one long claw, he sliced through the tape that bound it. The contents made the ancient's pale eyebrows furrow together in a frown. A book about a museum in Paris?

There was no letter included with the book, no note to explain why she'd sent it. Daedalus scratched his cheek, puzzled. Julian had suggested she visit Europe. Instead she goes off to Louisiana. Now she was sending him a book about the Louvre?

Perplexed, he cracked the book open. It fell to the inside cover and he saw a handwritten inscription. Adrian had written a simple message. It was short and impossible to misinterpret. It read, "You're taking me here."

His spontaneous laughter echoed off the rough hewn rocky walls of his haven. That conniving, adorable woman of his couldn't be bothered to _ask_ for such a trip. Heaven forbid. Instead she demanded, in her typically bossy Ventrue manner.

A dozen decades ago he had left Europe. He had not planned on going back but since she asked so nicely... why not?

The book was beautifully illustrated, the Nosferatu found. Such marvelous colors had been transposed from the original paintings and statues it was mind boggling. Yes, he decided, they were definitely going to have to make that trip. No matter how arduous it could be because of him.

Nosferatu really don't travel well. He was scared to death of planes. Trains and boats were fine but dangerous because of cramped space and a lack of hiding places. He truly hated traveling. But it would be wonderful to have her with him again.

Daedalus scratched out an equally short message and mailed it to her. "They're even better in person."

The note Adrian received put her in such a fine mood Theo was able to persuade her to partake of a bottle of homemade pear wine with him out on the screened veranda. The Prince and Adrian sipped on the bubbly fermented concoction, silent and simply enjoying each other's company.

The blonde haired man had sensed her jovial mood as soon as she walked into the house earlier. His own Kindred talent being that of seeing auras, Theo peered more closely at her now. Her essence was vibrant and shimmered with pink and a deep royal purple. Pink signified love and tenderness. The deep purple displayed the deepness of passion she felt for whoever she was daydreaming about. Adrian let out a long sigh and the pink cloak disappeared entirely, turning completely violet with contentment. Her eyelids were half shut and a soft smile played on her lips.

"You're going back to California," he inquired softly.

"Yes. Soon maybe. But I like it here. This feels like home now. Maybe I can talk Daedalus into moving here. Now that the Brujah are gone from my Sire's city, I don't imagine there's much for him to do as Enforcer. He sends me on vacation when he really needs one himself."

"So you two are reconciled?"

She shrugged. "I feel reconciled."

Theo smiled lightly. "I've heard good things about Daedalus. He would be welcome if he chooses to come. And you will be missed when you go."

The Ventrue exchanged looks of gratitude. Adrian had become his one again- off again interior decorator. Her paintings and sketches mysteriously appeared on various walls in his house. Sometimes he'd find their locations had changed or switched. When Theo asked about the changes she replied, "I didn't like it there after all." Adrian may have been mercurial in her moods but her flair for decorating was an asset he'd miss dearly.

When a servant had first run to him, babbling hysterically something about Adrian drilling holes in the wall, he felt his blood pressure rise. There she was with an electric drill in her hands, ruining the smooth surface of his walls.

He was so stunned that he held back, watching her. Adrian wiped he dust off the wall and reached down under a cloth on the floor. She pulled out a large painting, beautifully matted and framed. It was of the grounds outside. The scene portrayed was of vast lawns and a magnificent magnolia tree in full bloom.

Gently angling it so it rested on the screws, Adrian touched the thickly painted canvas lovingly. "Do you like it," she asked, not turning around.

Theo moved to stand beside her. Up close it was even more dazzling. The leaves and petals looked so real. Caressing a lush white bloom he replied, "You're talented."

"Thank you. I learned from the best."

Theo turned to her. "Daedalus taught you," he asked surprised. A nod was her only answer. Well, the Prince thought, the other Ventrue of his city may have snubbed the girl, but she'd always be welcome here with me.

* * *

'_An Impasse'_

Adrian may have felt more secure in her identity and place in the world, but she still hesitated about returning to California. Maybe it was the languid weather and lazy pace that surrounded. But one thing she was sure of, she liked her new city.

She spent her nights painting, reading, and visiting her friends. And it turns out the reason Daedalus was such a hot topic among them was because of the old sect he had told her about. He was the only one to make it away from the religious fervor and live to tell about it. The rest were hunted and butchered by invading Kindred from Britannia and other surrounding peoples. The "heathens" in the Mediterranean regions were scoffed at by the others. The northern Kindred got it in their heads to clean them out before their Lilith-teaching spread any further.

This explanation made sense to Adrian. It also gave her a sense of the gut wrenching fear he must have felt, running for his life and knowing all his brethren would most likely be slain.

Four months had passed now. Viv and Joshua had both written a handful of times. The news from the west coast was good. The Brujah had stayed away and Cyrus, the Brujah Prince of Los Angeles, had been found decapitated in his own bedroom. The latest news was by far the most promising. Cyrus' brood was being hunted, one by one. And no one seemed to know how the killer was moving about undetected. Frederick was taking the vicious killing of his packmates personally.

No one in San Francisco minded the terror spree going on next door and instead watched from afar with knowing smiles. This news from home brought a chuckle to Adrian along with the rest of her friends. Theo gave her a private toast to "selfish ambition."

The note from Daedalus about the book sounded like an invitation. And still, this 'all's clear' signal didn't make her pack her bags. She stayed. And waited. For what, she didn't know and couldn't name. Unable to bear the pulling of emotion, she called the one reasonably neutral person in the world, Julian. He may be Daedalus' closest ally and friend, but he always had her best interest at heart. He would give her good advice.

The conversation didn't go exactly like she planned. "What can I tell you? He's miserable without you. If you feel ready to come home and be with him, fine. But I can't make that choice for you, Childe."

Her reaction was an exasperated and irritated sigh couple with a growl perceptible only to his ears. She hung up the phone. _Men_, she thought angrily. _Ask for help and they act vague and then top that off with a freaking guilt trip._

Adrian swallowed down her angst and gazed out the living room window of her apartment. The city waited and she was feeling peckish for a midnight snack or two.

Julian listened to the harsh clang in his ears as his youngest Childe slammed the phone down. He sighed and clenched his teeth. This had to end. Soon. Otherwise he would begin to seriously worry about Daedalus' health.

As it was the old man didn't move out of his favorite recliner except to get another pack of imported Turkish cigarettes or to Hunt occasionally. Paintings half done sat and dried on their easels. Brushes crusted with paint lay about, ruined by the passage of time.

Julian's past attempts to coax the ancient into conversation lasted all of twenty seconds. He would look to Julian dumbly, daring him to carry on a one-sided conversation, plainly telling him he did not have plans to participate. Or he would mumble, "I'm not in the mood for company right now," leaving Julian looking at empty air where he once stood.

The Prince of San Francisco walked down the stone steps under the Gatehouse and stood just inside the entrance of the Nosferatu's haven. Empty. Or was he hovering somewhere watching him?

Daedalus' practice of snooping on him failed to irritate him after all these years, unlike other people who had been subjected to it. While other Kindred damned the Nosferatu for their nosiness, Julian considered them his guardian angels...of a strange sort. Now, he unbuttoned his charcoal colored suit jacket with a flick of his fingers and took a seat. He'd wait as long as it took.

Half an hour passed. Not a whisper or a creak was heard. Julian began a slow rhythmic tap of his forefinger on the arm rest of the chair. Ten more minutes slowly crept by.

Then he detected a fine mist slowly collecting in the chair diagonal to him. The Nosferatu Primogen glared at him, silent.

Julian met his eyes with equal force for several seconds before saying, "I received an interesting phone call from Adrian earlier. She feels she's ready to come home but isn't sure how you feel about it. She calls _me_ to ask about _you_. Daedalus, the city may be quiet but I have needed you. I've needed you to do what you always have."

"I will not tolerate this behavior any longer. If you cannot fix things between you and Adrian or let her move on, either way, if things are not taken care of, you will no longer be welcome in my city as my Enforcer. You have a week to sort it out." Julian stood and started for the stairs.

Daedalus' voice made him turn. "What? You would cast away our friendship over my sadness?"

Julian walked back over toward the older man as he stood before him. "I am not casting away our friendship. You are very dear to me. I couldn't possibly do that. But I am telling you exactly how useless you are to me right now in your present capacity. I cannot have a sulky, moody, love sick man as my Enforcer. As it stands if you'd taken a look around, you would have seen Nicholas has been doing your job efficiently for quite some time now. Snap out of it. I need you. Adrian needs you. Your Clan needs you."

The wide eyed, stunned look frozen on the Nosferatu's face was the last thing Julian saw when he turned around to walk up the stairs. Giving that much tough love hurt, the Ventrue decided. God, he'd do anything for that old man. But to threaten him like that? Julian felt sickened.

The Prince's presence gone now, the Nosferatu fell heavily back into the chair behind him. Reaching inside his smoking jacket's inner breast pocket, he took out a cigarette and put it up to his lips. The silver Zippo lighter's flame touched the tip of it and smoke curled upward as he puffed.

What Julian said was true. He was useless in the mental state he was presently. And a Prince needed reliability, not someone else to worry over. So Adrian was ready to come back to him, and so soon. He was prepared for a long wait. He never envisioned she'd settle her mind in a matter of months. But he was also relieved.

This lack of sleep was making him crazy. Only yesterday he'd considered drugging himself into a forced few days of slumber. He would have done it too, if Julian hadn't given him such an ultimatum. _Oh, what was I thinking_, he brooded. _An Enforcer taking a vacation with the aid of drugs- now that's responsible! _

Retrieving the glossy covered book his love had sent him, Daedalus turned the pages slowly. Entertaining the idea had been fun. But now he wondered; what would it be like to go back there again? And to have her as his mate, by his side on that trip?

Adrian had such an insatiable curiosity of the unknown. Why else would she have reacted so strongly to his intervention in her life? And he truly loved her, so much it made his heart thump several times to think of her.

Daedalus listened to the strangeness of it. Such an odd feeling, this thrumming vibration inside of him. After all these centuries it still felt alien when it happened.

Thinking back over two hundred years into the past, the ancient recalled the last time he had seen a couple making the kind of promise he and Adrian were preparing to. Iona and Kreese. (Kreese's actual name was Chris but he carried such a strong Hispanic accent with him that it sounded like "Kreese" to everyone else's ears.) The two Nosferatu flirted madly when a Clan meeting was called. Then- nothing. Both were too scared to do more than that.

Iona was still a Fledgling, her Embrace occurring just under ten years before. Like the times they lived in, Iona still resided with her Sire, Lorenz. And Lorenz, after seeing his Childe's infatuation go nowhere, put his foot down about such silliness. He took his Childe's hand in his and physically dragged her to Kreese's haven.

Iona told others afterward that she was shaking like a leaf when her Sire banged on Kreese's haven door. After the door opened, Kreese was amazed to find Lorenz was of the same mind he was. Iona's Sire stood watching while the two mixed ingredients into cups and drank it down. That done, Lorenz walked out and let the new couple be.

Days later they emerged from their love nest to find the rest of their Clanmates smiling, saying, "I told you so," to each other. Iona and Kreese were deliriously happy together and their attraction was based on nothing more than a few looks and whispers.

Daedalus remembered watching the mates from afar and up close. It was as if on some level, the rest of the world didn't exist for them. Their eyes and minds never strayed far from one another.

Analyzing his own love for Adrian, Daedalus set his resolve firm in his mind. Theirs was a love he knew would have its bumpy roads. Her possessing Ventrue blood assured him of that. But he knew they'd overcome anything in their way simply because he saw the faith she had in him. Adrian had never second guessed her feelings for him and corrected others when they disparaged her choice of companion. As a matter of fact, she gotten downright violent on one occasion, Daedalus grinned to himself, thinking of the choking necktie hold she had on Cameron one evening not too long ago.

Yes, he was proud of her for sticking up for herself. But even more, he was proud that he was the one whose honor she felt she had to defend. Daedalus' ancient heart thumped in his chest and he stood with a smile.

Love made one do insane things. So that would be his excuse.


	24. Chapter 24

M rating, peeps!!

*sends Deb of Night a virtual mug of hot chamomile tea* Hope you start feeling better soon. Maybe this will help? lol

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

'Vows'

Julian took the news very badly.

Daedalus watched as the inherently tan skin on his face turned several shades lighter. "I will return," the Nosferatu pressed.

The Ventrue was silent and looked away from him with a sigh.

Lillie's interest in the conversation was piqued as she lounged gracefully on the couch across the room. "I think it's romantic, Daedalus."

He looked at the Toreador with appreciation. "I knew _you_ would," he joked.

"You have to tell us what to expect. Can we throw a wedding shower when you two return? Or is that not done?"

Daedalus could see the party-gleam in her eye, the gleam that meant her skills as a Toreador would be put to use and she liked that idea very much indeed. But a wedding shower? "I...um. I don't know. I don't know if she wants one."

"Well, call then," she waved her hand dismissively. "Just call before you come back so I know.

Nodding his head in assent, he turned his attention back to the distraught man before him.

"Are you sure," Julian asked sadly.

"Yes."

With the appropriate people having been informed, all that was left for him to do was pack a bag and make his way to Baton Rouge.

* * *

Theo Dupuis agreed to become part of the conspiracy after hearing Julian's request. Sure, he would pave the way for Adrian's surprise visitor. Theo promised to give all the help he could.

Keeping it a secret though was going to be next to impossible. Those jittery, gossiping Nosferatu of his would eat this news up like... Caine was coming to visit. He rolled his eyes in consternation and groaned.

"ROSA!" He yelled. She might as well hear it first so she could swear the others to silence.

* * *

Two nights later, Daedalus arrived at his destination. Rosa and four other Nosferatu met him on the outskirts of their town, hidden by trees and a waning moon overhead. "Did you encounter trouble anywhere," the shorter Nosferatu Primogen asked.

"None," he replied evenly. "Does she know?" Five cloaked bald heads shook negatively in response.

By four AM Daedalus had all the formalities taken care of. Theo welcomed him to the city and wished him happiness with Adrian.

Afterwards, Rosa took him in a darkened car uptown to Ventrue's apartment. The ancient was tired after coming so far by car and plane, but it wouldn't do to suspiciously let Rosa lose track of him. Blood Hunts had been called for less. He tossed his small duffel bag in the car and off they went.

Rosa stopped and put the car in park once arriving. Daedalus gave the woman a small smile and got out. Immediately rising in mist form, he found himself inside an apartment not unlike the one he had met her in.

The only difference was that she had an area partitioned off for her studio. Plastic lined the area and it reeked of turpentine and oils. She was here, he sensed. In the bathroom, splashing softly in the tub, she hummed to herself.

As he made himself solid once more, Daedalus set his bag on her bed and moved about lighting candles she'd haphazardly placed around the living room. Gods, he was nervous. He had to stop for a moment and calm himself. If it was possible he was actually more nervous than when he had shown himself to her the first time. But this was different. This was the culmination of all their love and sorrow.

Daedalus stood invisibly now beside the door to the bathroom. As soon as the door opened, steam rushed out and Adrian called, "Anniel? Is that you, dear?" The small Nosferatu usually came for a visit right before bedtime. But there was no answer. She took three steps out of the heated room and demanded, "Show yourself."

Grinning wildly, Daedalus clamped a hand over her mouth and held her firmly against his chest. "Only if you kiss me first and show me how much you missed me, love."

Adrian let out a gasp, but her mouth was covered so is sounded more like a sharp intake of breath. The Nosferatu came back into the realm of vision for her eyes and slowly uncovered her mouth. He could feel her trembling as he took his hand from her face and she turned to look at him. "Oh my God. How--when?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck like it was a life line; Adrian squeezed and effectively cut off his air supply. Daedalus' eyes widened as he felt her strength, but it wasn't as if he really needed to breathe. His own arms lifted her and pulled her closer. Her feet dangled but she was too happy to notice. "Are you expecting this Anniel to show up soon?"

"She was supposed to be here a little while ago. I guess something happened."

"Hmmm. I think she realized she'd better stay away unless she wanted to get an eyeful. The entire city knows I'm here and why, so we should have some privacy."

Adrian grinned curiously. "What do you mean, 'an eyeful?' An eyeful of what?"

"Why do you think I'm here? You haven't changed your mind since you called Julian, have you?"

"No! I'm sure. I just wasn't sure if you were still sure."

Daedalus carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. "I've known I wanted you as my mate from the beginning. Nothing will change how I felt then or how I feel now." He gave her a mischievous grin. "Unless of course you've found someone else you like more while you've been away."

She gave a small tsking sound and laughed. "Hardly. Just friends. Who happen to have the same attributes you do below the waist."

"Oh. Just friends?" He kissed her softly then nipped her lower lip with one sharp fang enticingly. "If they're more than that you should tell me now. Because I do intend to finish this tonight."

"You're threats sound amazingly like promises," she whispered against his lips.

"I'm talented like that." Neither could resist the temptation of savoring the taste and feel of each other after such a long separation. No, this wasn't teasing. It was only a prelude. Daedalus sat up and reached for his duffel bag. He carefully removed a small silver gilt box and offered it to her. Adrian took it from his hands and asked what it was. "Magic, love. Open it."

The two Kindred now lay side by side as he explained the bagged contents. "My adoptive Sire gave this to me when he Released me. It's Tradition. These are all the ingredients needed to do the magic that will bind us for life. I hope you Fed well recently."

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"You might not see the moon for a while except through a window."

Adrian lowered her eyes and blushed. "There you go threatening me again."

Daedalus chuckled. "The magic does have the side effect of making us less aware of time passing. It was just a warning so you'd not be alarmed. Also, this type of magic is as old as the oldest Kindred. It was a practice that started before we learned to control the Beast within ourselves. It changes us for a time. Makes us revert back to what we were. So," he looked into her eyes apologetically. "I may be a little rough."

"Well, as long as you're not so rough that you kill me, I won't object."

It was Daedalus' turn to blush now and Adrian put a hand on his pale cheek. "Do it," she said.

They both sat up cross legged, facing one another. He put three leather sachets between them and two small cups. They looked like demitasse cups. But these were not for shots of super strong liquid caffeine. These were for vows. Opening all three bags by loosening their tightly knotted drawstrings, Daedalus laid bare some odd materials. One contained loose particles of soil. The other two held sparkling, glistening stuff that she was unable to identify.

The Nosferatu explained, "All the ingredients are symbolic for various reasons. And combined with the blood they create a chemical reaction inside us that lasts until Final Death." He pointed to the bag of soil particles. "Earth is part of this magic because like our human brethren, even we turn to dust after our bodies die." He pointed to the bag next to it. "This is pearl, finely ground into powder. It symbolizes the ocean. The last ingredient besides our blood is diamond, also finely ground."

Adrian peered closely at the glittery substances. Yes, she could see the differences between the last two. Both were white powders. But one was chalk-like and luminescent. The other refracted light.

"The diamond," he continued, "is symbolic also of earth but its magic properties are based more on the physical sciences than the occult arts. Diamond is the purest substance on earth and the most powerful in Kindred magic. Only within the last century have we learned why. A strange reaction occurs within our blood and it creates a lining in our blood vessels that protect us from and attract us to one another. No matter how often we Feed from each other, we can never accidentally become Blood Bound. We're protected from that. Our attraction will never die, no matter what happens. Even if we argue and leave each other. The pull to be together will be unbearable."

"I don't understand about the diamond."

He frowned. "Neither do I, quite frankly. Some of the scientific geniuses of the Clan figured it out. You'll need one of them to tell you. The most I got out of them was that it has something to do with the half-life of some element and diamond has the longest half-life and... then I tuned them out. I value my sanity far too much."

Adrian laughed. "Ok. I get it. And I don't blame you."

"But I also remember they said that the diamond itself, because of its purity, acts as a sort of homing beacon. But then they started talking about radiation and-"

"You tuned them out," she suggested.

"Yeah. I felt it was safest. My specialty lies more in the magic realm now."

She shook her head, smiling. "Can the other Clans do this? I thought your Clan was the only one that did it."

"In the past, when the Gangrel Clan was young, some of them came to us for the secret. And it worked. But they understood the consequences and their loyal nature made them long for it. It can work on the other Clans but they feel monogamy is a human delusion that they can't practice themselves. So that's why it's not part of their culture."

As he spoke, Daedalus put pinches of the three substances in the tiny cups. "You may be Ventrue but you were meant to be Nosferatu. So I think you can handle it. Do you?"

Adrian could see the latent fear now surfacing in his eyes. He was scared to death she would change her mind. "What is this?" She asked lightheartedly. "It's too late to be afraid of this. It was already done the first night you revealed yourself to me. Yes, I'm sure."

Relief was ill concealed on his face, although he tried to. He put the closed leather bags back inside the silver box and set it on the nightstand. The only things between them now were the two cups. Daedalus unleashed one long claw on his left hand. Carefully opening a vein in his right wrist, he held it over one of the cups, letting the red drips make splashes in the dusty ingredients within. When the cup was half full he pulled his arm away and licked the wound before it could stain the pretty bedspread beneath them. He gestured for her to do the same in the other cup.

Adrian pressed a fingernail deeply against her wrist and watched the blood well up. When it threatened to spill she put her arm over the cup and tipped her wrist downward. It filled quickly; she had Fed only hours before.

Daedalus picked up the cup containing her blood and handed her the one in his. So they would be exchanging blood, she mused, not taking back their own. She watched as he lightly swished the cup around, mixing it, and then put it to his lips. He looked at her over the rim, his dark eyes searching hers, imploring her to drink at the same instant he did.

Adrian quickly brought the cup to her mouth and drank it down. The sediment stayed on her tongue and she fought to choke it down. Now she knew why he tried to mix it first. Looking at him with a grimace, she saw the amusement in his eyes before he closed them and swallowed the liquid. "That is premium dirt," Adrian joked. "Wherever did you get it?"

He smacked his lips trying to get it down his throat and laughed. "Exotic foreign blends are always so much better. I can't swear to it, but I think that's Greek." He took the cup from her and with his, put them on the nightstand beside their holding box.

Now, both were still and neither could look the other in the eye. The same thought ran through their minds; _now what?_ An uncomfortable silence and then Adrian burst into laughter. "This is ridiculous. Why are we so shy about this now?"

The Nosferatu just shook his head. She stretched out on her back with her head on a pillow, beckoning him, tugging gently on his shirtsleeve cuff. He kicked off his shoes and took off his black vest, dropping it on the floor before stretching out beside her. Wrapping an arm around her, Daedalus rested his head on her shoulder. "I've waited for so long," he murmured.

"It's not like you've been a monk the past two thousand years. You've had lovers."

A sigh and then a growl issued from his throat. "It's not the same. You know what I mean. I've never had a mate to share my life with. A mate is so much more than a lover."

"Why'd you take them then?"

Daedalus almost answered her but held back a moment. What was this sensation in his veins just now; this warmth that spread from his belly throughout his limbs? He felt Adrian's breath catch and instinctively knew she was feeling the same. He heard the thumping of her heartbeat begin in her chest along with his own, synchronous.

Propped up on his elbow, he looked at her face. Her eyes were open and her breath deep and slow. She turned her eyes toward his and he saw the confusion in them. But there was also a heat within those blue eyes. And it made his own heart beat that much faster. It was as if she wasn't seeing him, but staring through him with a scorching, blinding spark of lust.

Responding to that lust and also the tightening in his own groin, Daedalus pressed his lips to hers and felt the warmth cover his body in shivers. It was too damn hot in here, he decided; like they were sitting in a furnace.

Adrian pulled him closer, wrapping her thighs around his waist. Daedalus swore he was drowning in this heat, drowning in her. But he wasn't in her. Yet. Clawing for control and wanting her to be still and stop that incessant rubbing against him, he lowered his mouth to her neck and growled a warning.

Adrian felt the sound more than heard it. It felt exactly like the mental prod Julian would give to stop or pay attention. It shocked more than alarmed her. She knew he'd rather kill himself than ever harm her.

She felt sharp fangs tease at her neck and rough hands pulling off her nightgown. His mouth clamped down, drawing out a warm gush of blood that she knew with all certainty would enrage his lust past the breaking point. Adrian lay motionless under him, unable to move a muscle. She felt beyond aroused, beyond and past all caring what he did next, as long as he didn't stop this.

But he did, and pulled away from her, rising up on his knees to take off the rest of his clothes. As he wrangled his pants off with a growl, the daze slowly left her and she sat up to take his face in her hands for another kiss. He turned on her and using one hand firmly on her sternum, pinned her flat on the bed. "Hey! I just wanted to kiss you. No need to get all testy."

Testy wasn't exactly what he was though, she thought, as her eyes glanced down at his now naked body. Painfully aroused was more like it. As he turned back toward her and grabbed her shoulders, Adrian twisted away from the rough hands and then pushed, trying to shove him onto the floor.

He snarled and took her with him. They landed on the floor with a thud and he quickly rolled her onto her stomach. With her nose in the carpet, she wondered what he was going to do. She felt him extend a talon and starting at the nape of her neck, slice one slow cut down her spine all the way to her tailbone. The pain was torturous and exquisite. She gasped and gripped the carpet with sweaty palms as he crouched over her and licked the wound closed. The long passes of his tongue and the tingle of healing skin made Adrian hum in pleasure. He licked every drop from her back and then nuzzled his way up to her ear and neck.

Strong knees parted hers and with one hand on the back of her neck pressing down and the other gripping around the front of her hips, Adrian finally understood what he meant by 'rough.' While she desperately wanted soft kisses and caresses, this wasn't entirely unpleasant. She hadn't known he planned on taking her like this, though; and the position made her angry. She wanted to see his face and wrap her arms and legs around him, not have this growling Beast behind her. As it was the Nosferatu's guttural growl was absolutely unnerving. Regardless of the warmth in her belly and veins, Adrian wanted him to face her. She clawed at his hand on her neck, tearing open skin and blood vessels.

He didn't become angry and lash out. He simply removed his hand and used it to gain more leverage and balance. Placing a hand on both hips and squeezing with his fingers, she felt the piercing pinch of his talons on her skin as he pushed inside her warmth. Leaving her breathless with shock, he didn't let her gain her bearings and instead jerked her back against his hips in a rhythm that left them both reeling. Hearing her yell into the carpet didn't make him stop. He only continued with his own pleasure until her knees gave out and he positioned her spread-eagle on the floor.

She propped herself up on her elbows. He grasped her forearms, leaning down. Adrian was spent for the moment but savored the feel of his skin sliding on hers. She raised her head and tasted the blood sweat on his arms, moving up to his biceps and pushing her upper back against his chest. Daedalus was only too pleased to have so much skin contact and when his fangs tore into her neck, she realized he was out of control. Was it possible to Frenzy from too much pleasure, she wondered?

If this was his idea of 'rough,' then she could see the attraction of being locked up and doing it for days on end. And why he enjoyed the chase. This was worth the wait. His claws digging into her hips and his hurried panting growls brought her blood to boil again. And again. Until both Kindred collapsed in a heap where they lay, the beige carpet a streaked, bloody mess.

He lay on her back, letting his breath slowly calm and his heart become stone still. But the ancient muscle didn't relax and the steady thumping of it echoed along with Adrian's. Blinking a few of her stray hairs out of his eyes, Daedalus smoothed her hair down and rolled them both onto their sides with his knees curled up behind hers. He still had a semi hard on and clung to her, keeping inside her feminine warmth.

He slid a sweat slicked hand between her breasts and played there, exploring each curve before working down to her ribs and belly. The slope of her inviting hips made him search downward to find the very spot they were joined. Finding the nub that made her squirm against them then finally with him, the assault doubled. She bucked against his hand and he teased her mercilessly. The raw male in him wanted to control the pace but all there was for him to do was hold on for dear life when she screamed. Her clenched muscles sent him over the edge only seconds later.

* * *

*fans self*

Ahem. Ok. Now about a concern that was brought to me some time ago before this story was so severely edited. Someone stated that they didn't think Daedalus would have been so disinterested about the science behind the magic talked about here. My theory is that Daedalus is a sort of jack of all trades. But selective in his learning. A person can't know everything about everything. Not enough space to hold it all.

Looking at the lore of the Greek architect, I think of him as a genius, yes, but also just like you and me. What he is interested in at the moment he will research. And if he's got something else on his mind then he'll merely brush over the information lightly and go back to it if needed. Maybe he never felt the desire to research the scientific principles of the magic? *shrug* Artists are funny creatures. In any case, this doesn't factor into the story a whole lot. It is what it is.

And get ready for some laughs next.... Interclan relationships are always a hoot.


	25. Chapter 25

Many thanks to my reviewers!

One more chapter after this one and the story will be finished. Enjoy. R&R

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

'_Aftermath'_

Two nights later, Daedalus opened his eyes and groaned aloud. Having just woken up he was still exhausted. How long had he slept? It could have been minutes or even hours and he'd not have known.

Glancing around, he judged he was in the living room. And looking down he saw he was naked as the day he was born and had one arm cruelly twisted about the leg of a coffee table. Where was Adrian? Oh, there she was, a foot or so away and curled up on her side with her hands tucked under her cheek. Yes, sweet and innocent in her sleep, her pale Ventrue face exuded exhaustion but also satisfaction. _Good God, she should be satisfied_, he mused.

As he rose to his feet the Nosferatu witnessed with horror the carnage their lust had produced. Several walls were streaked with blood. Apparently they had felt the need to christen them while standing up. It made for some interesting wall art, that's for sure. The dining room table was broken and lay in halves- inverted. The carpet was a mess and the entire place smelled like a bordello.

He hadn't realized until now just how lucky they'd been. Daedalus gave himself a mental slap. He'd just waltzed in here and began his seduction, not even looking for open widows or curtains. They both could have been fried to a crisp. Luckily, all the windows in the apartment were south facing and she had them tinted with a vinyl covering to give some room for error on her own part. Smart girl, he decided. Brilliant. He never would have thought to do that. Then again, he didn't have to worry about learning all the tricks that made above ground dwelling Kindred's lives easier and more comfortable. There were a lot of things he didn't think about, he guessed.

But looking over at Adrian's sleeping form there were a couple of thoughts that made him chuckle. One was the memory of her mouth on him and another was her demanding and controlling attempts on his body. She had wanted him to let her be on top. And he'd said no, throwing her back onto her stomach. She bit his arm and while he was disoriented, she slid down and took him into her mouth, effectively stunning him into submission. After he picked his chin up off the floor from that shock, he realized what a conniving female he'd gotten himself matched with. Not necessarily a bad thing, he thought, as he watched her breasts bounce and sway as she impaled herself on him.

Yes, Adrian was a manipulative little wretch and she usually got whatever she wanted. In any case, it would be fun giving in to her. Teaching her restraint would be another story altogether.

Searching for and then finding a clock, Daedalus saw it was eight pm. But what day? Thankfully, Adrian retained her modern fondness for television entertainment and he picked up the remote. Turning it on, he flipped through the channels until he saw one that broadcasted news. A woman in a cherry red suit pointed to regions on a country map and talked about weather patterns. Reading the information listed beside the woman, he ascertained that it was Saturday.

Two whole nights. Daedalus shook his head. And now Adrian was his forever.

A quick walk through the apartment confirmed his worst fears. Everything would have to be scrubbed. Absolutely everything. The carpet would need shampooing and the bed and couch would probably not be salvageable. Hearing a yawn, Daedalus turned the shower on and went back into the living room.

She looked around in shock before getting to her feet. "Judging by the mess, I'd say we had fun. And a lot of it."

Shakily walking to him, Adrian softly wrapped her arms about his waist and laid her head on his chest. "I am so hungry I could eat a...er...bite a horse," she mumbled.

He chuckled. "I always wondered where that saying came from. And I am too. Let's go shower and then we'll Hunt, love." He led her into the bathroom. Hot water would hardly take away the chill of Kindred hunger, but it would be a nice diversion until they could go out.

* * *

His new mate was not happy to hear she'd be losing some of her pretty new furniture. Or that the walls would have to be scrubbed and the carpets shampooed. Her plaintive whine of 'why can't we just burn the place down' was met with a frown and Daedalus' unapproving glare.

The Ventrue's aggravation increased when they discovered industrial strength steam cleaning chemicals didn't do the trick. The blood went straight down into the floorboards. The carpet would need to be completely replaced. Some latent male pride sprang up. He stared down at the floorboards with a goofy grin and she glared at him with narrowed eyes and crossed her arms over her chest angrily.

"It's your fault. You tear it all up," she growled.

He just grinned and grabbed the edge of the carpet, pulling upward with all his strength.

The apartment was sparkling clean from top to bottom two nights later. Daedalus and Adrian sat now in her emptied apartment. She had downsized her wardrobe so that one large suitcase was beside them; Daedalus' gym bag next to it.

"So how did you manage to get such an extended vacation out of Julian? I heard you were supposed to be training Cash or something."

_How had she heard about that! And did she know about the painting?_ "Um. I didn't. I quit."

Electric blue eyes met his and her jaw dropped. "What? You're not Primogen anymore? Or did you just give up your position as my Sire's Enforcer?"

"Both."

"What?"

"Adrian, like it or not, the Nosferatu and Ventrue will always be suspicious about the influence you have over me. My Clan wouldn't trust me and would assume I've turned into a lapdog for the Ventrue. And the Ventrue would use that to breed dissension within my Clan. I had to step down. It was the only way."

She sighed, unhappy in her agreement with his analysis. "You know it sucks. But you're right. How would I influence your duties as Enforcer though? That doesn't make any sense."

"Julian pretty much fired me. I was useless after you left. I just couldn't do it anymore. You were all I thought about."

A sappy smile on her face, Adrian purred her contentment. "That's sweet." The grin left her face. "But I liked being with someone with a nice title and position. You have to get it back."

Daedalus didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He did neither and instead stared at her silently.

"What," she asked defensively. "You have to be his Enforcer again. Julian needs you and you were good at it."

"Julian fired me because I was so bad," he gently corrected.

She rolled her eyes heavenward. "Who took your place?"

"Nicholas."

"See? You can get it back."

"Even if Nicholas did willingly let me retake my position, why should I?"

"What do you mean, 'why should you?' Of course you should!"

"Does prestige really matter that much to you?"

"NO!" She yelled belligerently.

It was no use arguing with her about this, he could see. Adrian didn't hear what she was saying and didn't see how duplicitous she was being. Then again, Ventrue naturally craved power but didn't like being caught trying to snatch it. Almost the equivalent of calling a Toreador untalented or a Gangrel disloyal. Each Clan had their own peculiarities. Adrian's was greed over her mate's social standing. As long as she didn't get crazy and murder someone for him, he'd tolerate her meddling.

Daedalus knew he'd have to keep a close eye on his devious mate. She may have been between Clan lines and straddling both the Ventrue and Nosferatu Clans for her emotional needs but she was still Ventrue to the bone in some regards. The magic which bound them would see them through the turbulent years ahead while she matured and grew out of her demanding and impetuous Fledgling desires.

Right now they were waiting for Theo's driver, who would take them to his personal jet. When Daedalus was making his way to Baton Rouge, the air craft had been out for maintenance work. Theo's generosity would ensure their flight to Paris would be smooth and stress free. The Prince offered to have a small gathering before they left, to see them off but the couple agreed they wanted to leave immediately.

"But if you send the plane for us in Paris, we'll stay in Baton Rouge for a while before returning home..." she wheedled.

"Deal!" Theo was pleased to have them both, but especially Daedalus. The ancient's strength and age emanated from his very being and even crotchety old Rosa seemed to give him space. It would be interesting to see those two square off sometime. Theo's money was on Daedalus.


End file.
